The Lost Daughter of the Russian Empire
by flutetenorsaxplayer2008
Summary: Bella is the princess of 'old' Russia. A servant boy helps her and her grandmother escape a mob. But when someone finds out that she was adopted into royalty will Bella find out? Loosely based on Anastasia. A/H R&R Used to be known as Bellastasia.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or the characters in it *pouts and sits in a corner* Stephenie Meyer owns it all *grabs a Twilight Book and points to her name* SEE! *tosses book behind her and starts typing some more.

A/N: Please be nice. This is my first Fan Fiction. So I know it will probably be lacking certain things, but that's why I am expecting constructive criticism and maybe even a BETA reader. This story is based on the movie **"Anastasia"** I hope that you like it and I am accepting CONSTRUCTIVE criticism…and complements are also welcome :D

* * *

**Grandma Ma POV:**

I was visiting my son, Charlie and his family at the Palace. Tonight was the grand ball. I was sitting in my seat. I had the best seat in the entire Palace. I was watching everyone dance with their respectful partners. The orchestra had just finished playing and everyone of course clapped as a common courtesy to them.

As I was looking around all of a sudden I hear my youngest granddaughter, Bellastasia. "Grandma ma! grandma ma! Look at this wonderful picture I made for you! Do you like it?" "Yes, my darling! It is a wonderful picture of a hippopotamus" "Grandma ma, it's not a hippopotamus, it's a picture of a girl sitting on a bench!" my little Bellastasia said as she handed me her hand-drawn picture.

I of course always visit my family for awhile but unfortunately always have to leave them and go back to my Paris. "Grandma ma, do you have to leave? I mean, you just got here." My poor Bellastasia and I have always been very close, I mean I am close to my children and grandchildren, but I always had an exceptional connection with my Bella. " My darling I think this might cheer you up." I said as I reached into my bag. "Oh dear, it seems I left the present in my room I will be right back…

* * *

**Bellastasia POV:**

I love it when my grandma ma visits us here in Russia. I mean I love my mother, father and my 3 older sisters. I was a "disappointment" considering that my father, Tsar Charlie II was wanting a son after having 3 daughters, but my mother and father still loved me of course. I had just finished my needlework that I and my sisters did that was later auctioned off at charity events. We lived a simplified life. I think it is because my father didn't want the royalty to go to our heads. One of my sisters, Maria, is like my best friend. We did everything together.

We were even nicknamed "The Little Pair". But back to my dear grandma ma. I absolutely loved it when she came to visit. She made the balls even more exciting than they already were. "My darling Bellastasia here is the gift that I have brought for you." I took the beautiful gold oval box and was in awe of how extraordinary it was. "Grandma ma, I love this jewelry box." "My dear Bellastasia, this is not jewelry box, here let me show you." My grandma ma took the beautiful box from me and took out a necklace with a small key-like pennant dangling from it. She then proceeded to put the key into a small slot on the side of the box and then the top of the box popped up and started playing the most wonderful tune, then it hit me, "OH grandma ma, it's our lullaby!"

_**(**__**Once Upon A December)**_

_**Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December.**_

I quickly hugged my grandma ma after we finished singing our lullaby. "Oh grandma ma, I love it so much!" "Then you will love this even more my Bellastasia." She took the necklace that had the key and told me to read what the key had written on it. "Together in Paris". Once I finished reading it I quickly gave my grandma ma a hug , but this sweet moment was cut short by a loud _BANG!_ I turned to see this wrinkly-old scary, but familiar man storming through the giant palace doors right up to my father. When I heard my grandmother whisper his name in horror "Rasputin".

Of course! That's why this man looks so familiar. He was the man who was my father's confidant but I could tell that he always despised Charlie. By eavesdropping on the servants and maids that Rasputin secretly sold his soul so that he would have "magic" and he apparently wanted to be Tsar and that Charlie didn't deserve it. I was about to run to my father's side but was held back by my grandma ma. Just then Rasputin was getting ready to speak.

* * *

**Rasputin POV:**

I finally did the impossible. I became the mystic of both "good" and "bad" magic. Now I can take what is rightfully mine. That imbecile didn't deserve to be Tsar. All the signs had pointed to me! I mean I have the power of both good and evil on my side. I could influence the people of Imperial Russia to overthrow the Romanovs, but where's the fun in that? Why not just but a curse on the family. And just sit back and see Charlie wreck the government then watch the people revolt and storm the palace.

Now there's a plan, now all I need to do is get over there and crash that stupid infernal ball. I will be Tsar if it's the last thing I do!

* * *

_oooooo..talk about a Cliffhanger I wonder what Rasputin has in mind for Charlie and Bellastasia?_

_A/N:._

_Ok so what did you think of the first chapter? I know, I know, the POV's were kinda short, but do not worry I plan to make them longer as the story progresses. __**I think I want at least 5 reviews**__ before I continue this story. Don't worry though I plan to keep writing chapters just in case so if I get any at all I will still update people. ___


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Thank you to all who have either favorite my story or even added it to your alerts. You have no idea how happy that made me :P this chapter will mostly be in Rasputin's POV but I am going to try and slip some of Bella's and some other POV's**

* * *

**Rasputin POV:**

Ok, here's my devious plan on bringing down Charlie and his disgusting little children. I plan on of course putting a curse on the Romanov family that will cause harm and hopefully death to the whole reign so that I in return will come to power since I _was_ the Tsar's Confidant, but I was fired because the children's governess **(a/n: a governess is a fancy name for nanny)** accused me of being in the children's room while they were not decent to be seen. Yes, I was in there with them while they were, but I didn't see anything that I shouldn't nor would I want to see.

I'm digressing again. I always seem to do that when I try and explain that I am not really a horrible man, but that I am a caring man who just so happens wants the Russian throne. Is that so much to ask for? But I have done the impossible like I said before and I have become the master of both good and evil magic, plus I am the master of the elements thanks to my trusty companion, Bartok. He is my cute, but terribly annoying pet bat that keeps me company. He found me an ancient scroll that teaches you how to master all the elements.

I did this and combined this with my magic and I am to _MOST_ powerful human being on this planet! That is why _I should_ be Tsar. I can control everything. I mean if there's a famine I can make the weather with either a spell or even just using my power over water and make it rain and if it is to cold in Russia all I have to do is snap my fingers and I will use _fire_ to warm it up, and if I burn things down in the process, who cares I am Tsar my word and action is law.

"Uhh sir, with all those people, how do you plan to get, past all those uhh scary big men guarding the palace with the muscles and the large hand that could crush a poor defenseless little bat like me?"

" Ahhh Bartok, could you not see that I was in the middle of my monologue?!"

"Uhhh yes sir, but again I raise a good point I don't think we should hurt the cute defenseless bat that everyone has come to love"

Bartok, he is they only "friend" that I have, after selling my soul I was forced to live in Limbo. Of course no one lives in Limbo and I am only here so I can scheme a master plan in peace but that idiot of a bat has made me lose my train of thought. Oh yes, of course. I plan on going to the palace.

_

* * *

_

_A few hours later_

* * *

I just got to the palace gates when I was stopped by infernal guard. All it took was a 'deep sleep' spell and I was off to the palace doors, those idiots _have_ no idea the power I hold and that I'm capable of.

_BANG!_ Ahhh, I love making a 'loud' entrance, it shows you who is really in charge. I push all those who stand in my way even those beautiful women who wouldn't give me the time of day now cower in fear as I walk up to that irritating Charlie.

"RASPUTIN! What are you doing here? Guards! ,seize this traitor immediately!!"

No guards came. It seems that my 'deep sleep' spell has had a _drifting _effect. Good to know for future reference. "So Charlie, so it seems that even your guards are against you and are pleased that I am here." I say with an evil grin. Little does he know that his guard is taking their beauty naps.

"What did you do to my father's army?!"

Oh little Bellastasia, she was my favorite of his four daughters. I loved her long brown curls that came down to her waist. Her hazelnut eyes are the kind of eyes you could drown in they were so beautiful.

"My little Bella, I didn't do anything to his army. It seems that your father's army agrees that it is time for you father to step down from power, voluntarily of course."

"My father would never step down, he has done nothing wrong!"

Bella was always the most stubborn of all the daughters, that is why I think that she would make a good queen, preferably _my Queen_. I know that that will never happen, but hey, can't blame a mystic for dreaming

"My dear Bellastasia, you need to see what is in front of you. There are no guards trying to stop me from coming in and just standing here. It's not like I can just snap my fingers and someone falls asleep."

Just as I snapped my fingers an innocent bystander collapsed and fell into a deep sleep. Damn, I really need to watch what I say when I snap my fingers. Of course everyone let out unison _GASP! _And some people backed away, but not Bella. She _really_ was stubborn. As I walked toward her Charlie ran to his daughter's side and try to shield her from me, but with a wave of my hand he 'flew' across the room. Bella of course was shocked and I could tell that she wanted to go to he father, but she was taught to stand up for herself and what she believed in so she stayed in the same spot. I saw some people going to their _'king' _Oh how I hated that I couldn't be king. I will show Charlie what happens when people ignore my threats.

"Well so it seems that Bellastasia is the only one brave enough to stand up to me, unlike the rest of you. I wonder what would happen if something were to happen to your precious Bellastasia?"

With that said I held out my hand and from my hand came these red little "beams" of light and reached poor little Bella, I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to teach these people what I am capable of. Once the "beams" reached Bellastasia she collapsed in pain, but she wouldn't scream out in pain. So I had to increase the voltage of my magic. This way she would know what I go through every time I think about 'how I am not Tsar'. Well, Bellastasia is a lot stronger than I gave her credit for. She was still in pain, but stood up to show that she will not be affected.

"Please! Leave my daughter alone, she has done nothing wrong!"

Oh yes her dear mother, Elizabeth, that was that beggar's name. I never really liked her. Things came easy for her. She didn't have to have a master plan to become royalty. All she had to do was just marry _into _royalty. I loved how she started to shed tears while watching her youngest daughter in pain, but yet she did nothing to try and stop me. Some mother she was. Just as I was about to up the voltage I had on poor Bella, something light, but hard hit me on the side of the head making me lose my concentration.

"Who dares to pelt _The_ Rasputin?"

Everyone cowered in fear and backed away. Then out of the shadows I saw a young servant boy with bronze-colored hair and piercing emerald eyes. This servant boy was the only one, besides Bellastasia to stand up to me. I would have to personally congratulate him, and maybe he would even join me in my royal guard when I took over as Tsar.

"Well my boy it seems that aside from little Bella here you are the only one to stand up to me. Come over her my boy so I can shake your hand."

"I will never shake the hand of some man who hurts young children, let alone girls."

"I see, well how would you feel about this then?"

With that I snapped my fingers again and Bella let out a blood-curdling scream of pain, and fell to her knees and sobbed, until finally she was begging for it to end. If only both Bella and this mysterious boy knew how much I wanted to be Tsar they would understand that this had to be done. I wonder what the servant boy is thinking right now.

* * *

**Servant Boy POV**a little before Rasputin arrives)

I can't believe I have to work in this dumb old palace anyway. It's not like I will always be here, but working in the palace had its perks. I got a nice warm place to sleep, got fed fairly well, got to stay alive and I even got paid a ruble or two. I was saving up all my rubles for when I go off to Paris and become a musician. I love music. I am even allowed to use the royal family's piano. I owe that to the beautiful Bellastasia herself. She had caught me playing on the piano without anyone's permission. She thought that I sounded very good and that I should be able to continue to play my wonderful talent.

"Dimitri! Get in here! You need to come and sweep up the mess the chef made from cooking all the food needed for the big ball tonight!"

Yes, I am the servant boy. I have to tend to everyone I even have to do some of the maids' jobs that they can't do because they are busy tending after the 4 daughter of Tsar Charlie II. As I was sweeping I heard the most beautiful voice singing with a much older but just as good voice.

_**(**__**Once Upon a December**__**)**_

_**Dancing Bears, Painted Wings,**_

_**Things I almost remember,**_

_**And the song someone sings,**_

_**Once upon a December.**_

Oh how I loved that voice I followed the beautiful-angelic voice to where it came from, come to find out it came from the youngest and most beautiful Romanov daughter herself, Bellastasia. What can I say about Bellastasia? I loved her dark, wavy brown hair. I could swim in her beautiful hazelnut eyes they were so beautiful, but she would never love me back, I was just the lowly servant boy that no one really paid attention to. As I was peeking at the Grand Duchess and Bellastasia I was grabbed from behind and taken back into the kitchen, servant boys aren't allowed to be out with the royalty or those even close to it.

I was washing dishes when a royal guard member came into the kitchen and told us to stay in here and not leave this kitchen. I of course, being curious didn't listen and went back to where the Grand Duchess and my angel were sitting only to see _my _Bellastasia. Wait! I do not own that beautiful angel, no one should put claim on something as beautiful as that. I saw Charlie standing in front of this old, wrinkly scary man with a mangy, scruffy beard that came down to his chest. I then heard the most dreaded words of all and that came from the Grand Duchess herself. _"Rasputin!"_ I had no idea that he really existed. I thought that he was just someone the kitchen staff and other servants made up to scare me. Next to Charlie I saw the gorgeous Bellastasia. She was telling Rasputin that she doesn't believe that the guards would turn against her father and that he was making it up. Well, this made him angry and with a wave of his hand Charlie went flying across the room and crashed into a table and chairs.

Everyone of course gasped even me. I couldn't go out there and help them. I mean I am just a lowly servant boy what use could I be?. With that I saw my precious angel fall to the ground in agony. She would not let out the screams I knew she was keeping inside. She would not give Rasputin the satisfaction of showing that she was in pain. I grabbed to closest thing I could find, which was a week-old biscuit that I found in my secret stash and threw it at him. It didn't knock him down, but it did manage to stop him from harming Bella any more. "Who dared to throw that at me?" I of course walked out of the shadows. Everyone gasped as they could tell that I was just a lowly servant boy and that I should be in the kitchen, but at the same time I could tell that they were impressed with my bravery. "Well my boy it seems that aside from little Bella here you are the only one to stand up to me. Come over her my boy so I can shake your hand."

"I will never shake the hand of a man who finds it amusing to harm children, let alone a young girl."

"We'll see what you think about that."

He then snapped his fingers and Bella fell to the floor in pain and screamed. She was in tears the pain was so bad. She was begging and crying for it to stop. I guess Rasputin felt pity for Bellastasia. I felt horrible but I knew that she would've done the same thing if I were in her place and she was in mine. If only I could read Bella's mind right now. I wonder what she is thinking right now.

* * *

***A/N: ****well what did you think? I was going to continue and do Bella's POV but I will save that for chapter 2. I hope I did a good job. And thank you to **reader13lovesbooks **for adding me to your story alerts. And a thank you goes to **Maryanna Clarisse Darci **for adding me to you favorites :)**

**I have to go to class soon but I plan on writing it during class. Shush don't tell anyone :P *puts finger to lips and tells people to be quiet. **

**I have developed a knack for writing fan fiction so am going to try and come up with some other stories. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! I can't believe that I already have 2 people that added my story to their story alerts. I am still not sure how long I am going to make this story, but I do plan on finishing it. I feel like a kid in a candy store. I am not kidding you can ask my friends, I had no idea that I would have any people wanting to be "alerted" when I update my story. *blushes like Bella from Twilight would.* oh and that reminds me right now Bella is like 9 or 10. In the story and Edward is like 11 or 12. **

**I also plan to have a poll up soon to see if you want me to change the Twilight characters *see my summary and casting* to keep their names the same or do you want to just keep it simple. **

**This chapter is going to start off with Bella's POV as I promised. Please review. **

* * *

**Bellastasia POV:**

I just got finished singing with my grandma ma. I love our lullaby. When she pulled out the key and told me to keep it. Then that's when I heard a loud _BANG!_ I turned to see my old _friend_. I couldn't remember his name until I heard grandma ma whispered his name I horror, _"Rasputin!"_ Of course, why didn't I remember that? That's when it hit me

_FLASHBACK_

"_Oh Bellastasia, where are you? You can't hide forever." _

_I was hiding behind my secret door from Rasputin. He always scared me I never really got to like him, but Maria thought that he was this 'sweet-old man'. I never figured out why. _

_But finally I thought he had left and I left my safe haven and started to peek at the door when from behind me I he grabbed me and tried to do these weird things' that I somehow knew was wrong and I went to scream, but he covered my mouth. _

"_Now, now my Bella you better be a good little girl. We wouldn't want you to get into trouble for making a scene when all I am doing is showing how much I love you."_

_I moved my leg back and swung it forward to kick him in the shin and I made a run for it. As I was running I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into my father. I told him what Rasputin had done to me he then proceeded to yell, _

"_GUARDS! seize Rasputin Immediately and escort him off the property!"_

"_Oh father! he was trying to find me, since I was hiding. I never really liked him. And I thought that he had left and went to the door to see if he really had left when he grabbed me from behind and started to touch me in awkward ways….oh father…he…h..he wanted me to kiss him…." By the time I finished telling him I was sobbing uncontrollably…._

_END FLASHBACK_

I stood next to my grandmother rigidly while I saw him getting closer and closer to my father. My grandmother was holding my hand, knowing that I wanted to run to my father's side and help him. When my grandma ma let go just for a second I made run for it and skidded to a stop next to my father's side.

I couldn't believe what Rasputin was saying, was it really true that the guards would turn against my father. He had done nothing wrong and Russia loved the Romanov family. I had told him this and he of course chuckled and asked me where are the guard then. I told him that that he probably did something to them. When he responded he waved his hand in front of Charlie and he 'flew' across the room I gasped in shock and wanted to run to my father to make sure he was ok, but I knew that I had to stand up to Rasputin and tell him that he is a coward. Why attack Charlie when I was the one accusing him.

"Well, Bellastasia why didn't you say so, all you had to do was ask"

I looked at him with confusion on my face and he of course chuckled then waved his hand in front of me but I didn't fly across the room like my father did, no, I felt this intense pain all over my body which made me collapse and I would not give Rasputin the satisfaction that I was in so much intense pain. I gritted my teeth and try to muffle my moans and screams.

I then heard a small _thud_ I looked up and saw that someone had thrown a biscuit of some kind and he lost his concentration, making the pain stop immediately. He then asked who dared to throw this bread at him. I looked around and saw this breath-takingly beautiful bronze-colored hair boy a little taller than I am. I was trying to place his face when I was again in awe when I saw his piercing emerald eyes. I went to stand back up and was helped by the bronze-haired boy. When it hit me, this was the servant boy that played the piano; his playing was like listening to the bird's sing it was as if he was singing to me through the piano. I have secretly watched him from time to time. I think it was either me or Maria that convinced out father to let the servant boy use our piano. We both could not play the piano very well so all it did was sit and collect dust.

I was about to say something to him when Rasputin cut me off.

"Well my boy, it seems that you could do very well as my right-hand man. I would also like to shake your hand."

"I will not shake the hand of someone who is amused by hurting innocent girls"

_Girl?_ He thinks I am a girl?! I am almost practically 9 I am not a _girl_ but I do like that he is standing up for me. Under different circumstances this would be frowned upon but I think my father would be understanding. I looked over to see one of my uncles helping him up. I would've done that but was struck down with another wave of pain, but this was so much worse than the last one and I let out a loud blood-curdling scream and collapsed and was sobbing and begging for the pain to go away. When I started to feel my eye lids get heavy and wanting to close. I finally gave into the blackness that was encasing me and shut my eyes, but before I did I heard a loud scream.

* * *

**Servant Boy POV:**

Can't believe this man would harm my angel, _my _angel! I was staring him down when I heard my Bella scream in pain. I turned to see her hunched over so much that she had to fall to the ground. I could not take it, seeing her in so much pain that she was begging for mercy, and he wouldn't give it to her After she collapsed I ran into Rasputin and knocked him down! causing him to stop inflicting pain and he let out a loud howl of pain when I pulled my arm back and thrusted it forward.

My fist made contact with his face and I continued to pummel him until I was pulled off of him and I turned to see that it was both Charlie and Bellastasia's older brother that join the Russian Navy, Nicholi.

I finally released him and went to check on Bellastasia, but even after defending my angel I was forced back away from the kitchen. But not before hearing Rasputin scream out

"I curse your entire family Charlie Romanov, you will have nothing but hurt and heartache, and I promise that you will regret ever refusing my offer! And you servant boy, you will regret turning me down as well!"

I was then congratulated by Tsar himself then was ordered to go back into the kitchen as if nothing had ever happened. Before I left I asked the Tsar if I could visit Bellastasia to make sure she was ok, but was told no. I slowly walked back to continue working as if nothing had happened without knowing if my Bella will be ok.

* * *

_(two days later)_

* * *

**Bellastasia POV:**

I had the most grueling headache when I woke up. I tried to open my eyes, but there was no use, but I did hear some voices whispering in the hall outside my room that sounded like the maids' gossip.

"Do you think what Mr. Rasputin said was true?"

"Do you really think that the guards are turning against him?"

"Hush you two, do you want poor miss Bellastasia to hear you and report you to her father?"

I can't believe that the maids would gossip like that about my father. I mean yes, it was odd that the guards did not show up when Charlie called for them, but then how do you explain how when Rasputin snapped his fingers someone collapsed and fell into a deep sleep. And that pain I felt! I don't see any marks me. It just felt like I was burning from the inside out. I finally opened my eyes to see my three sisters, my mother, father and Nicholi. He was my big overprotective brother that I loved to death. I guess he was on leave a little bit early. I was then searching for my savior. Where was the boy who stopped the most pain I have ever felt my entire existence? I went to sit up and was met with pain in all my muscles and joints.

"Father, mother, where is the servant boy who saved me? I wish to thank him properly."

"He is in the kitchen, he is just a servant boy." My mother, Elizabeth told me.

"I do not care! I wish to meet this boy personally!"

"I apologize Bella, but I will not let you mingle with the 'help', your father thanked him for you."

I can't believe that they won't let me talk to the boy who saved me. I wanted to thank him so much. Oh how I longed to see those piercing emerald eyes again. Just looking into those eyes I felt as if I were complete. Then what happened two days ago came rushing back to me and I started to sob all over again, but was comforted by Nicholi and turned to sob into his shirt and I finally pulled back and asked how long was I asleep?

"You were asleep for two days my dear Bella, you need to relax."

Then a wave of fear hit me, where was grandma ma? Did Rasputin kidnap her? Was she injured sometime after I collapsed?

"Where is grandma ma? Is she ok? How come she isn't here?!"

"Your grandmother is fine. She was with you all of yesterday but had to leave to go back to Paris, but I told her that you would send her a letter letting her know that you are indeed ok."

I quickly got up and put on my robe and walked over to my oak desk that Charlie had made just for me. I pulled out my personal stationary and started the letter to my grandma ma.

_Dear Grandma ma,_

_I am writing you to tell you that I am in fact alright and awake. I write to you sitting my my personal desk that you helped Char….father pick out for me. I am doing very well and I wish I was allowed to thank that mysterious boy who was by my side while Rasputin was trying to scare me. I know that the guards were asleep, I mean how else do you explain that not one of the them came to stop him. I heard the maids gossiping in the hall outside my room. Should I be worried that even they question him? I wish I was awake to tell you goodbye, but of course I was unconscious. _

_I hope that we can meet again in Paris like you told me. I still have the music box you gave me and will play it tonight pretending that you are in fact singing to me. I miss you already but I hope that you are doing well and that Rasputin did not injure you._

_Your forever,_

_Bellastasia._

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think so far? I am starting to get writer's block but I still the same concept in my head so it will probably take me longer in between chapters, unless you were to some how oh I don't know REVIEW this story so far. Lol… I would like to point out once again that this is in fact my FIRST fan fiction and I hope to do more…but not until I finish with this story and take a break for a bit. Again I am hoping for at least reviews…I already have 1.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****well here's another chapter to Bellastasia. This****will start out with Bella reading a letter from her grandma ma. And I will go from there. I am basically making this up as I go. I really wish that I would have more reviews but I need to get this story out and onto the web because it is going to stay in my head and drive me insane. After this chapter I am going to take a much needed break. I mean I know I haven't put to many chapters up but I have put at least 4 chapters up as of Feb. 15. Talk about a lot of work. But do not worry I do plan to continue this story.**

* * *

**Bellastasia POV:**

_October 28, 1912_

_My dearest Bella, _

_I am so happy that you are ok and that servant boy was kind of handsome wasn't he? I bet you can't stop thinking about him, am I right? I bet I am. But I am writing to also tell you that I plan to come back and stay for as long as I am able, since what happened I do not want to take the chance of Rasputin getting you and doing harm to my Bellastasia. I will arrive about the time you read this letter. I also hope that you still have 'our' music box and I plan to show Charlie just how wonderful a singer you are._

_I am also enclosing something that I am sure that you are going to love. It is a picture of the Eiffel Tower. When the time comes I plan to take you to Paris with me for a year. I already talked to your father and he is ok with it, so do not worry. Again with the boy, do you talk to him? I bet your mother and father do not allow that. My Bellastasia, it is time for me to say my goodbyes but do not worry I will be there by the time you all sit down to dinner._

_Your grandma ma,_

_Renee_

I can't believe it! My grandmother is coming to stay with me! I don't have to say goodbye. I can't sing with her every night now. I can even hear my lullaby now (link on profile for song)**. **I can feel the depression leaving me already. I hope that she can really stay as long as she says. I heard a car driving up the long driveway and went to my window to see none other than my grandma ma's car pull up. I of course got out of bed, put on my shoes and my robe then ran down to meet my grandmother and give her a long-needed hug. When I got down the stairs I nearly tripped over my own two feet I was in such a hurry but luckily caught myself on the banister. Once I got to her car I was met by her driver, Phillip. He was like a second father to me & he kept my grandmother company. I swear when I saw my grandmother and him together I felt as if I were looking at a husband and wife and not my grandmother and her driver.

Now I know what you are thinking, and no, Phillip isn't young, but he is a good deal younger than my grandmother, but I do not care. He makes her happy and I am ok with that. I secretly hope that they either get married or at least stay together even after it comes time for Phillip to retire.

"Grandma ma! I have missed you so much! How is Paris? Is it warmer there than it is here?" see growing up in Russia and having a grandmother to visit in Paris you can quickly tell the difference in the change of temperature. "Yes, my darling, the weather in Paris is slightly warmer than it is here, but that will not change my mind to stay with you and help you conquer your clumsiness by teaching you what my mother taught me."

"What grandma ma? What is it that you are going to teach me?"

I said jumping up and down. I hope that it is something that I can use when I get older.

"My Bella, I am going to help you learn how to do ballet." "Oh, well that is good too, er..um..well..I thought that you would've brought or found someone to help me defend myself."

"Oh my, Bella, dear no. a young woman such as yourself shouldn't have to defend yourself. That's what a man is for. Ballet will teach you to be less clumsy and more precise in your movements, I thought that you've been happy."

"Oh grandma ma, I am happy, I just thought that I was going to learn how to fight." See I've always been kind of a tomboy compared to my "girly" sisters. I guess I got my wanting to fight from Nicholi.

"My dear Bella, I see that Nicholi has rubbed off on you too much, I see that I came just in time, if I would've come any later I would be taken by surprise with you wearing pants instead of a dress like a 'normal' girl"

Now, I know what you all are thinking, well Bella why don't you just wear what you want to wear, but you all have to remember that it is only 1912 and wearing pants if you are a girl is completely forbidden, I mean yes, there were women in the 1800's who wore pants, but did they ever get married. I'm not sure why, but I don't like dresses, but I wear them because I want to make my grandmother, father, and mother happy. I would hate it if they were 'disappointed' in me.

I wonder if that servant boy would be unhappy with too. Now what a minute, why would I care what that boy thought? I guess it's because when I look at him, I feel as if I am complete, and every flaw that I have doesn't exist. I wonder what he's doing now.

* * *

**Servant Boy POV:**

I can't stop thinking about Bellastasia. I mean when I close my eyes and go to sleep she plagues my dreams, now I wouldn't call them nightmares, more like dreams that feel so real, but then they turn into some form of what happened just a few weeks ago. I can still see my angel in pain and I couldn't do anything to stop him. It was as if my feet were glued to the floor and I could not move. I hated it that I could not move. I bet she blames me for the pain. I wouldn't blame her if she did. I would blame myself too. As I work I still hear the maids and the kitchen staff whispering and gossiping about how maybe Rasputin was right and that Charlie did not deserve to be Tsar, but most of all they were worried that the curse he talked about would affect them too. I think Rasputin was trying to scare Charlie into contacting him and forfeiting the throne.

"Servant boy, what ever your name is…get over here and mop up this mess 'cause you missed a spot. The head butler told me, James, I could not stand that man, he was the most conniving person I have ever met, I watched what I said to him or talked about when he was around because usually he would tell the person above him then they would tell Charlie and you were usually docked so much money or you lost you pay for the day. Which isn't too bad when I have my angel secretly helping me.

I hope that one day that we can be together, because I feel this strong connection when I am around her, I mean the hairs on my neck and arms stand on end there is so much 'electricity' between us.

_**(a/n: I apologize for cutting his POV short but I find it slightly difficult to write in his POV right now, but I promise to fit him in sometimes..)**_

* * *

**Grandma Ma POV:**

I still cannot believe that my Bellastasia wanted to learn how to fight. I think that since Nicholi has rubbed off on her a little too much. But I will not say anything since I know that my Bella has always been a little different, but Nicholi being home has magnified that by like ten. Today I plan to teach Bella the basics of ballet. I hope that she gets the hang of it and goes off to join the Russian Ballet, but I know that that is jumping to conclusions, and will not force Bella to continue Ballet If she does not wish to.

"Ok Bella are you ready to learn the basics of ballet?"

Yes, grandma ma. I am very ready to start this lesson"

"Ok Bella, start in first position, put your heels together and your toes pointed out. Make your arms in an 'O' shape by your side. Next position, second position, with your heels and toes in the same position, but spread out a little."

As I called out third position there was a door slam which made both me and Bella to jump and run to see what is going on. I saw my daughter-in-law on the floor sobbing and my son trying to comfort her. I knew something was wrong because he ordered Bella and her sisters to go to their rooms. I slowly made my way over to my son and asked him what has happened. The response I got was terrible. My grandson, my only grandson has died. He was a hemophilic, which means that when he bleeds or gets a bruise there's a chance for internal bleeding or when he bleeds the blood does not clot as fast as it should.

As it turns out my daughter-in-law got a telegram stating that Nicholi had gotten into a fight with a fellow navy man and was badly bruised and injured, they thought that he was going to make it but, he died from internal bleeding around his stomach and other vital organs. I of course sobbed quietly only to be shocked to hear a scream from the top of the stairs. I turned to see Bella standing at the top of the stairs. Tears rolling down her face. I tried to go to her but she yelled at me to stay away from her. I put my hand over my mouth and quietly sobbed. Bella always wanted me to comfort her. I wonder what made her not want to now?

* * *

**Bellastasia POV:**

I can't believe I was told to go to my room. I mean I am old enough to understand what is going on. I am not a child. I know more than most people give me credit for. I may be clumsy but I am not stupid. So with that thought I went and snuck out of my room and listened to what my Parents and grandmother were trying to hide from us. I watched as my mother read what the telegram said aloud:

" ' _I am sad to inform you that your son, Nicholi Ronald Romanov, was badly injured in an altercation with another navy man. A witness to this stated that the fight broke out of defending the Tsar himself. When words were not enough the navy man was the first to throw a punch. Your son was taught well when it came to fighting, he got a few good punches in, but some of the navy man's comrades ganged up on him and severely injured him. _

_We thought that once we tended to his wounds that he would be ok, just a little sore for a couple of days. The next day he was up and about and joking with friends when all of a sudden he fell to the ground and was dead before he hit the ground. The local M.E. then found out that your son was a hemophiliac. That is when a woman, is a carrier of the disease, and when the woman gives birth to a son that son becomes hemophilic. The girls are just carriers._

_Again we are deeply sorry for this sudden news, and you have all of our condolences. _

_Sincerely, _

_U.S.S.R. Navy ' "_

Oh my goodness, my big brother, he was dead. And for what? He was just defending our father. As I was thinking this over I heard the worse news ever, besides the fact that my big brother was no longer here.

"My daughters, they…they have this disease, but they can pass it to their sons…this means that we can't have any more children?"

"Now, now Elizabeth, you forgot one daughter, Bellastasia, she isn't technically _our_ daughter. She can still give us a grandson and all the children she wants without having to worry about this disease"

_What?!_ I wasn't their _real_ daughter? My brother wasn't my real brother?! I couldn't process this all at once I finally let out a loud scream and stood to see my grandmother, my mother and father staring up at me. If I wasn't their daughter then who am I then? Am I really Bellastasia, the princess of Imperial Russia. Or am I just some commoner? I saw my grandmother..well someone's grandmother walk towards me but I ran into my room and hid under the covers and started to sob uncontrollably. First I am sad that I lost my big brother, but now top that with finding out that I am not really their daughter. Who am I then?

* * *

**A/N: well what did you think? That was fairly long for me. Almost 2,500 words. Please share this story with your friends. And I have a way to make Bella feel better. But now I am really going to wait until I have 5 reviews til I post chapter 5 ;) you know you want to review this story :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: well I have come up with a new way to get more reviews :P I will review your stories…if you have any, if you review this one;) …aren't I a little stinker :P … I will continue to write even if I don't have all the reviews that I want…cause I want to get this story out so I can start writing new ones that are floating in my head. I have no clue as to how many chapters I will make out of this story but I plan to make at least 17 or 18..and I already have 5, so I am almost halfway there :P. But without any further adieu here is chapter 6.**

* * *

**Edward POV:**

I woke up to the sound of rain pitter pattering on the roof of the palace. I was slightly groggy when I woke up from my much-needed sleep.

Once I was up and awake I got up and nudged Carlisle until he woke up. I made my way to the kitchen to try and find something easy to cook; you see I wasn't ever really a good cook.

I find that kind of ironic. I worked in the kitchen, yet I couldn't cook anything. Anything I tried to cook I would burn it. I even burn eggs. But that's why I woke Carlisle up. Good Lord, he's an amazing 's why I love it when he cooks our meals.

I still have that same dream; it's about the night when the palace was ambushed. I can still remember hearing the crashing of the tall windows with rocks flying through them. I even remember some throwing in "fire bombs". My best friend, Dimitri was burned alive from a fire bomb. It was an accident of course. He was running to get to me when a fire bomb came whistling down and landed on him.

See, a fire bomb was basically a rock with a gasoline-doused cloth wrapped around a good size rock. This rock came down and hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious. As I was running to him I was pulled away by one of the older kitchen staff.

I will never forgive myself for not going back to try and save Dimitri. I told Carlisle all of this a couple of months after he found me. He tries to tell me that it wasn't my fault that he died. I want to believe him, but there is still a part of me that blames myself.

"Breakfast is served" Carlisle said in his fake British accent that he uses every time he makes his meals.

"Oh…wow…Carlisle this is amazing what is this?" I greedily stuck my fork back in the food and stuffed my face with the food.

"Oh…well...its just eggs, bacon, sausages, fried bread, baked beans and mushrooms...It's the 'Full English Fry-Up' (**a/n: I looked this up so this is a typical English breakfast..Carlisle is an English name so I had him prepare the typical English meal**).

"I didn't know you were from England Carlisle…not that I have a problem with that..It's just.."

"It's ok, yes, I was born in England but when I was just a little boy, no older than 7 my mum and dad moved here to Russia. So I didn't even really know..that is until they passed on after that tragic accident"

Oh how could I forget. Carlisle mentioned how his parents were on there way to pick him up from a friends house; when they were gunned down for their money.

Since they didn't very much the delinquent pulled out his revolver and shot them both in the chest. And for 'good measure' he shot them both in the head. To make matters even worse he put them in the back of the car and drove the car to a marina dock and put the car in neutral and gave it a push.

He even had the nerve to watch as the car rolled into the lake.

Luckily someone saw the whole thing and called the local authorities. The man is still serving his life sentence. He is up for parole soon. I hope they reconsider the death penalty for that felon.

Carlisle didn't really tell me all of this. All he told me was that his parents were shot and killed by a man, but I also found out that the man who killed them was his own uncle, on his father's side.

See, Carlisle's father was coming into a 'decent' amount of money soon and his brother didn't really feel like sharing the money so what did he do. He killed his own brother and wife. Leaving Carlisle to live on the streets. He was in an orphanage for a while, but snuck out when the man running the orphanage was a mean 'ol drunk.

As I continued to eat this delicious meal I saw Carlisle walk out of the room. I guess old memories never really die.

* * *

**Carlisle POV:**

I cooked breakfast for us both. I cooked it exactly how I remember my mother made it. Oh how I missed her and father dreadfully. I can still remember them, but some of the memories are starting to fade away. That scares me, because I don't want to forget them. I mean they were my family for crying out loud.

I still remember mom's "Full English Fry-Up", maybe I made the breakfast subconsciously. I think my subconscious is trying to remember mom and dad, but my conscious is slowly forgetting them. Maybe this proves that I won't in fact forget them, I mean they were my parents after all.

"Carlisle?" ahh…Edward..he's like the little brother I always wanted…but really I'm old enough to be his father. Maybe that's why I feel so 'protective' of him.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Are you going to come back in here and eat? If not, I'm going to eat all of this delicious food without you." I could hear the humor in his voice, which meant that he did not really mean his threat.

As I walked back into the kitchen I heard this faint singing, it sounded like an angel came down from the heavens to bless mine and Edward's hearing. I shook it off thinking that no one comes here at all. I mean ever since the Romanov family was killed this place was blockaded up so no one could ever get in.

**(a/n: yes, I know it was kind of short but I promise to make Carlisle POV longer in the coming chapters)**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

As I made my way through Saint Petersburg I came upon this amazing restaurant with a pub I snuck in and grabbed a menu just to see what they had and they had:

_**Appetizers - **__**Закуски**_

_**I. Salads - **__**Салаты**_

_**Olivier Salad (Russian Potato Salad) - **__**Оливье**_

_**A flexible salad composed of boiled potatoes, vegetables, often with meat, mixed in mayonnaise.**_

_**This salad is the creation of a French chef, M. Olivier, who in the 1860s opened a fashionable restaurant in Moscow called The Hermitage.**_

_**Crab Stick Salad - **__**Салат из крабовых палочек**_

_**Salad with rice (or pasta), boiled eggs, sweet corn and diced crab (imitation or otherwise), mixed in mayonnaise.**_

_**order Russian crab meat**_

_**Herring Under a Fur Coat - **__**Сельдь под шубой**_

_**Also known as Fish under a Fur Coat (**__**Рыба под шубой**__**), its a Russian favorite. Ingredients include herring fillets, potatoes, carrots, beets, eggs and mayonnaise.**_

_**see recipe for **__**Herring Under a Fur Coat**_

_**Vinigret Salad - **__**Винегрет**_

_**Another Russian food favorite, the Vinigret is an excellent vegetarian salad. Recipe for **__**Russian Vinigret Salad**__**.**_

_**II. Cold starters - **__**Холодные закуски**_

_**Kholodets (Headcheese) - **__**Холодец**_

_**Pieces of chopped meat in a set jelly, mixed with spices and garlic.**_

_**Also known as **__**Studynets**__** by Ukrainians.**_

_**Salo (Salted Pork Fat) - **__**Сало**_

_**Salted and often seasoned pork fat, Salo is traditionally a Ukrainian delicatessen widely consumed by Russians.**_

_**Pickles - **__**Соления**_

_**Pickles, also known as salted cucumbers (**__**соленые огурцы**__**), are a popular Russian food snack with vodka.**_

_**Marinated Mushrooms - **__**Грибы маринованные**_

_**Russians not only like to pickle mushrooms and cucumbers, but tomatoes (**__**помидоры**__**), garlic (**__**чеснок**__**), beets (**__**свеклы**__**) and an assortment of other vegetables.**_

_**Red Caviar - **__**Красная икра**_

_**Also called: **__**Salmon Eggs**__** (Икра**__** лососевая**__**).**_

_**Black Caviar - **__**Черная икра**_

_**Also called: **__**Caviar of Sturgeon**__** (**__** Икра осетра**__**).**_

_**Smoked Salmon - **__**Копчёный лосось**_

_**Also look for Turbot (**__**Палтус**__**), Sea Bass (**__**Капитан**__**), Rybets (**__**Сиг**__**), Osetrina (**__**Осетрина**__**), Trout (**__**Форель**__**), Shad (**__**Шэд**__**) and Eel (**__**Угорь**__**).**_

_**Meat Assortment - **__**Мясное ассорти**_

_**Cold meats in an assortment or on their own.**_

_**tongue (**__**язык**__**), boiled pork (**__**буженина**__**), fore shank (**__**рулька**__**), chicken roll (**__**рулет куриный**__**), bacon (**__**бекон**__**).**_

_**Kubasa (Sausage or Salami) - **__**Колбаса**_

_**Kubasa (**__**Canadian spelling**__**) is a smoked meat sausage with spices and garlic, common in Russia & Ukraine.**_

_**III. Hot starters - **__**Горячие закуски**_

_**Pancakes with Caviar - **__**Блины с икрой**_

_**with Black Caviar (**__**с черной икрой**__**)**_

_**with Red Caviar (**__**с красной икрой**__**)**_

_**Pancakes with Meat - **__**Блины с мясом**_

_**Varying types of meat from chicken to sausage and ham, rolled in pancakes (crapes) known as **__**blini**__** (**__**блины**__**).**_

_**Mushrooms Baked in Smetana  
**__**Грибы запеченные с сметаной**_

_**A popular hot appetizer. Served in a small metal dish with mushrooms baked into smetana (sour cream).**_

_**Chicken Wings - **__**Крылышки**_

_**Calamari (Squid) - **__**Кальмары**_

_**Shrimp - **__**Креветки**_

_**Russian Soups - **__**Супы**_

_**Borscht - **__**Борщ**_

_**A vegetable soup most commonly made with beets and often with meat.**_

_**Okroshka - **__**Окрошка**_

_**A cold soup based on kvas, green onion, herbs and spices such as black pepper, mustard or horse radish.**_

_**Shchi - **__**Щи**_

_**Cabbage soup. See Russian food recipe for **__**Shchi**__**.**_

_**Ukha - **__**Уха**_

_**A fish soup cooked with potatoes and other vegetables.**_

_**Rassolnyk - **__**Рассольник**_

_**A tart sorrel soup sometimes served with kidneys.**_

_**Mushroom Soup - **__**Грибной суп**_

_**Unlike the mushroom soup you find in a Cambell's can, Russian mushroom soup is usually a simple, wholesome soup with mushrooms, onions, carrots, potatoes, and a spoonful of sour cream upon serving.**_

_**Solyanka with meat - **__**Солянка мясная**_

_**A thick meat based soup with pickle juice.**_

_**Solyanka with fish - **__**Солянка рыбная**_

_**A thick fish based soup with pickle juice.**_

_**Main Courses - **__**Горячие Блюда**_

_**Goluptsi (Cabbage Rolls) - **__**Голубцы**_

_**Seasoned ground beef and rice filling stuffed inside boiled cabbage leaves. Sweet pepper shells are also a popular alternative to cabbage.**_

_**Shashlyk (Shish kebab) - **__**Шашлык**_

_**Marinated meat cooked on a skewer.**_

_**Popularity in Russia originated in the late 19th century from Central Asian and Caucuses regions.**_

_**Choices often include "Shashlyk from" (**__**Шашлыки из**__**): beef (**__**говядины**__**), veal (**__**телятины**__**), chicken (**__**курицы**__**), mutton (**__**баранины**__**) and fish (**__**рыбы**__**).**_

_**Blini with Tvorog - **__**Блины с творогом**_

_**Blini**__** are Russian pancakes or crapes, while **__**Tvorog**__** is cottage cheese curds (the filling of the crape).**_

_**Some Russians, Ukrainians, Poles and Canadians also use the term **__**Nalesniki**__** (**__**Налесники**__**).**_

_**Pelmeni - **__**Пельмени**_

_**A traditional Russian dish made with minced meat filling, wrapped in thin dough dumplings.**_

_**Vareniki - **__**Вареники**_

_**Ukrainian dumplings made with different filings including mashed potatoes, sour cabbage, tvorog and berries.**_

_**Vareniki are the same kind of dumplings found throughout Canadian supermarkets, better known as **__**Perogies**__**.**_

_**Pirozhki - **__**Пирожки**_

_**Small dough buns or pies stuffed with variable fillings. Traditional fillings include **__**Pirozhki with**__** (**__**Пирожки с**__**)...**_

_**Fish**__** (**__**рыбой**__**) sautéed with onions and mixed with hard-boiled chopped eggs.**_

_**Meat**__** (**__**мясом**__**) boiled and chopped, then mixed with sautéed onions and eggs.**_

_**Potato**__** (**__**картошкой**__**) mashed, then mixed with eggs and smetana (sour cream).**_

_**Cabbage**__** (**__**капустой**__**) sautéed, plus egg and spices.**_

_**Chebureki - **__**Чебуреки**_

_**A popular Russian food that originated in Georgia.**_

_**Chebureki consist of a thin layer of dough and seasoned ground meat filling, deep-fried in a pan of oil.**_

_**Draniki - **__**Драники**_

_**A popular dish said to have originated in Belarus. Draniki are basically potato pancakes, usually served with a rich serving of smetana (sour cream).**_

_**see recipe for **__**Draniki with Fish**_

_**Kotleti - **__**Котлеты**_

_**Fried meat cutlets, not dissimilar to Salisbury steak.**_

_**Chicken Kiev - **__**Котлета по-киевски**_

_**A dish of boneless chicken breast pounded and rolled around cold unsalted butter, then breaded and fried.**_

_**Russian food recipe for **__**Chicken Kiev**_

_**Beef Stroganoff - **__**Говядина по-строгановски**_

_**Sautéed pieces of beef served in a sour cream sauce.**_

_**Side Dishes & Dressings - **__**Гарниры и заправки**_

_**Rice with Vegetables - **__**Рис с овощами**_

_**Steamed Vegetables - **__**Овощи паровые**_

_**Grilled Vegetables - **__**Овощи гриль**_

_**Mashed Potatoes - **__**Картофельное пюре**_

_**French Fries - **__**Картофель фри**_

_**Spaghetti-pasta - **__**Паста-спагетти**_

_**Cooked Buckwheat - **__**Гречневая каша**_

_**Eaten in Russia as a side dish, just like rice or potatoes in the west.**_

_**Smetana (Sour Cream) - **__**Сметана**_

_**Mayonnaise - **__**Майонез**_

_**Salad Oil - **__**Масло растительное**_

_**Tomato Ketchup - **__**Кетчуп**_

_**Butter - **__**Масло сливочное**_

_**Mustard - **__**Горчица**_

_**Horseradish - **__**Хрен**_

_**Cocktail Sauce - **__**Соус коктейльный**_

_**Olive Oil - **__**Масло оливковое**_

_**Soya Sauce - **__**Соевый соус**_

_**Russian Dessert - **__**Десерт**_

_**Tvorog - **__**Творог**_

_**A type of cottage cheese, tvorog is a tasty Russian treat when eaten with **__**honey**__** (**__**мёд**__**) or **__**jam**__** (**__**варенье**__**).**_

_**Syrniki - **__**Сырники**_

_**Popular for both dessert and breakfast, they consist of tvorog fried on a sauce-pan. The outsides of these "tvorog patties" become crispy, while the center is warm and creamy. Served with a spoonful of sour cream.**_

_**Sirok - **__**Сырок**_

_**A treat that tastes similar to cheesecake. **__**Sirok**__** is basically tvorog coated in chocolate or other sweat coatings.**_

_**Blini - **__**Блины**_

_**A thin Russian pancake (or crape), that is eaten for dessert with **__**honey**__** or jam. Here's a popular **__**Blini recipe**__**.**_

_**Oladi - **__**Оладьи**_

_**Oladi are also pancakes, but much thicker than Blini. Oladi resemble pancakes in the west (while blini are more like crapes). Eaten with butter, honey and/or jam.**_

_**Cake - **__**Торт**_

_**There are many varieties of cake, from moist to puffy, while most are fairly sweet. Some cakes are made without flour and use ground walnuts or almonds instead.**_

_**Ice Cream - **__**Мороженое**_

_**No matter the season, even in the dead of winter at minus 20 below zero, Russians love their ice cream.**_

_**Popular varieties**__**of ice cream: Vanilla (**__**Ванильное**__**), Strawberry (**__**Клубничное**__**), Peppermint (**__**Мятное**__**), Chocolate (**__**Шоколадное**__**), Blueberry (**__**Черничное**__**), Pistachio (**__**Фисташковое**__**), Raspberry (**__**Малиновое**__**), Caramel (**__**Карамельное**__**), Plum (**__**Сливовое**__**).**_

_**Jelly - **__**Желе**_

_**Jellied fruit from the likes of cherries, pears and plums is a popular Russian food served for dessert.**_

_**Halva - **__**Халва**_

_**A popular Russian treat with origins from the Middle East. Halva is basically a high calorie spread or paste made from sunflower seeds, sesame seeds or various nuts.**_

_**purchase **__**halva**__** from online Russian food store.**_

_**Zefir - **__**Зефир**_

_**Sweet and fluffy marshmallow treat popular in Russia.**_

_**purchase **__**Russian Zefir**__** online**_

_**Russian Drinks - **__**Напитки**_

_**I. Drinks with alcohol - **__**Алкогольные напитки**_

_**Beer - **__**Пиво**_

_**Beer on tap - **__**Разливное пиво**_

_**Beer from bottles - **__**Пиво в бутылках**_

_**Unfiltered Beer - **__**Пиво нефильтрованное**_

_**Imported Beer - **__**Пиво импортированное**_

_**While drinking beer, Russians & Ukrainians often snack on **__**dry salted fish**__** (**__**рыбка солено-сушеная**__**) and shrimp (**__**креветка**__**) or smoked calamari (**__**кальмары копчёные**__**).**_

_**Wine - **__**Вино**_

_**Red wine - **__**Красное вино**_

_**White wine - **__**Белое вино**_

_**Blush wine - **__**Розовое вино**_

_**Port - **__**Портвайн**_

_**Some popular wine in Russia: Moldovan (**__**молдовское**__**), Bulgarian (**__**болгарское**__**), Californian (**__**калифорнское**__**), Australian (**__**австралийское**__**), Crimean (**__**крымское**__**), Georgian (**__**грузинское**__**), Argentinean (**__**аргентинское**__**), Italian (**__**итальянское**__**), French (**__**французское**__**).**_

_**Vodka - **__**Водка**_

_**Russian vodka ("little water"), generally has an alcohol content of 40% (USA 80 proof).**_

_**Good Russian vodka is derived from grains, potato or sugar beat molasses.**_

_**Samogon - **__**Самогон**_

_**Samogon is homemade Russian vodka. Like moonshine in the west, it usually has a very high alcohol content.**_

_**Not found on the menu in restaurants, it is nevertheless, quite popular amongst friends when drinking at home.**_

_**Cognac - **__**Коньяк**_

_**After vodka, cognac is the second most popular spirit you will find on Russian tables.**_

_**Tequila - **__**Текила**_

_**Whisky - **__**Виски**_

_**Gin - **__**Джин**_

_**Rum - **__**Ром**_

_**Liqueurs - **__**Ликёры**_

_**I. Non alcohol drinks - **__**Безалкогольные напитки**_

_**Compote - **__**Компот**_

_**A light refreshing drink made by boiling fresh fruit with sugar, then leaving it to cool and infuse.**_

_**Unlike juice, the original fruit or berry in Russian compote is preserved in the juice. Buy **__**compote**__** online.**_

_**Juice - **__**Сок**_

_**Common varieties of juice: Orange (**__**Апельсиновый**__**), Grapefruit (**__**Грейпфрутовый**__**), Peach (**__**Персиковый**__**), Pineapple (**__**Ананасовый**__**), Raspberry (**__**Малиновый**__**), Apricot (**__**Абрикосовый**__**), Cherry (**__**Вишнёвый сок**__**), Strawberry (**__**Клубничный**__**), Apple (**__**Яблочный**__**).**_

_**buy **__**juice**__** produced in Russia**_

_**Kvas - **__**Квас**_

_**A dark, fizzy, slightly sour-tasting drink made from bread or grain in a similar process to brewing beer. Very refreshing when drank cold on a hot summer day.**_

_**Kefir - **__**Кифир**_

_**Kefir is a fermented milk drink with varying degrees of sour, depending on how long it has fermented.**_

_**Milk - **__**Молоко**_

_**Chocolate milk - **__**Молоко шоколадное**_

_**White milk - **__**Молоко белое**_

_**Milkshake -**__** Молочный Коктейль**_

_**A few common flavors: Chocolate (**__**Шоколадный**__**), Strawberry (**__**Клубничный**__**), Vanilla (**__**Ванильный**__**).**_

_**Mineral Water - **__**Вода минеральная**_

_**plain water (no carbonation) - **__**вода без газа**_

_**carbonated water - **__**вода с газом**_

_**Pop (Soft Drinks) - **__**Вода газированная**_

_**Coca Cola (**__**Кока-Кола**__**), Diet Coke (**__**Кока-Кола Лайт**__**), Sprite (**__**Спрайт**__**), Fanta (**__**Фанта**__**), Red Bull (**__**Ред Булл**__**).**_

_**Tea / Coffee - **__**Чай / Кофе**_

_**Russians love to sit around the table, drink tea or coffee and eat **__**chocolate & sweets**__**. Russia, incidentally, is one of the largest tea consumers and importers in the world.**_

_**Espresso - **__**Эспрессо**_

_**Decaffeinated coffee - **__**Кофе без кофеина**_

_**American coffee - **__**Кофе Американский**_

_**Irish coffee - **__**Кофе по-ирландски**_

_**Cappuccino - **__**Капуччино**_

_**Jasmine tea - **__**Чай Цветок Жасмин**_

_**Rose bud tea - **__**Чай Шиповник**_

_**Earl Grey tea - **__**Чай Эрл Грей**_

_**Green tea - **__**Чай Зелёный**_

They seemed to have everything at this restaurant. I so wanted to go in but I was chased off by the pub owner. I decided that I no longer wanted to be here in Russia. I wanted to go find what was there in Paris. I walked for what felt like hours over to the train station I was next in line when I was turned away. It seems that you need a passport to leave Russia if you are going to another country.

As I was walking away I was pulled to the side by an elderly woman. "Go see Edward and Carlisle at the old Romanov Palace". I asked her why and she just said "well, you want to get to Paris don't you?" I of course nodded. "well they can help you". I gave her a quick hug and ran over to the towering palace that could be seen from where I was standing, and that was at the center of town.

Once I reached the Palace I saw that it was boarded up tight. Sassy made her way in (**a/n if you forgot who Sassy is, it's the stray beagle puppy that Bella found**) "Sassy! Get back here!" I tried to grab her but she snuck in through a crack in between boards of wood. I tried to get in there and I finally found an opening that was big enough for me.

I was walking around the big what looked like a foyer. I slowly walked over to a table that held a vase. I couldn't help but feel as if this all seemed familiar to me.

I started humming the song that I has helped me fall asleep.

_**Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December **_

**_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..._**

**_(Instrumental interlude)  
(Singing aaa with melody)_**

**_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..._**

**_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember._**

**_And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December_**

I apparently was singing louder than I thought as I got towards the end because I was interrupted by this gorgeous man storming out into the open and yelled

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

* * *

**A/N: ok so I know that that is a mean place to leave off. But this whole thing is about 3,000 words maybe even more. I mean I think that this is a lot for a chapter since I haven't updated for a while. Given that about 1,000 of these words is the Russian Menu. I wanted to put that in there to show just what kind of foods they eat. The next chapter will be about Edward convincing Bella to 'pretend' to be Bellastasia. Thank you to all who reviewed and to those who even added me to their story alerts.**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I have had writer's block, but not on what to write, but **_**how**_** to write it :P I am glad that more and more people are adding me to their favorites and their story alerts. I even have an author alert :D I'm glad that people like this story, but I wish I would have more reviews. I mean I'm not one of those people who all they want are reviews. I just like hearing other peoples' opinions on what I'm doing right or even wrong. Any way, enough with my rant…here is chapter 7 :) **

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Carlisle and I were finishing up our delicious breakfast when out of no where we heard what sounded like an angel was sent down from heaven to bless our ears with its music. We looked at each other then got up and slowly made our way to the main ballroom. Once we came to the ballroom I peeked around the corner to see none other than _my _angel. She was swaying to the song she was humming. I was at a loss for words when it came to her. I mean, she looked good enough to eat (a/n: I couldn't help myself). I was brought back into reality by Carlisle elbowing me in the back to gain my attention.

"Who are you are you and how did you get in here?"

I said that with a bit more anger than I intended and this was confirmed when I saw the angel cringe at my question. I wanted to go apologize to her, but I made myself stay where I was. Carlisle was the first to make introductions.

"So…umm…"

"…Bella…"

"Bella..why are you here? Oh, by the way I am Carlisle and this young gentleman behind me is Edward. Some people call us con artists, but I like to think of us as 'criminally inclined'."

As Carlisle said that I let out a small chuckle and I looked up to see Bella cover her mouth to hide her laughter, but she did that so poorly. Seeing that just made me chuckle even more. I was elbowed in the stomach this time by Carlisle I looked up to curse him but I when I did I saw that she was blushing a bright shade of scarlet and she was biting her bottom lip. And doing so made her look even more endearing.

"So can you two help me and Sassy here or not?"

"Sassy?" I said as I looked around for the invisible person and was met by being tackled by a beagle puppy.

"That would be Sassy."

Carlisle and Bella were both laughing as Sassy was licking my face. I finally picked her up and sat her on the floor next to me and lifted myself back up. I then went into the kitchen to grab a piece of sausage that I hadn't had a chance to finish and I brought it back out. I was met with confused looks from both, Carlisle and Bella that is until I squatted down to Sassy's level and gave her the sausage.

"So why _are_ you here anyway?" I asked her as I stood back up.

"I'm here because I heard that you two can help me get to Paris, with artificial documents that can get me there."

"And how do you know that we do that?"

"Now, Edward there is no need to be rude to our guest. Yes Bella, we can in fact help you get to Paris." Carlisle said as he winked at me. This was our signal to each other lately if we think any woman we find looks enough like the long lost princess, Bellastasia. I took this as my cue and started to work my charm.

"Bella, has anyone ever told you that you look like the princess Bellastasia herself?"

"well..um…no" she said as she started to blush again. Good lord her blush made my stomach fill with butterflies. What is wrong with me?

"Well you in fact look like her. So much like her in fact that with the right make up…the right posture..and correct mannerisms you could pass as her..but there is a lot of work."

This was our way of making the women think that they could do it and that they don't need all the extra things. This was also our way of figuring out who might be the _real_ Bellastasia. I saw her thinking this over and biting her lip while she was thinking. All of a sudden I was hit with a feeling that she was in fact the _real_ Bellastasia. I could just feel it in my gut. They way she bit her bottom lip looked exactly the way the princess used to too. I gave Carlisle a nudge and told her that we would give her some time to think and go into the kitchen and with that we walked away.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I cannot believe that man thought I needed makeup advice..from him!! I mean I have perfect manners. I know how to behave; lord knows you had to know how to behave when you were with Miss Hanniggan. If you misbehaved when she was around you would get a severe beating and you missed the rest of the day's meal, so you hoped you didn't misbehave before breakfast otherwise you would be starving by dinner time.

I learned that lesson the hard way. I somehow became a smart mouth while I stayed with her. I can remember some of my life before I was sent to the orphanage. I lived on the streets. I got what I needed by pilfering the carts in the market. You had to make sure that your timing was just right, otherwise you were either chased by men with legs of lamb or even men with metal at the blacksmiths if there was a woman not able to chase you.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw that Sassy had made her way over to the stairs and I was taken by surprise by the large portrait of what looked like, a royal family. There were 4 girls and an older boy and then there was, what looked like the mother and father of the 5 children. The youngest looking girl looked _different_ from the rest of the family entirely. That made me wonder if she was, in fact, adopted, or maybe she just inherited some recessive genes that were not present in the others. That had to be it. I mean, what the poor girl must've went through if she ever found out that she wasn't really who she thought she was (**a/n yes I know I am being ironic but I have to add some humor I mean it cant be all drama** :P)

"She's beautiful isn't she."

"The young one, the one holding her father's hand, that's her, that's Bellastasia. Doesn't she look a lot like you?"

"Yea, she does doesn't she." Carlisle said agreeing with Edward.

I looked back at the portrait and stared at the little girl. She did look a lot like me. But my hair is so much darker. My hair is more auburn, and this girl's hair is more a dark chocolate color. Maybe, maybe this could work. I bit my bottom lip while thinking about it. I mean, this was probably my only shot to get to Paris. I took the necklace that I wear around my neck and looked at it. I wanted answers and the answers are in Paris so with that I said.

"I'm in. I am yours to teach."

I looked back at Edward and Carlisle and I saw the high-fiving each other. I wonder if they knew that I was going to say yes. I mean it's like they were banking on me saying yes. As if I was being conned. I shook that thought out of my head. If I wanted to go to Paris I wouldn't question them. Even if I had an unpleasant feeling that something bad would happen on my way to Paris.

* * *

**Bartok POV:**

I was snoozing against the glowy cylinder when all of a sudden this green mist started to ooze out of the dragon-shaped opening. That could only mean one thing. There was a Romanov family member near. I got up and started to walk around, but I tripped over the chain that attached to the cylinder. I was so clumsy. My momma always told me that I was too clumsy for my own good. I guess I just proved her right. I can remember when all my brothers and sister would laugh and tease me when I would fall over myself. Later, I met Rasputin. He took me in and promised he would never tease me. Well, he did just that, but he didn't promise that he would yell, throw things at me, or even choke me.

But I am getting sidetracked. I looked around the open ballroom and saw 3 figures over by the grand staircase and next to a feminine looking figure was a, what looked like, a Beagle puppy. I drug the cylinder with me to get a better look. And when I got a closer to the girl more green-colored mist oozed out. I knew that this meant that the youngest Romanov was in fact alive! How did this happen? Should I tell Rasputin? What should I have for dinner, steak or chicken? Mmmm…chicken sounds very good right now.

Curse me and my short-term memory. I need to go back and inform Rasputin that Bellastasia is in fact, alive.

* * *

_Now to end this chapter, I am going to skip over to an anonymous POV either pm me or tell who you think it is and who else the person is talking to in the beginning in a review ;)__**(this is in Paris. The first person to guess who this person right gets a shout-out from me in the next chapter)**_

* * *

**_____POV:**

"Emmett get up now!!" He still didn't get up. "Emmett! Get your sluggish bum up now!"

"Man, you're gonna miss breakfast."

That did it. I could always count on my man to get the job, which was getting Emmett up, done. I walked over to him and gave him a deep and passionate-filled kiss.

"Eww…come on guys spare me the public display of affection."

Emmett was one to talk. He always displayed his affection of Rosalie in front of every one, not caring who would see. This made Rose feel special, not that she didn't already feel that way. See my boyfriend and her were twins. They both had blonde hair, but my guy had a darker shade of blonde, while Rose had a more light-colored tint to hers. As Rosalie walked in I ran over to her, and took her to show her some ads for a sale in a local boutique. We loved to shop. It wasn't like we were addicted. We could stop whenever we wanted. We just didn't feel like it.

"Rosie, do you have to go shopping with her? Can't you just stay home and relax with me."

I softly chuckled when I saw my boyfriend shudder at what would happen if I just went shopping and leaving Rose and Em alone with him.

"Come on Rose, the boutiques are waiting for us."

With that we walked down our very occupied street and off to the many boutiques here in Paris.

* * *

**A/N: well that was chapter 7. What did you guys think? I apologize for not updating sooner. I just got sidetracked with homework. What with Biology homework, English papers, and math homework. And now that I am on Spring Break next week I can hopefully update more often and more chapters out there. I still don't know how many chapters I plan to make this story. I guess whenever I feel that I am done this story will have to come to an end *tear* but do not worry. I plan to write more stories. But as I am with this one I plan to do one at a time. Doing more than one at a time seems too stressful. And to me I wouldn't know how to keep the stories separate. But I do appreciate all the hits my story has gotten and as of today (3-12-09) this story has 179 hits. :D thank you all who view this :)**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to thank you all who reviewed and like this story. I would also like to take the time to congratulate 'reader131lovesbooks' for being the very first person to correctly figure out who the anonymous POV was. Which wasn't that hard to figure out anyway though :P which was my point. I am not going to announce who it is. But I am giving her kudos for figuring it out within minutes of me posting it. I also plan to add these in from time to time :P and **_**maybe **_**won't be related to the story :P (I am doing this to get more reviews but at the same time to add some humor to this story).**

* * *

**Rasputin POV:**

I was having the best dream. I was the new Tsar of all Russia and no one could stand in my way. One of many, women, who worshiped me came up to me telling me how wonderful I am and how they love to worship me. All of a sudden the melodic voice turned into an annoying voice that sounded familiar.

The women were all saying, "Master wake up! Master wake up! I have good news, wake up!" I was already in a bad mood when I heard her voice change, but when I opened my eyes I was met with the vision of Bartok jumping up and down on my chest. I quickly grabbed him and squeezed him tightly asking what he wanted.

"Master! Master! I have great news…well I wouldn't call it great…more along the lines of terrible…I even remember where it is…"

"Where what is Bartok?"

"What?"

"You told me you knew where the good news was."

"I didn't say there was good news did I?"

"Yes, Bartok you did."

No, I don't remember telling you that."

Ok now I wanted to strangle Bartok with all the fiber of my being, but I am trying to contain that anger. Bartok was now singing an annoying folk song. Ok, forget being nice. I grabbed Bartok and strangled him asking him to remember the terrible but great news. Finally, he choked out that Bellastasia was in fact alive. I squeezed him tighter as my anger escalated, but quickly let him go.

"How can that be great news! That's horrible. I thought that my curse would do the trick to the whole Romanov family."

"Maybe she's not a _true_ Romanov?"

For once Bartok was right. Maybe my curse did work, but the drawback was that Bella was still alive. I couldn't let that go. I mean, yes, I did have feelings for her, but those feelings turned toward hatred and I even despised her. It was when she stood up to me at the Ball all those years ago. She proved to me that she really didn't have feelings for me. I wanted her dead along with her whole family, only thing wrong with that was, that she wasn't a _true _Romanov.

I went to my cabinet where all my potions, curses, and other dark magic things.

"Master, what are you l..loo…looking for?"

" I am looking for a way to kill Bellastasia and all those she holds dear."

"But master, she already lost everyone she held dear…"

"That may be true Bartok, but I plan to make her suffer even more."

I walked off thinking about my plan, leaving Bartok scratching his head in confusion. I really need to think about getting different friends/sidekicks.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Paris, France._

* * *

**Esme POV:**

I felt sorry for Madam. She lost her whole family. She and her granddaughter, Bellastasia were almost on the train when she was separated from her. I know how that feels. I also lost a child. He was the most wonderful baby I could've asked for. Unfortunately, he died. The cause of death is still unknown but he was sleeping in his crib and then he wasn't breathing and had no pulse. (**a/n: this is called SIDS aka Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. It's when the baby dies with no known reason. It's not very common now a days but it still can happen.**)

I felt sorry for her. Not knowing if her granddaughter was in fact alive, or passed on. I felt guilty on my part. I mean, I had some closure with my child, but she may never find out. Now, with all these women coming around claiming that they are in fact Bellastasia. It got so out of hand that I had to start interviewing the women before they even got to meet with Renee. Some were smart and did some research on the Romanov line, but others were just very convincing.

"Esme, could you come in here please, I would like you to escort Miss Tanya…oops..I mean _Bellastasia_ out of my house."

"But grandma ma, how could you kick out your own granddaughter?"

I rolled my eyes, this girl was the fakest I have seen yet. I could even see that brown was not her real hair color. I saw strawberry-blonde roots. And her eyes were blue and not the chestnut brown that Bella's were.

"Je suis désolée Mademoiselle, mais vous devez partir maintenant. Vous êtes bouleverser son." _(I'm sorry miss but you have to leave now. You're upsetting her)._

"huh?" I had a feeling that she didn't know French. Bellastasia knew 4 different languages including French.. I inwardly laughed to myself when I saw the dumbfounded look on her face.

"You have to leave, you are upsetting Madam Renee."

"Fine, but you both are making a _BIG_ mistake."

Renee rolled her eyes while I tried to hide a small chuckle. She apparently did not know her roots were showing. I walked back over to her trying to console her. All of these women claiming to be her long-lost granddaughter both frustrated and exhausted her. I envy her, not because she is rich, but that she has someone to care for that also loves her. I have someone that loves me, but he lives in Russia, he had a troubled past. Growing up on the streets after escaping that horrible orphanage it made him a more street smart person, but it also made him more 'lonely'.

I walked back up to my room and sat on my bed. I picked up the old picture frame my mother had bought for me. Inside this frame was a picture I held dear to my heart. It was a picture of me and my love as children. We grew up on the same street. That is until he was sent to the orphanage. Oh how I miss Carlisle. I use to write to him every day, but suddenly the letters stopped coming. I then knew that he had escaped from that horrible orphanage. I was pleased to hear that, but I was also sad that I could not talk to him anymore.

"Esme, someone else pretending to be Bellastasia is at the door."

"On my way Madam."

I am getting so worn-out with all these women coming in and annoying Renee. I wonder, if Bellastasia was alive what would she be up to right this very moment.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I still cannot believe that I agreed to be given 'lessons' on how to act like royalty. I mean I knew how to act when you had company, how hard would it be to act nice around royalty. I have this weird feeling that I in fact know how to behave when you are having royalty as guests. But the lessons went ok.

I'm still washing the strawberries and whip cream out of my hair. I shouldn't have let Edward's comment get to me, but he just made me so mad, why does he make me so mad so easily. I can remember last night as if it were yesterday. Wait, it was just yesterday, anyway I grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and threw them at him. This caused a massive food fight among the three of us. Carlisle was ore devious than I gave him credit for. He had this whole throw and then duck thing working for him, but Edward and I conspired to get Carlisle.

We stopped for a few minutes and Carlisle got up from his hiding spot and looked around, little did he know that we snuck around to him on the floor and when we got close enough he jumped up and slammed mashed potatoes in his face, not too hard though. We all were laughing and Carlisle caught us off guard by flinging strawberries in our faces. Once we were sure everything was a mess we decided to get all cleaned up.

"Bella? It's Edward, Carlisle wanted me to tell you that we leave for Paris in a week. So you better make sure you remember all we taught you."

"What, that flinging food around is a good way to make a laugh?" I could tell that Edward was rolling his eyes thinking that I was actually serious. "I'm just kidding Edward, trust me I will remember how to act when we go to Paris to meet the Duchess."

I was not prepared for what happened next, Edward just walked into my room, and he didn't even ask if I was 'decent' so that he could come in. I was just wearing a towel, I let out a loud shriek of surprise and embarrassment. I yelled for him to get out. All the yelling caused Carlisle to come running in as well and I blushed even more. Thank goodness for Carlisle, he pulled an awe-struck Edward out of my room. I slammed my door and went back to my bed and sat down. Why didn't he leave when I screamed? Why didn't I try to push him out? This was very confusing for me. Was I developing feelings for him? No, I couldn't, he was just my ticket to get to Paris and try and find what I subconsciously felt was my family.

I keep thinking about that dream I keep having. The one where this elderly woman and I were saved by this young boy. He looked a little older than me, but too much older. After that, I wake up. Every night have that same dream. I have no idea what it means, but maybe it has to do with the boy who helps me escape, or maybe even the elderly woman who I escape with.

"Bella, Carlisle and I are going to the market. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes, that would be nice. I could see what interesting and fascinating things the market has to offer."

"Why are we going in the first place? I mean no that I don't want to…"

"Do you always ramble?"

"Only when I get nervous." I felt myself blushing and cursed myself for blushing so easily.

"So you ramble a lot don't you." Damn him and that gorgeous crooked smile. I got up and walked over to him and told him that I needed a few minutes to get ready. I went to my closest and when I opened it up something round fell off the top shelf. I bent down to pick it up and when I touched it I felt a tiny spark of electricity run through my fingers.

I looked at it and it looked so familiar but I had no clue what it was. I inspected every side of this thing and saw what looked like a keyhole. The keyhole looked about the same size as the charm on my necklace. I put the charm into the hole and turned the key and the lid opened to present this royal looking dancing couple twirling around to a familiar tune. Then it hit me. It was my lullaby that I use to sing to the younger kids in the orphanage.

How could my lullaby that I had made up be the same tune as the song in this jewelry box? I quickly shut the box and shoved it back on the shelf. It had to be just another coincidence.

"Bella, are you coming with us or not?"

I looked back at the closet and bit my lip but turned around and started to head towards the door, but I tripped over my own two feet. I closed my eyes and braced myself for a hard fall, but when I opened my eyes I saw those piercing emerald green eyes, then I realized that Edward had managed to get over to me just in time. He was so fast, almost like a vampire. (**a/n: sorry I couldn't resist putting that in there :P**)

"Are you ok Bella?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for catching me. I am so clumsy sometimes. I remember my grandmother tried giving my ballet lessons, but that didn't help me any." That was totally random. It was true, but I don't really remember my grandmother very well.

Edward started walking, but I'm assuming he forgot he was carrying me, because when we got to Carlisle he gave us a weird look and asked if I was alright. Edward looked confused and I was trying to hide a laugh.

"I'm fine Carlisle, I just tripped over myself and Edward here forgot he was still holding me. You can let me down now Edward"

"Oh, sorry about that." Did I just see Edward blush? I didn't know he could. The rose color looked adorable on him. Now that I was safely back on the ground we headed out the door and off to the market.

* * *

**A/N: I know that that is a weird place to stop but I want to leave the trip to the market for the chapter also from now on since I have more than one character with the same letter that starts their names I will be writing out their whole name. I am still so excited. Just 6 days until the Twilight DvD is released. And in case you all didn't already know shooting will begin tomorrow for New Moon. I found this out at ****.com**** they keep you up to date with almost everything and anything twilight :D also I get my DvD either Monday or Tuesday of that weekend. I went ahead and pre-ordered my copy of the DvD. I also heard that some video rental places already have the DvD ready to put out on the shelves. And as I promised below is an anonymous POV. Ok, now I will give the first 3 people who correctly name this POV **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**______POV:**

I still cannot believe we got so much stuff for just 500 ₣ [francs] (that's about $98 in the US). On our way home from our shopping we stopped by this quaint little coffee shop. I ordered a double shot of Espresso with extra foam and some nuts sprinkled over the whole thing. Alice reluctantly ordered a Chi Tea Latte. Alice did not need any caffeine. The last time she had caffeine she was bouncing off the walls for at least 2 days. Alice thought she was able to get caffeine with out me knowing, but in fact she ordered tea with steamed milk. I giggled to myself. Sometimes Alice thinks she smarter than everyone else, but I've know her since we were little, I can figure out her 'evil' plans, well most of them, not always.

"Here are your separate bills Mademoiselle Hale"

"And here is your bill Mademoiselle Swan."

"Thank you sir." I said as I handed my payment and tip as did Alice.

"I don't see why you won't let me pay for you Alice. I mean we are in fact friends and you invited me shopping it's the least I could do for a friend."

"No, you know how I like to feel independent. Besides, Emmett is the one you should be saving you money for. If we go out to eat tonight he's going to want to eat the whole place out of business." Alice did have a point. My Emmie did love to eat, but he's so into sports that he stays in shape.

Once we were done drinking our drinks we left a generous tip on the table and walked down the street to catch a taxi.

* * *

**A/N: ok, so now that you've seen this POV leave a review saying who this is. I know, I tried to make it semi hard, but there are some obvious clues in this. Also I would like to hear from you all to see what you think of this story so far. I mean is there anything you want to see? What should happen when they go to the market? I am going to try and put up a poll on my profile so you all should go and vote for what you think should happen at the market**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I would like to take the time to give a special shout out to one of my reviewers. In chapter 8 I mentioned how Esme's baby had died with no reason, this reason we now know is when the infant stops breathing and sometimes starts again, but not always. This is known as SIDs, and it still happens. The reviewer is a SIDs survivor. Her mother was fortunate enough to save her in time by performing CPR. I am privileged to have her permission to tell her story in this shout-out. So with that said, I dedicate this chapter to '**_**ut aurum lautus per incendia**_** ' :) **

* * *

**Bella POV: **

We we're almost out the door when all of a sudden it started to rain. I detested the rain. I'm not sure why but I didn't not like it one bit. As Carlisle and Edward walked out they turned back to see if I was just lagging behind, come to see that I had not left the room. I had my arms crossed and my serious face on.

"Well, you coming or not Bella?"

"I think…not! I do not do rain." I wasn't lying. I never really did like rain. It made everything muddy, and then I would end up dirty and have to take a bath and then Ms. Hanniggan would make me wear a dress. Plus I saw some of the wardrobe…they expected me to wear one of those long extravagant dresses…that I knew I would surely trip over…they didn't know Bella Swan very well then.

"Bella, it will be pretty _lonely_ here without anyone…plus I think Edward _might_ get a bit _lonely_ as well." Just what was Carlisle implying? Did he know that I had some _small_ feelings for Edward? Or did he mean that Edward had them? Oh well..I ignored my thoughts and told him that I would go with them on one condition…and that was 'we wait until it stops raining'. I laughed at their annoyed but understanding faces, this whole pretending to royalty would be easier than I thought.

* * *

_An hour later_

* * *

The rain finally let up and I reluctantly followed Carlisle and Edward out the door and to their car. I let out an audible gasp that I thought was actually in my mind. It was a beautiful jade-colored 1909 Audi (link on profile).

"This car is so beautiful. Are you sure we're allowed to even drive it?"

"Silly Bella, this car is Carlisle's, of course we're allowed to."

As we drove off down the long drive, and after lots of rights and left we finally made it to the market. It was so 'urban' and rural all at the same time. There were hawkers (people who try and rip you off) and there were people selling things that they knew were hard to come by (links on profile). I looked around at all the different shops and stalls that were at this market.

I glanced at all the different odds and ends, ignoring and shaking my head no to people who tried to get my attention. Why did Edward and Carlisle have to come here and why did they need me with them?

I kept walking around the market until I came to a deserted part of the market. I must've wandered off. I had a tendency to do that. I would get so caught up in all the scenery and when I would come out of my thoughts I would've either been somewhere else, or I would've missed a full conversation.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I was tapped on the shoulder. I jumped, but relaxed thinking that it was Edward, but I saw a dish-water blonde haired man with a mischievous grin. I started to walk away but he reached out and grabbed me by the arm.

"Hello, my name is Mikhail and where are you going you pretty lady?"

I struggled to get out of his grasp, but his grip on my arm tightened making me wince. I started to get scared when his grin got even bigger when he saw that I was in pain.

"Now, now, there's no need to struggle…what is your name miss?"

I was struggling to think. I could give him my real name, but that would give hi some sort of advantage over me. I could give him a face name, but I am not a very good liar. I decided to give him my real name. "My name is I..Isa…Isabella, but I prefer Bella." Why did I tell Mikhail that? I always ramble when I'm nervous.

"Bella…I like that name. Well Bella, today is your lucky day. You got to meet the famous Mikhail Newton." (**A/n: yes, that is the Russian version of Michael**) I wanted so badly to run away, but he had a strong grip on my upper arm. Then out of no where he pulls me in and puts his nose in my hair and smells my strawberry-scented shampoo. I got the courage and shoved Mikhail away and started to run. I did not get very far, my clumsiness got the better of me and I tripped over an uneven part of ground.

I was then flipped over onto my back, and I looked around to try and find help. I was not that lucky. No one was around. I started to panic, I let out a blood-curdling scream, but it was cut short by Mikhail covering my mouth. I was squirming and fighting to get free.

I finally got a hand free and I reached up and clawed his face, catching him off guard he let out a loud groan. I sat up and was about to get up and run when he lunged at me and wrapped his hands around my neck. I slowly squeezed harder the longer he held onto me.

My vision started to blur and I was fighting to stay conscious. I was then able to breathe again when a figure came out of no where and shoved Mikhail off of me. He then proceeded to pummel him. Then as I was still struggling to breathe a second figure appeared, but this one attended to me, making sure that I was alright. As I was gasping for air, the air came to me, but not soon enough. I started to feel my eyes get heavy and fought to keep them open. I finally gave into the coming darkness and let it consume me.

* * *

**Edward POV (before the encounter):**

Carlisle and I were walking through the market and looking at all the good deals we could have, but we were looking for something specific. Carlisle and I, we had this talent for finding exactly what we needed without even knowing what we wanted in the first place. I turned around to check on Bella, but she was no where to be seen. I was a little worried, but I shrugged the thought off. Maybe she was just taking a look around the market. I mean this place is rather big and easy to get lost in but she would be fine.

"Edward, I think we found what we're looking for." Carlisle is the master at finding the 'tools' we need for our 'plans'. I gave the vendor the appropriate amount of Rubles (that's the Russian currency) and we were off to see if anything else caught our eyes. I asked Carlisle to show what he found for us. It was the actual jewelry box that Bellastasia had. I can still hear that angelic voice sing with her grandmother. I was brought out of my trance by Carlisle explaining that it was actually the box that Bellastasia had. This would help us 'prove' that Bella was actually Bellstasia.

We kept walking, nothing caught our eyes. We were getting to the abandoned part of the market. We were almost out of that part of the market when we heard a loud scream. Carlisle and I looked at each other and decided to see what was going on.

We arrived where we heard the scream coming from to see the most horrible sight I have ever seen. Bella was being assaulted by this 'dirty'-blonde haired Neanderthal of a man. He was on top of her and strangling her. Something inside me just clicked. I had to stop this man before he killed her.

I ran towards the man with all the speed I could and shoved him off of her. She was gasping for air. I turned back to go help her, but Carlisle was already there and on the scene. I almost forgot that he was a corpsman in the world war for the British. I knew that Bella would be in good hands.

I continued to punch him and when he was down on the ground I started to kick him in the stomach. I thought that I was getting the best of him that is until he swept his foot around to knock me on my back. I was about to get up when he tackled me and started to punch me back. I had one final trick up my sleeve. I pretended to be knocked out. He started laughing to himself and started to get up when I reached up and grabbed him and rolled on top of him and gave one final punch. Apparently this punch was hard enough to knock him out.

I stood up and dragged him over to an empty stall and propped him against the wall. I hurriedly jogged back over to Bella and Carlisle. I whispered to Carlisle if she was ok. He told me that she is fine, but she passed out from the lack of oxygen. She still had a pulse and was breathing. I so thankful for Carlisle being there because if not, Bella would've most likely died. Then I would've never gotten the chance to tell her that I am in love with her..err..I mean I wouldn't get the chance to try to convince the Duchess that Bella was the 'real' Bellastasia.

Carlisle carried Bella in his arms while I went and grabbed that disgusting man and took him with us to figure out why he attacked Bella. Once we got home Carlisle laid her on her bed. I wanted to be with her when she woke up but Carlisle insisted that I help interrogate this slime ball.

"Ok, what is your name and why did you attack Bella?"

"I do not need to tell you anything."

I wanted to wring this man's neck so bad and I would have, lucky for him Carlisle out his hand on my shoulder holding me back.

"I think it would be best if you in and checked on Bella now son."

I nodded and walked out of the main room and into Bella's room. She was still unconscious, but I didn't care. I needed to be with her and make sure she was ok. With my left hand I gently stroked her cheek. I was sitting up in bed, but I gradually became 'encased' with fatigue. I slowly let my eyes get heavy until I was consumed with sleep.

* * *

**Carlisle POV:**

I had to get Edward out of the room before he did something that he would regret. I am normally not one fore violence. I do not condone it, but this Neanderthal pushed one two many buttons. He is a sad excuse for a man, strangling Bella to the point of almost killing her.

"I will ask you again, what is your name?"

"My name is Mikhail Newton."

"Ok and why were you on top of Bella?"

"I was just 'having fun' with her, but she didn't want anything to with me. I had to teach her a lesson."

I was at a loss for words when he blatantly told me that he knew that he was strangling Bella and that he was killing her and that he did not care in the slightest. I just nodded my head absent-mindedly. I was taken out of my thoughts by him trying to get up. I slammed him back down in his seat and told him that we were not done yet.

"You still need to give me a reason why I shouldn't turn you in to the authorities right now."

"You really didn't think I wouldn't have something up my sleeve did you." He said with an evil grin. "I can now tell the local authorities that I know where the elusive 'Edward Mason and Carlisle Cullen are do you."

He had a very good point. We couldn't afford to be caught and go to the local penitentiary for a few years for fraud and evading arrest.

"I see your point Mikhail. Edward and I cannot afford to go to prison, but if I let you go how will I know that you will not harm Bella again?"

"I have a deal for you. You will not turn me in and I will not turn you in…and I promise not to 'harm' Bella again."

I had a bad feeling about this man but I had to trust that he would keep his word and leave us alone, so we could go to Paris without any trouble.

I then untied Mikhail's arms and let him walk out of the abandoned Palace with his own free will. I had a feeling that Mikhail would, in fact, keep his word. I then proceeded to check in on Bella and see if she was ok. Once I got to her doorway I saw that Edward was asleep next to her. I wish I had something that would help me remember this moment.

"Carlisle? Is that you?"

"Shh…you'll wake Edward…Bella? Oh I am so glad that you are ok. I mean I knew that you were ok, but I am so glad that you are able to talk. That Mikhail fellow pressed down on your bronchial airway and your larynx. Hold on minute Bella I will be right back."

I had to go get my medical bag that I carry with me wherever I go. All those years in the service made me very weary and I always thought that I would have to help someone and it turned out that me having my bag saved Bella's life.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I had the biggest headache I have ever had. I had no idea how I got this headache. Then it started to all come back to me. I was attacked by some man named Mikhail. He was trying to catch my attention, but I tried to ignore him and he decided to 'teach me a lesson' as he called it. I remember trying to get away after he had a hold on my arm and I of course tripped over uneven ground and he got on top of me and started to strangle me.

My throat was painfully sore and when I tried to talk my voice was a bit shaky. I decided I better walk in and meet Carlisle so I would not wake Edward. I was at the kitchen door when I tripped over the leg of a chair nearby.

"Oh Bella, you didn't have to come in here I was just about to come back and check and see how you were doing."

"its fine Carlisle, I just didn't want to wake Edward. Wait! Why was Edward sleeping in my bed anyway?"

Carlisle proceeded to try and muffle his laughter.

"He wanted to make sure you were ok. And he was sitting by your side when I made him leave the room while I interrogated Mikhail."

I gasped at this. Why had they brought my attacker back here with them? Were they going to work with him? Was that the reason they needed to go the market so badly? No, they were so caring and protective over me they would never do that to me. I'm sure Carlisle and Edward had a good reason for have Mikhail in this Palace.

"Do not worry Bella, we only wanted to know why he attacked you. Once we made sure that he would never hurt you or even come close to you I escorted him out. Edward was in your room because he was close to pummeling him again."

Oh, I had no clue that Edward saved me. I just vaguely remember Carlisle at my side trying to care for me. I do remember Mikhail strangling me to the point where I almost passed out, but I passed out anyway because he squeezed my larynx to the point where I was like a fish out of water.

Carlisle proceeded to rummage through his brown leather medical bag (link on profile). I was in awe of Carlisle. I had no idea that he was a doctor. I knew there was a reason I was drawn to Carlisle. Now whenever I get hurt due to my clumsiness I will have a doctor nearby.

* * *

**A/N:I know that that's a weird place to stop her POV but I wanted to switch gears so this other half of the chapter will be where Alice and Emmett find out that they had a sister…Bella and Alice are Twins ;) this way the story progresses somewhat faster so they have a reason later for meeting. at the end of this chapter there won't be an anonymous POV because of the extended POV.**

* * *

_Paris, France 1922_

**APOV:**

Rose and I finally came home from our shopping extravaganza to our men. I skipped over to Jasper and dropped the bags next to the couch and proceeded to jump onto his lap and look into his icy blue eyes. I could just stare at them all day. I have actually done that once before.

"So Ally what did you buy that you really didn't need this time?"

"Oh Emmy I just got some necessities for the house. I got some new clothes for me, Rosie, Jazz, and you."

See, we used to live in our parents' old summer home in France. They passed away when they contracted the Spanish Flu when they visited family in the States. Lucky for me and Emmett we were in our home in England. Sadly though we were forced into an Orphanage. Emmett and I were there for years. Once Emmett turned 18 and I was 15 he left the Orphanage, but promised me that he would be back for me. A couple of months had passed and Emmett had kept to his word. He came and 'adopted' me.

We snuck onto a train headed to Paris. We had no family or friends but we promised ourselves that that would all change. I got a job at a local retail boutique. I know that's ironic isn't it, and Emmett got a job at a local butcher shop.

We had saved enough Francs to buy a house and oddly enough it was our parents', Elizabeth and Jacob Swan, old summer home we use to go to every summer.

I was brought out of my memories by Emmett yelling at me.

"Alice, we don't need new clothes every twenty minutes. We're not one of those fashion models we see in the newspapers. We only need new clothes when they get too old. Or when they get too dirty that even our washing can't fix."

"Oh how you're soooo wrong Emmett Swan. We always have to look our best. And we can't look our _best_ if we're wearing clothes we've worn too many times before. Now, is there room in the hall closet or not?"

I did not wait for a response and I walked over to the hall closet. I saw all of our old clothes from when we were younger. I guess we forgot to clean this closet out when we moved in. As I took out all the clothes an old dusty box fell off the top shelf and hit me on the head and fell open.

I put the clothes that were in the bag in the closet then bent down to pick up all of the old pictures from when we were younger it looked like. I saw the picture that Dad had taken when Emmett was born. I then saw the picture of me…and another baby..wait! another baby?!

"EMMETT! Come quick!!"

"What? What is it? Did you run out of room in the closet?"

"No, they all managed to fit. I found this old shoebox of pictures and here's the one of you when you were born, and here's one when I was born. See anything strange?"

"Yea, you were an ugly baby." Emmett said with a laugh. I then smacked him on the back of the head and proceeded to show him the other baby in the picture.

"Oh, maybe it was a mistake. Maybe mom grabbed someone else's' picture when they took it at the hospital."

"No Emmett, because look who is hold me and that baby, see, its mom. Mom had a set of twin girls."

"If she had twins Alice then why isn't she here living with us in this house right now?"

"I don't know Emmett, but I plan on finding out."

I was determined more than ever now to figure out of I did in fact have a twin sister. I went back into the living room and showed the picture to Jazz and Rose and they were just as stunned as I was. Emmett was still a bit confused, but isn't he always.

"Hun, I had no idea you had a twin sister. Where should we start looking for answers?"

"Yea, I'm with Jasper on this one Ally. We should start trying to find clues."

"HEY ALLY! I think I found a clue." I rushed back over to the closet with Rosalie and Jazz right behind me. "See the emblem of the hospital on your guys' blankets? All we have to do now is look up all the Hospitals around this town to see what matches. Or we go to the closest Hospital and hope they recognize the emblem."

"Wow Emm, I'm impressed. You actually made sense this time."

"I know..hey wait! I'm not that dense. I can make sense whenever I want." I chuckled at this. Emmett was three years older than me, but he sometimes acted as if he were younger.

I pranced back out to the living room and grabbed the keys to my Austen Seven (link on profile). And Emmett walked over to grab his keys to his Mercedes 6/40/65 Targa Florio (link on profile). We were going to find out about my sister if it took all night.

* * *

**A/N: ok, so what do you all think? I apologize for taking so long to update. See, I was on spring break last week and got to lazy. I thought I would have enough time to update last week but things came up where I could only write in spurts. So I ended up writing longer than I usually do. It's over 3,000 words. Almost 4,000 as I write this A/N and I plan to start chapter 10 during my biology class ;) shh…you didn't hear that from me :P so you know that I like reviews so please do. And I need help deciding on how to have Alice, Emmett and all of them to meet. So out your suggestions in the review and I will consider every one of them :) thanks again for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey everyone thanks to all of you who reviewed and I have over 828 hits so far (that's including visitor hits). I am still in shock…in a good way of course. I mean this is my first fan fiction and I am getting so many hits. I've read some fan fictions where they were new and they didn't seem very popular. Also just FYI I am totally making this up as I go. That is why I am so giddy when I get a review and/or I get a story alert. I am just happy that you all love it so much. This chapter will continue where Bella and Carlisle left off. Also something came to me to add another twist ;) see if you can catch it when you read Carlisle's POV ;)

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Bella, it seems that you are going to just fine. But if I were you I wouldn't go out in the market for awhile. Plus, Mikhail was here, but it was only because we wanted to know why he attacked you. So do not think that he broke in to see you or harm you in any way."

I was thankful to have such a good friend like Carlisle. He seems more like a father figure more than anything to me. I don't know why that is, he just seems to have that 'feeling' about him whenever I am near him. He wants to protect, but not to the point of over-protection. That would be Edward. I know he means well, but it feels like he treats me like a child. I can take perfectly good care of myself. Ok, that incident with Mikhail wasn't my fault. He appeared out of no where.

"Thank you again Carlisle. I feel this weird connection to you. I look at you as a father-figure. I hope that that doesn't frighten you too much." I blushed once I finished what I said. I just gushed to this man that I barely know. I felt, oddly enough, very comfortable around him.

"I am not frightened. I get that a lot with people. Edward even considers me his father. So you are more than welcome to consider me your father."

I blushed but I got up and leaned over to hug him. Hugging him felt so right. I mean I am not attracted to him, but I do feel some sort of connection. I was thinking that we should go back to the market since I really didn't get to see it. I knew that Mikhail wouldn't hurt me if I was with Edward and Carlisle. Especially since he promised Carlisle, and I had a feeling that he did not want to cross him. I finally got the courage to ask Carlisle if we could go to the market.

"I thought that since I feel somewhat better we could go back to the market."

"Absolutely not!"

I turned to see that Edward had woken up and was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He looked very handsome standing there. Even his bed head looked gorgeous…quit it Bella…you are only here with them so you can get to Paris…He looked pained about something, but I had no clue what.

"Why not Edward? I am perfectly fine now. And Carlisle told me that Mikhail promised to stay as far away from me as possible and would not harm me."

"I still don't think that you are well enough to go out again. For god sakes, you were attacked and strangled a few hours ago, and now you want to go back to the place where it happened? Bella I thought you were smarter than that."

Did he just imply that I was ignorant? I am not ignorant. I just don't see the point sitting at home worrying about something that I am pretty sure wont happen again.

"Edward, I'm fine, yes Mikhail almost killed me, but _almost!_ He didn't. Yes, I know he could've, but he didn't. Would you consider it if I stuck with you guys and not wonder off?"

I saw Edward contemplating this. The gears were turning in his head. I bit my lip waiting for his response. I thought my deal was very reasonable.

"Alright, we can go back, but you have to promise not to wonder off from me and Carlisle again."

I mocked saluted him and skipped off to find some suitable clothes to change into that were not dirty or ripped.

Once I was changed into a suitable wardrobe I came back to the kitchen, but stopped short because I heard Carlisle and Edward arguing about me going back to the market.

"I still don't think that this is a good idea Carlisle, I mean yes, you told Mikhail that if he came anywhere near Bella he would be turned over to the authorities, but how do we know that he won't turn us in?"

"We don't son, we have to trust that he will keep his word, if we do see him all we have to do is go in another direction, and it is as simple as that. Plus, I can tell that Bella is stubborn, she will want to go and will not let this go until she gets her way. This is one thing you both seem to have in common."

I let out a muffled laugh. Carlisle did have a point. I loved getting my way and if I thought that I was right I would not let that go. I did notice that Edward seemed to be that way too. I only gave up if I got bored with arguing. I walked in and announced that I was ready to go back to the market.

I grabbed the keys from Edward on my way out and was chased by him.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't drive."

"I know that Edward, I was going to wait for you guys when I got to the car."

I continued to walk and Edward and Carlisle followed. I then slipped in between Edward and Carlisle in the green Audi. I started to wonder if we would ever get to know where I came from and if I had a family that loves me. As I thought about this I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Carlisle POV:**

I still can't believe that I did not tell Bella that I am in fact her biological father. Yes, I am her father. I can feel it in my heart. She looks so much like the little girl I remember. I can still remember all of what happened as if it were yesterday.

_FLASBACK_

_I remember Elizabeth giving birth to our twin girls. My three year old son was impatiently waiting for his younger sisters._

"_Daddy, when are my sisters gonna be here?"_

"_They will be here before you know it son."_

_His expression was priceless. We were sitting in the waiting room for the 'ok' to come in and see my daughters, his sisters._

"_Emmett, I would like you to meet your two sisters. This is Alice. And this shy little girl is Bellastasia"_

"_Hi Awice! Hi Bellasta..Bellastas…Bella"_

_My love and I giggled at this. We decided to shorten it for Emmett. That way he could pronounce it._

"_Bella, I like that name. Don't you Carlisle?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Carlisle? Carlisle, we're here."

I was shaken out of my dream/ flashback. I then opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the sudden exposure to the sunlight. I looked around and we were in fact back at the market. I got out of the passenger seat and stretched. We then decided to get some food and supplies we needed. We first stopped at the breads stall.

"Простите меня сэр. Хотели бы вы купить некоторые из наших вкусный хлеб?" (Excuse me sir. Would you like to buy some of our delicious breads? 'Russian')

"Да, пожалуйста. Я хотел 3 хлебов некоторых свежего хлеба." (Yes, please. I would like 3 loaves of fresh bread)

Bella sure knew her Russian. I had to think about what he said. I knew some Russian. Edward knew some too. But who would've known Bella could be such a haggler.

"You boys should thank me. I just got 3 loaves of bread for thirty-five Rubles."

"Bella, that's not even one Euro! How did you manage that?"

"She's a woman. And so I gave her something I was wearing."

Edward and I looked her up and down to see that she had given the woman her own shoes. We were both astonished. We didn't know that Bella would be so compassionate.

"Don't worry about it I will just buy some new ones while I'm here."

"Спасибо. Спасибо пропустить, вот, пожалуйста, ваши деньги обратно."(Thank you. Thank you miss, please take your money back)  
"Вы уверены? Я действительно не нужно." (Are you sure? I really don't need it)

"Я уверен, что пропускают. Просьба принять его." (I'm sure miss. Please take it)

"What did that woman say Bella?"

"She wanted me to take my money with me. She'd always wanted some new shoes. And she didn't feel right taking my money as well."

"Edward, Bella, I will be back soon. I have this feeling that we're going to need something. Something that will help us on our trip that we leave for in 5 days.

_Meanwhile somewhere in Limbo_

* * *

**Rasputin POV:**

I had a very good plan to kidnap Bellastasia and kill her myself. I wouldn't let anyone touch her. I wanted to handle it personally. I couldn't take the chance of someone else screwing it up. Plus, if I did screw it up I could just blame Bartok. He's an easy target.

"Bartok, fetch me the bottle that says 'Eye of Newt'.

"Eww..master..why would you want the eye of a newt for? They are such nasty looking creatures. They have those big bug eyes, those long sticky tongues, and those long tails. Hey did you know that if a newt loses it's tail that it can grow back."

"I think you're mistaken. It's the chameleon that can grow it's tail back…WAIT! Why are we talking about chameleons…get me that darn bottle."

"Yes, master. I was just trying to make small conversation. Jeez, you try and have an honest conversation and you go and ruin it I can remember my cousin…"

I wanted to strangle this annoying little rodent but I knew that I couldn't otherwise I would go mad and just talking to myself.

"Ok, now all we have to do is wait for the potion to 'explode' then it would be all set for me to pour into the human mold." Then once that set I would say some sort of magic spell from my spell book. Then that would turn into my minion. He would do whatever I needed and what I needed was to kidnap Bella.

Once that was done I sat down in the closest chair and waited for the mold to set. I heard a loud _BANG!_ And went to go see what had caused that noise.

I got to the 'kitchen' and saw a tall muscular man with long reddish blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. He was completely nude. I grabbed a towel and threw it to him. Bartok covered his eyes. We were always a bit squeamish.

"there are some clothes over in the other room. Pick whatever you want."

I waited for him to come back. He came back in a brown leather jacket and acid-wash jeans. He had forgotten shoes. I had tossed him some boots and his outfit was set.

"Ok, I have a mission for you. Your mission is to kidnap a girl named Bella, she has long brown hair with chocolate-colored eyes. She will be traveling with two men one goes by the name 'Carlisle' and the other's name is called 'Edward'. Do you understand what you have to do?"

The man nodded his head yes. This is when it occurred to me that he did not have a name. I would have to come up with a name for him. "What name should you have? How about Peter…or John…Simon…Brandon…"

"How about James master?"

"I know a good name for you why don't we call you James."

"Hey that's what I just said sir.."

"Oh Bartok, green isn't a very good color on you."

"What?! I was the one who suggested the name! It was _my_ idea."

I then proceeded to thump him on the back of the head, causing him to fall forward and land head first into some dirt.

"Love the idea sir. James is a very good name…"

He then passed out and fell face first back into the mud. I had a good feeling about James.

"Mwhahahahahahaha…*cough*..*cough*…"

I really needed to work on my evil laugh.

* * *

**A/N:** **so what do you think about me fitting James into this story? ;) now this isn't the end of the chapter. I just wanted to mention that the idea for Carlisle to be the father popped into my head yesterday so I had to quickly put it in before I forgot it. That's why I put it in as a flash back. Now here is Alice and Emmett's storyline…I promise I will eventually have them meet so that way I will stop having to do this…not that I don't like it. :P**

* * *

_Meanwhile somewhere in Paris, France_

**Alice POV:**

I had been to about a dozen hospitals and no one has any memory of seeing our mother. I was about to sit down, but Jasper came storming in with an annoyed look on his face.

"Your brother is not very bright sometimes…I love him like he was my own brother but this is just..it's just too stupid."

"What are you rambling about Jasper?"

He pulled out the piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it to show a _**'Lost Sister. Last seen about 15 years ago. She looks just like my sister. There is a reward if she is found.'**_ On a white piece of paper. I rolled my eyes. Emmett means well, but you just have to shake your head at some of the things he comes up with.

As if on cue Emmett had walked in with Rosalie at his side and the sat down on the loveseat across from us. I then gave Rosalie the 'poster' Emmett had tried to put up. She tried, but failed to hide her laughter. Emmett showed a confused expression so Rose showed him what we were all shaking our heads and laughing at and Emmett looked proud, yet kind of embarrassed at this.

"What? I spent a lot of time working on that poster. You never know someone might see this and know where she's at."

"Yes, but Em you didn't put what her name was and you didn't even put a picture of her on it. How are they going to know?"

My Jasper had a point. Even though Emmett did mean well his idea wasn't completely thought through. As all of our laughter started to die down there was a knock at the door. I got up and went to see who was there. A man holding a telegram was standing at the door and I gave him a tip then took the telegram and shut the door.

"Who was at the door Alice?"

"It was a man with a telegram. Here Jazz you open it."

"Why me?"

"Because I like to hear you read." I said as I batted my eyelashes. He could never say no to me.

"Alright fine. _'Dear Ms. Alice Swan. We got word from_ _a hospital that you were looking for information about your mother and your long lost sister. Our head doctor was on duty when you and your sister were born and he remembers what happened. If you would like to meet with hi please respond to this telegram to set up a meeting._

_Sincerely,_

_The Twilight Memorial Hospital'_ "

(**a/n lol you know you love the name ;)**)

"Oh my goodness! Emmett did you hear that?! The hospital I went to contacted the hospital that remembers our mother and us. We have to respond to this telegram right away. We have to set up a meeting! Oh goodness…what am I going to wear?"

"Alice dear, you have to calm down. first we have to respond to the telegram and see when we can meet. Then you can worry about what to wear."

"Yea, Jasper is right Alice. So what are you going to tell them?"

"I am going to tell them that Emmett and I _do_ want to know what happened to our sister. And why mom and dad never mentioned it to us."

I just realized that too. Mom and dad had lied to us for nearly twenty-one years.(**a/n Alice is 18 and Emmett is 21 now**). I sat down at the desk and proceeded to write our response.

'_Dear Twilight Memorial,_

_I am eternally grateful that we found out where our mother gave birth to me and my sister. We would be happy to come and visit so that we can find out more about our sister and what happened to her. By any chance do you know if she's alive or did she pass away young? We are able to meet whenever is best for you. We hope to be able to meet soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Alice Swan'_

As I finished and then signed my letter I put it in the envelope and appropriately addressed it and had Emmett go and take it to the mail office to be mailed. I plopped down next to Jasper and let out an exhausted sigh of both boredom and anticipation. Hopefully we receive a response very soon.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this is a weird place to end but I want to save some for chapter 11. And I promise that they will meet up soon. Reviews are welcome. I am still giddy over the fact that so many people like this story, yet I am making this up as I go. Also I want to get your guys' opinion on Emmett's sign and how I made Carlisle Bella, Alice, and Emmett's dad. I look forward to reading all of your reviews ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N thank you to all who reviewed. And I appreciate all of your guys' reviews and some of your criticism. In this chapter James is going to attempt kidnap Bella. And Alice and Emmett are going to go meet the person in charge at the hospital. And they're going to find out that Jacob isn't their real dad, but they still aren't going to find out that Carlisle is their dad until later…so they're getting closer to finding out. Bella though, she is still in the dark. So without further adieu her is chapter 11.**

* * *

**James POV:**

"James, your mission is…if you choose to accept it...and you better. I brought you into this world, and I can take you out (**lol who's mom's said this to them before :P**)…is to kidnap a woman that looks like this." He then showed me an old photograph of a little girl with long wavy brown hair with brown eyes to match. I studied the photo and was confused, he told me that I was kidnapping a woman, not some little girl.

"I thought you said that I was suppose to kidnap some woman, but you just showed me a photograph of a little girl." I was annoyed and it showed on my face.

"She is in Russia, she's eighteen now and is traveling with two men that go by the names Edward Mason and Carlisle Cullen. Once they are out of the way you kidnap her and bring her back to me."

I couldn't stand this man. Why was I even after this girl? She didn't mean anything to me. If I did bring her back, what would I get out of it. Would he continue to have me do what he wanted of me? Would I be free? I really didn't think I had a choice, but something inside of me was telling me that I did in fact have a choice.

I stormed off out into the world above (**a/n I don't know where limbo is actually located, but in this story you have to go up to get to the living world**). When I came into the living world I was shocked. It seemed so different than what Him had described to me. It seemed more 'home like' than some 'strange' rude place. As I walked through the market Him told me about I saw the most beautiful woman ever. She had long fire-red curly hair. I fell in love with her hair as well as her ice blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is James."

"Hello James, my name is Victoria."

Oh she even had a wonderful name to match her beautiful features. I still have no idea what this feeling is that I am feeling. I really like her. But this feeling that I'm having is so much more than that. This feeling made me want to get to know her even more, but I had a mission to do. But this woman mesmerized me to the point I almost forgot why I came here in the first place.

I walked the any aisles looking for the woman. Just as I passed the third aisle I saw Victoria again. I was starting to follow her, but I had to mentally stop myself from following her.

I continued my search for her. I would not let my interest in a woman detour me from my goal. I would kidnap the woman I was suppose to and hand her over to that rude insensible man. Then come back and find out more about that lovely woman named Victoria. There was something about Victoria that drew me to her.

I have to stop thinking about her right now I need to think of a way to kidnap the long lost princess. I could drug her, hit her over the head, I could just grab her, or I could _seduce_ her into coming with me.

I decided to go with the just grabbing her and go theory. I didn't know where to get the right meds to put her out, I didn't want to take the chance of killing her by hitting her on the head, and I didn't want to take the chance of Victoria seeing me seducing another woman and lose interest in me.

I stalked her as if I was a wild animal and she was my prey. I got closer to her. I got within earshot to hear the man with the bronze colored hair say that he would go check on the man they called Carlisle and that he would be right back and for her not to move an inch until they both came back.

She mocked saluted him as he rolled his eyes as we turned around to go find him. This was my chance, it was now or never…I chose now!

As I made my way towards her I grabbed a potato bag (**a/n like the ones they use in those potato sack races**) and at the next stall I swiped some rope. It wasn't to thick to where it wouldn't tie tightly but not to small I couldn't untie her if need be.

I felt like I was in an old fairy tale story I had heard a mother tell her child as I walked through the market…something about a blonde haired girl who wanders through the forest and comes upon a hose that has three beds, three bowls, and three chairs. And the house belonged to three bears. And mother, father, and a baby bear. Ironically enough this story was called 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears'.

I started to get excited as I inched closer behind her. She had no clue that I was about to kidnap her and take her to be killed. Part of me felt sorry for her, but the other half wanted to get her back to Him and come back and court Victoria properly.

I was finally behind her and I immediately covered her head with the potato bag and took one piece of rope and tied it around her neck. I had put an air hole in the bag. I may be a minion but I am not heartless…do I even really have a heart? Ok, I'm starting to ramble. I then tied her wrists together and connected the remaining rope to the roped tied around her neck.

I then threw her over my shoulder and hurriedly ran through the market narrowly missing obstacles in my way. As I got closer to the exit of the market I started to hear screaming both feminine and masculine. I then realized that this woman on my shoulder started screaming for help and the masculine voices I was hearing were the two men Him had told me about.

I tried to outrun them, but they were too fast even for me. I was hit in the back and I fell forward, launching the woman into the air. I attempted to go after her but I was hit over the head and knocked unconscious, but before I gave into the darkness I saw the bronze haired man catch the woman. She was safe. Maybe now I could go back to Victoria and get to know her better. All these thoughts slowly turned muddy as I gave into the coming darkness.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I loved coming back to the market. I actually found some pretty interesting things and I only spent about ten Rubles. Who would've thought that I would make such a good bargain hunter.

As Edward and I walked up and down the long walkways of the market I got the strange sensation that I was in fact being watched. I had the feeling that I had to keep looking over my shoulder.

"Are you alright Bella?"

I nodded yes."Yes, I'm fine. Don't you get the feeling that someone is watching your every move?"

"No, I don't Bella. I don't have any strange feelings, other than the ones of annoyance you're giving me by keep having to look around." I blushed at this. I didn't know that I was annoying him. He annoys me sometimes too, but you don't see me just blurting it out.

"Bella, I am going to go check on Carlisle and see what's taking him so long. Do not move from this spot. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Do you hear me Bella?"

"Yes, Edward. I will not move from this spot." I rolled my eyes once he turned away. He always treats me like a child. Now Bella, he's just trying to keep you safe. But I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone quickly putting a woven potato bag over my head then tying a rope around my neck then tying my wrists together and with the extra rope to the rope around my neck. This man then decided to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder. I tried to scream out for help but I didn't think my voice could be heard. Where are Edward and Carlisle? Am I just a danger magnet? Am I going to die? What is this man going to do to me?

I assumed it was a man. His shoulder felt very muscular and broad. I wanted so badly to be let go that I started to cry. I was starting to lose hope that someone would come save me. Just as I was thought all hope was lost I was launched into the air and I was then caught by another set of strong arms. I started to scream and squirm to get out, not knowing who had me.

"Bella? Bella, it's me Edward. It's ok you're safe now." I was so relieved to hear this. I started sobbing with relief. I wanted so badly to get this bag off of me. I was curious as to why Edward did not untie me or get the bag off of me yet.

"Ok, you can get you untie me and get this bag off of my head now please."

"Oh, sorry about that Bella…"

I felt my hands being freed and I ripped the bag off of my head. I looked around to see that I was no longer in the market. I was on some empty street.

"Edward if you caught me where's Carlisle?"

I didn't wait for Edward to respond. I looked around until I saw with my own eyes that Carlisle had stopped the man who attempted to kidnap me by tackling him and forcing him down and had his arm behind his back so he couldn't get away. I was very glad that they were both there. I got up, with Edward's help of course to go and see who tried to kidnap me.

I was expecting it to be Mikhail, but then I remembered what Carlisle said about him not coming near me unless he wanted to go to prison.

This man had long reddish-blonde hair that was tied back. He looks as if he was trying to grow a goatee. He was surprisingly handsome. _Quit that Bella, this man tried to kidnap you. Lord knows what he would've done to you if he would've gotten you alone. _

* * *

**Edward POV:**

I left Bella by herself. As I left, I was still wondering if it was a smart idea to. I roamed the market in search of Carlisle. As I walked away from Bella I was almost knocked over by a mysteriously looking man wearing a brown leather jacket with some stone-washed looking pants. He didn't have any shoes, which I thought was weird. His reddish blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He looked very peculiar, but I shrugged it off.

I kept walking and I came to find Carlisle bargaining with a butcher on the price on a leg of lamb hat I assumed he was going to prepare tonight. I had to chuckle at this, Carlisle never really raises his voice, and now I see why. He's not very good at arguing and getting his way. I walked over to him as he paid the man 25 Rubles.

"I see that bargaining didn't go as planned then."

"No, they didn't. Jeez..Where's Bella when you need her. She could've gotten us a good deal on some meats."

Carlisle did have a point. Bella did seem to have a way with people. That could be another quality we could pass as her being the Bellastasia. As I mentioned this to Carlisle we heard an all to familiar scream come from the other side of the market. We stopped in horror and looked at each other, hoping that once we got there we didn't see Bella.

We both ran with what seemed like inhuman speed. Something in Carlisle snapped and he shoved the man, causing him to fall forward and launch Bella off of him. I ran to catch her and the force of her hitting me caused me to fall back onto my bottom. I sighed as I saw that she was alright, but then she started flinging her arms every which way trying to get away. I assumed she thought I was the man who had tried to kidnap her and had thrown her down on the floor.

"Bella? Bella, it's me Edward. It's ok you're safe now." I said with full meaning of it.

"Ok, you can get you untie me and get this bag off of my head now please."

"Oh, sorry about that Bella…" I proceeded to untie her hands first. Then I untied the rope around her neck and she ripped the bag off of her head. I saw those beautiful eyes again and it took all I had not to kiss her.

"Edward, if you caught me, where's Carlisle?" I chuckled at this and I looked over to where Carlisle was sitting on the unconscious man making sure that if he woke up he couldn't get away. I have never seen him act this way before. It was as if he was protecting his own child, but then again he thought of me as a son and Bella as a daughter, so it was only natural for him I guess.

"Do you need my help Carlisle?"

"No Edward, I have this under control, go on and take Bella back home." I stood up and then held out my hands to help Bella up and we start on home to start to pack for the trip that was now just two days away.

* * *

**Carlisle POV:**

"I…want…three one-pound…pieces of steak…" I was getting frustrated. I knew enough Russian to get what I wanted, but who would've known that I didn't count this butcher.

"Я сожалею, сэр, но я понятия не имею, что вы говорите." (I'm sorry sir, but I have no idea what you're saying.)

This I understood. I was about to give another attempt when he came back with three different sizes of lamb. I've never cooked lamb before, but I decided to give in and try it.

"Это будет тридцать пять рублей, пожалуйста." (that will be thirty-five Rubles please.)

This I also understood and was about to protest when I saw Edward laughing to himself. I reluctantly paid the man his thirty-five Rubles and I walked over to him. I handed him the bag that had the three pieces of lamb in it.

We were walking back to where Edward said he had left Bella. Just as we rounded a corner we both heard a scream. That scream sounded all to familiar. We both ran very fast towards the screaming to see Bella with a bag over her head and a rope around her neck and her wrists. This wasn't happening. Bella being kidnapped by some strange man with a pony tail.

Something in my must've snapped because I just lost it and I tackled this man. As a result this sent Bella flying into the air. Luckily, Edward was there to catch her. I wanted to so badly punch this man until he was unconscious, but all it took was one hit to the back of the head and he was out.

"Do you need my help Carlisle?"

I appreciated his offer but I had to decline. I wanted both Edward and Bella to be safe. I wanted to question this man alone and get some answers from him.

"No Edward, I have this under control, go on and take Bella home now." I was mad. Why did he try and Kidnap Bella? She didn't do anything. I heard from witnesses that she stood in the place Edward had told her.

I waited until this vile excuse of a man woke up and started questioning him.

"What is your name and why did you try and kidnap Bella?"

"Oh so that's her name."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you kidnapped Bella for the heck of it?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I was only doing what I was told to do." This had me confused. So he didn't _really_ kidnap Bella for his own personal gain, but for someone else.

"Who told you to kidnap her?"

He didn't say a word. I didn't want to resort to violence, but I had no other option if I wanted to get the vital information I needed from him, so I pulled my arm back and I connected with his nose. After it connected I saw blood start to just pour out of his nose. Now, being a military corpsman I felt the need to patch him up so I did. I mean I didn't want him to suffer, even if he did try to kidnap Bella for someone else.

"Do you even know this person's name?"

"No, I do know that he has an obsession with someone woman that looked a great deal like your Bella."

I felt that he was in fact telling the truth. I decided to let him go.

"You have my word that I will not harm another hair on Bella. I didn't even really want to do it in the first place."

I was taken aback by this. This was the first time I met a kidnapper that actually had a conscience. I believed his story and he took off down the empty street we had chased him down.

* * *

**Rasputin POV:**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! How could he turn on me Bartok? Why I tell you..WHY?!"

My creation had the perfect opportunity to kidnap Bellastasia and he did that, but he could've killed both Edward and Carlisle easily. My plan was ruined. I had no back up plan. Now how am I suppose to get Bellastasia and kill her myself?

"Bartok, bring my spell book, I have an idea."

I finally gave up the idea of killing Bella with my _own_ hands, I decided I would try to kill her with some 'bad luck'.

"Uh…master? Why do you need the spell book? Aren't you just going to kill her anyway?"

Oh how I wanted to strangle this annoying bat. He talked to much and he had a bad habit of rambling, but he did make decent company.

I came up with the plan to just kill Bella with her own bad luck.

"Mwhaahahahahahaha…" my evil laughter is getting slightly better now.

* * *

**A/N: ok, so what do you all think? I am going to try and stretch out the story as much as I can so it's a fairly long story and I know how a lot of people love to read long fanfiction…and now here is the other half of this chapter.**

* * *

**Emmett POV:**

"Alice, have we gotten a reply letter from that Twilight Memorial hospital yet? I'm getting soo bored here just waiting for a reply."

"Don't worry baby, the reply should be in the mail today. It's been well over the amount of time they stated in the letter. And besides. You don't want to leave me do you."

Oh how I loved my Rosie. She had to most beautiful blonde hair and the most wonderful curves I guy could ask for. I kissed her with all my might when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Jazz, could you get that? I'm kind of busy changing into a proper dress for the trip."

"But Ally, we don't even know if the reply with the tickets will come today. For all we know they-"

"Think again Emmett, Alice you were right, this telegram has the four tickets for us to go to the Twilight Hospital."

"How did you know that Ally?"

"I guess you can call me psychic."

"More like psychotic to me." I cracked up laughing when she said that. Man I loved Rosalie. She had a mean but funny sense of humor when she wanted to.

Alice always was 'special' it was like she could see he future sometimes. I learned to get used to it but it still annoyed me sometimes. It didn't always happen, at least the way she thought. She thought Rosie and I were going to tie the knot soon. Well, we did, but not the way we assumed. The string on the stack of newspapers came undone and it took Rosie and I to tie a knot. We were going to tie 'the knot' but not the one we thought.

This made Rosalie kind of unhappy. Luckily not at me, she wouldn't speak to Alice for at least 3 days. Alice of course understood why she was mad, but still decided to keep talking to her as if she wasn't mad at her.

"Jazz, what does the actual telegram say? What does it say? What does it say? What does it say?"

"Calm down Emmett." As if on cue I started to feel calm. This was weird.

"It says, 'Thank you for your reply Ms. Swan, we are looking forward to your visit and enclosed are the 4 train tickets you will need to get here. We hope to see you soon.'"

I was kind of leery about going to this hospital. Why did Alice need to find out the truth anyway? We had a loving mother and father. Why should we go and ruin that? But on the other hand I can see why Alice would want to know. I mean in her baby photo there's another baby with her and it looked very much like Alice. Maybe Alice was onto something.

I had another baby sister out there somewhere. I was suddenly excited. Where did this emotion come from. Maybe it was because I had another sister that I could 'protect', play with and even play some pranks on. I was giggling like a little kid when I saw Jasper walk in and start to read a book. I glanced at the title and just groaned.

He always read the most boring books I have ever heard of. Why would he read 'War & Peace'. I guess it's an interesting book, but it was just so long. I felt tired all of a sudden. I decided to go take a nap for a few minutes. I got to my room and I let my eyes get heavy with sleep and I let the warm darkness consume me.

* * *

**A/N: ****ok, so one, Alice IS NOT psychic, she just is very well attuned to her senses ;) and Jasper doesn't have control over other peoples' emotions. I just felt like putting that in there. I hope you like this chapter. And do not worry. I will have them all end up meeting….maybe in the next chapter even ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N it's finally here! No, they don't all find out the truth yet, but Edward, Carlisle and Bella are now going to get on the train. And the other half Alice has a "vision" let me know what you think of how I had her have one ;) I appreciate all the reviews and all the hits my story receives.**

**I would also like to take the time to give a shout out to my most frequent reviewer. **_**flower123 **_**, this chapter is for you :) hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Carlisle POV:**

_FLASHBACK/DREAM_

"_Why Elizabeth? Why did you marry someone else?"_

_I looked at her with pain in my eyes. I saw the same in hers, but there was also some guilt mixed in there as well. I wanted to just walk away and never see her again. But I couldn't do that to my son and my twin daughters, they needed their father. I looked around and I saw only my son and one daughter. Where was Bellastasia? Did she pass away? Or was she just asleep._

"_Where is Bellastasia Elizabeth? Where is my daughter?"_

_She bit her lip and looked away in both shame and guilt. Why would she need to feel guilty? _

"_Carlisle, I married Jacob because I thought that you had died. You didn't come back for over a year after the war was over. I thought you either found someone else while you were fighting or that you had in fact died in combat. I didn't know what to think. Jacob helped me through my grief. I will always love you Carlisle, but I can't just leave my husband now." This hurt so much, I knew that she was right, but why did the truth need to hurt?_

"_Ok, but that doesn't explain why I don't see Bella, where is Bellastasia?"_

_Again, she bit her lower lip._

"…_Jacob only wanted a daughter and a son…I gave Bellastasia up for adoption."_

_I was taken aback by this. Why did she give up her own daughter. I could only fathom it was because she truly loved this man. But if she loved him then why did I father three lovely children with her. He shouldn't dictate to her what she should do or shouldn't do with OUR children._

"_No, no you didn't give her up, this must be some bad joke…is it 'April Fools' already? You are truly convincing…"_

_I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she gave our own daughter up for adoption._

"_I made sure that she had a good home Carlisle…turns out the Tsar of Russia wanted Bellastasia. His wife could no longer carry children. After having a son and three daughters she would die if she would get pregnant. She has a loving family Carlisle."_

"_No…No…you are a monster..a monster…"_

_END FLASHBACK/DREAM_

I was rolling around in my bed and woke up covered in sweat. I wondered why I was having those nightmares again. I had them when I first was getting over them. That dream unfortunately wasn't a dream. That really did happen.

My past love gave my own daughter up for adoption. All because some man that she claimed to love only wanted one son and one daughter. This just made me so mad.

I got out of bed and checked in on Bella and Edward. They were both still sleeping. I had packed the night before. We were leaving for Paris later today. I made my way to the kitchen to start making breakfast. I wanted something to take my mind off of my bad memories. I made three plates full of my famous plate. (a/n the 'typical English breakfast')

I decided to go ahead and wake Bella and Edward up. I knocked on Edward's door first and walked in and told him that breakfast was ready and that he should get dressed and start packing. He mumbled something that I couldn't quite catch but made sure that he was fully awake before I left to go wake up Bella.

I knocked on Bella's door and I heard an unexpected "Come in!" I was surprised, but I let myself in and saw that Bella was already up, dressed and packing her clothes. She didn't have much. Just the clothes that she came to us in and the clothes that she had purchased at the market.

"Hi Carlisle, I'm already up and dressed. Plus I just finished packing. Is there something you wanted?"

"Since when do you get up at the crack of dawn?"

She giggled softly and told me that she had always been used to getting up this early. It was living in that orphanage that helped her. If you didn't get up when the person in charge wanted you to you were in for trouble.

I remember that all too well. The person in charge of the orphanage that I was at was even worse than what Bella had told me about Ms. Hanniggan. She found this very shocking none the less. I still had this odd 'connection' to her, but I couldn't quite place it. I walked back to the kitchen and started nibbling at my food while I waited for Edward and Bella to come in and join me.

"Is there still some breakfast for this danger magnet?"

I chuckled to myself. She did have a point, she didn't have a knack for attracting danger. First the incident with Mikhail, then this strange man tries to kidnap her and almost succeeds. I can't even think about what would've happened to this woman if Edward or I weren't there to save her.

"Yes, there's a plate ready for you over on the counter."

"Oh, you didn't have to make all of this Carlisle…Mmmmm…this is so good. What is this anyway?"

"This is the meal that I vaguely remember my mother made for me when I was younger. It's just eggs, bacon, sausages, fried bread, baked beans and mushrooms."

"Well, it's still very delicious. I had no idea that you could cook."

"Neither did I when I first met him."

The sudden sentence made Bella jump, I had the advantage of seeing him walk in. he did have a way of walking into a room without anyone knowing until he said something.

"Edward, your plate is over on the counter. You know where the utensils are so I don't need to tell you."

We all sat around the table like a family. Even though these two _children_ aren't really my family, but I still feel a connection to Bella.

"If you will excuse me I'm going to go lie down now. I want to save some energy for the trip." So I left Edward and Bella alone to talk and eat. Once I got into the room I laid down on my soft comfortable bed and I let sleep consume me. As I fell into a deeper sleep another flashback/dream overcame me…

_FLASHBACK/DREAM_

_I was reading a newspaper while I roamed the streets of Russia. I still couldn't stand the fact that Elizabeth had in fact gave her…OUR own daughter up for adoption._

_As I read the front page. I saw a picture of the Tsar and his wife along with their son and daughters. His wife was holding an infant that looked like My Bellastasia. _

_I looked closer at the photograph and realized that in fact that it was my Bellastasia. Elizabeth had told the truth. That disgusting man convinced her to give up one of her own daughters. Did she even have the heart to tell my Emmett? Alice would've been to young to even understand. She was only a year old. And Emmett would've been 4 years old._

"_Sorry sir, but you're going to have to leave…these tables are only for paying customers." I looked around and saw that people were eating food from the restaurant and sipping their coffees as well. I reluctantly got up from my seat and walked down the street._

_I had lost my love, my daughters, and my son. I had nothing to live for. Why should I go on living? Just as I walked into the road I was shoved back out of the street. A young teenage boy with bronze colored hair had pushed me out of the way of a speeding car. I then realized that this boy had saved my life. And for that I was grateful._

"_Thank you boy, you saved me back there. What is your name? My name is Carlisle Cullen."_

_He fidgeted a bit before he spoke._

"_My name is Edward Masen. It was no problem Mr. Cullen, that car should've stopped."_

"_Well, Edward, you did save my life. And I thank you for that. And please call me Carlisle. Where are your parents?"_

"_I don't have any sir…err…I mean Carlisle. I was put in an orphanage when I was eight years old."_

"_Well, I would be more than happy to adopt you. You like someone who needs someone else to be with."_

_He gave me a small smile that let me know that he liked the idea of someone actually caring for him…._

_END FLASHBACK/DREAM_

* * *

**Bella POV:**

"So are you excited that we are finally going to Paris?"

"Yes, I have always had this feeling that I had family in Paris, but I never had a way of getting there. And now you and Carlisle have given me that chance and for that I am grateful."

Edward blushed at this…wait!..did I just see Edward blush for the very first time? Maybe I'm just imagining it.

"So are you packed and ready Edward? I got up extra early and got dressed and packed up all of my things." I grinned as I said this, causing Edward to try and stifle a chuckle. I playfully slapped his forearm.

"No, I'm not packed yet. I slept in as long as I could so I could have enough energy to protect you from the eminent danger that is sure to follow you." I scoffed at this playfully and I then decided to get up and take mine and Edward's plate and start doing the dishes. This would give Edward no excuse for not packing.

I thought to myself about what am I going to say the Duchess once we get there? What if I'm not the long lost princess Bellastasia? What if I will never find out who I really am? I started to feel tears well up in my eyes. But I made myself not cry. I couldn't think like that. I would find out who I am and who's my _real_ family is and I wouldn't give up.

I had finished doing the dishes and I decided to relax in an empty guest room. In this guest room there was a bed so I decided to lay down. I felt uncomfortable so I got up and decided to look around the room. I came across a weird crack in the wall. I ran my hand across this crack and when I applied pressure the door opened a smidge. I gasped at this sudden movement and then a weird flashback came to me. I saw a little girl and older woman running away from a mob of angry people and this young boy told us to go through here. After that everything went black.

I was puzzled. Why had I just seen this. I do not remember this at all I assumed it was me no having enough rest so I went back to the bed and decided to take a short nap.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

I left Bella to do the dishes while I went to go pack my clothes and other knick knacks that I would want to entertain myself with. I snuck into Bella's room to look for the jewelry box that I stuffed on the top shelf of the closet. I felt around for it when I finally felt a small round box that I knew in my heart belonged to the Duchess and would prove that Bella was in fact Bellastasia.

I snuck back to my room and stuffed it in my bag and when I felt that I was done packing I went to go wake up Carlisle and told him that I was done packing and Bella was just finishing up the dishes.

I asked if he was alright and he nodded yes, but I wasn't convinced. Lately he looks like he hasn't gotten much sleep. I hear him talk in his sleep sometimes. Which is odd enough, but even Bella talks in her sleep sometimes. I swear they act so much alike that they are related. Even though Bella looks nothing like Carlisle, so that shoots my theory out the window.

"So Edward, are you and Bella ready to finally get on the train that will take us to Paris?"

"Yes Carlisle, I finally get to find out if I do in fact have family in Paris."

I chuckled at this. Ever since we've gotten to know Bella all she talks about is 'going to Paris' 'I need to know if I have family in Paris' she talks about Paris so much it's as if she lived there or something.

"Well, if we're going to make it to the train station in time we better leave now."

"Edward's right we should get going. Let's go, you first Bella."

Carlisle was always the gentlemen. He was raised to let 'women first'. I was the last one to leave the house but I almost forgot one thing.

"Come here Sassy! We don't want to leave you behind now."

Sassy came running across the foyer and out to the car and jumped into Bella's lap. I laughed as I made my way to the car. That dog was permanently attached to Bella at the hip it felt like.

---------------------------------

_A few minutes later…_

_---------------------------------_

"_Now boarding the train to Paris, Now boarding the train to Paris. Please would all passengers make their way to the train to board for Paris."_

"Come on you two we're going to miss our train. We got to hurry."

"Since when are you in any hurry to get anywhere Edward?" Carlisle tried to hide his amusement at Bella's statement.

"I don't want to miss our train and then have to take a round about way of getting there."

Bella nodded her head in agreement. Just as we were about to board our train with our luggage a stray cat scurried by and Sassy unfortunately saw it and started chasing after it. This caused Bella to chase after Sassy and we had to chase after the two of them because we couldn't just go to Paris and go up to the Duchess herself and say 'We found the _real_ Bellastasia' and her not be there with us. I mean you could, but you would not have any proof.

"Bella, get back here! We're going to miss our train!"

She was out of earshot to hear my yells. Carlisle and I looked at each other and decided to chase after her. Just as we passed the second platform we saw Bella jogging back with Sassy in her arms.

"Bella, is it really necessary to bring 'sassy' with you? I mean we almost missed our…train…"

Just as I finished my sentence we saw our train pull out of the station. I was seriously miffed with this. All because Bella had to go chase her stray dog, we miss our train. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm myself and not have an outburst and make Bella upset and have Carlisle 'disappointed' in me.

"Edward, I'm sorry but Sassy is the cutest Beagle and I just couldn't leave her. Besides we can always catch another train. I'm sure that there are other trains that can take us to France."

"That may be true Bella, but our train was a one-way ticket. Now we have to take the _long_ way to our destination. Which means we would have to make frequent stops. Which will slow us down." I said that with so much more anger than I intended to, but I did have a point, the sooner we got to France, the sooner I could _try_ and forget about Bella, and let her live her own life, that is if she really is the _real_ Bellastasia.

"Well Edward, I'm sorry that I have been such a burden and I can see that you want to get rid of me, excuse me for caring about other people other than just myself."

She then stormed off and sat on a bench that was far away.

"Son, did you really have to be harsh with her? She has so much compassion for living things, so it's only natural that she would not want to lose her puppy. Now yes, I agree that we missed our one-way train ride, but Bella does a have point. We can catch the next train to France."

I let Carlisle's words sink in and I had to agree, maybe I did in fact overreact a _bit_. Bella was our priority. We need to take care of her and so what if we missed our train, with no stops and peace and quiet. But we would have to make due with our frequent-stop train ride.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the country-side of France_

* * *

**Jasper POV:**

I was happy for Alice, she and Emmett would finally find out who the mystery baby is that was in that photograph Alice stumbled across. She had a rough time growing up. Rosalie and I had the fortunate pleasure of having a mother and a father. There were no secrets between our parents and us. They were such bad liars anyway. Only thing Rosalie and I hid from them was that we were engaging in _relations_ before marriage. But we never got that far anyway. We wanted to wait till Alice was officially Mrs. Whitlock and Rose was officially Mrs. McCarty.

"Jazzy, could you please come here and help Rosie and I take our luggage to the car." Alice is the only woman I ever met that when she did the 'puppy-dog pout' I would melt and give into whatever she wanted.

I volunteered Emmett to help me as well. Alice and Rosalie packed two suitcases of clothes and then each one suitcase of shoes alone. I definitely needed Em to help me take the suitcases full of shoes. We made it out the door and out pass our cars and out to the canary yellow taxi waiting for us out in the drive. (link on profile) Emmett and I had finally gotten all of the girls' luggage into the back of the taxi and we were finally on our way to the train station.

Once we arrived at the train station Emmett and I once again had to take all of our luggage and take them on board the train.

"Hey Ally, where is this _Twilight Memorial Hospital_ anyway?"

"The return address said that it was somewhere in Germany. This should be interesting to see how you react to the people there Emmy." My love said with a pixie-like giggle. With that statement we boarded the train and proceeded to find our seats. As soon as we sat down Alice and Rose fell asleep right away. I softly chuckled at this because they almost always overdo it when something important requires clothes for more than one night. As I watched my Alice fall asleep I slowly started to fall asleep as well.

* * *

**Alice POV:**

_DREAM_

_I saw this girl about the same age as Rose, Jazz, Em and I. she looked kind of like me, but her hair came down almost to her waist. We both had the same color hair, we both had the same features as well. _

_I was still on the train, but this girl exiting the train with two other men. One with bronze-colored hair and the other had hair that looked similar to Emmett's hair color, but his was more profound._

_I went to get up and greet her, but they just left the train and Rose grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving the train, and getting separated from them. _

_I had no idea why, but with this girl I felt some sort of connection with her. She looked so much like me, and that man with the blonde hair kind of reminded me of Emmett. _

_END DREAM_

I awoke from my dream. It felt as if it were really real (**a/n this has happened to me. I've had a dream that something was going to happen like I dreamt about getting a certain grade on a test, and I got that grade.**) I didn't want to wake the guys up so I snuck around Jasper and decided to roam the train. As I walked up the corridor I bumped into this girl.

She had the same kind of hair as the girl in my dream. She even was accompanied by the boy with bronze-colored hair and the man that had the same color hair as Emmett. It then occurred to me that I wasn't dreaming again and that these people were in fact getting off the train. I chased after them , but as I got back to the guys Rosalie grabbed me by the arm and stopped me from chasing them further.

I was then freaking out by now. I had a dream that was very similar to what just happened. I shrugged it off as just a coincidence. And went and sat back down next to my Jasper and went back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I finally got to finish the chapter :D the Microsoft word 2007 I ordered came today. I was doing my little happy dance because 1. I wanted to be able to finish the story, and 2. I didn't want you all to think that I just dropped the story. I am so happy that I have this now. I had nothing to do. But with this I had some time to think about how I should get them to meet. And do you all like the way I had Alice have a vision, but not really? ;) this has really happened to me before. Now, I am not psychic or anything, but it has happened. And before I go I just want to let you all know again that I am not dropping this story, I am finishing it. And for the first time since chapter 1 I am going to ask you all to please review this chapter. Since this my chapter after my mini crisis ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella POV:**

We finally got our entire luggage on the train and went to find our seats. As we got on we passed two couples that looked so happy with each other. The short girl with the pixie haircut with brown hair was yelling at a bear-like guy. He didn't seem afraid of her. He even chuckled when she went to hit him. They acted like brother and sister. Who knows, maybe they were. They all looked so happy. I have no idea why, but I felt some sort of connection with the short girl and the tall burly guy.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by Edward bumping into me.

"Come on Bella, we need to get to our seats now. So quit dawdling and let's go and sit down."

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued to walk and we finally found our seats.

"Carlisle, do you now how long it will be till our next stop?"

"We should be there in a couple of hours. Just relax Bella; we will get to Paris when we get there. I know that you are excited to see if you are in fact the _real_ Bellastasia, but I think you're going to give Edward here a migraine."

I looked over to Edward and I saw him rub his hands against his head. And then went down and started to pinch the bridge of his nose. I giggled quietly to myself. He's so adorable when he's frustrated…cut it our Bella, all he wants is to help me see if I really am in fact the long-lost granddaughter to the Duchess. After that he is out of your life.

I sat and looked out the window at the passing scenery. I felt as if I were floating it was moving so fast. I started feel dozy and I let the much needed sleep wash over me.

_Dream/Flashback_

"_Bella! Get your butt up now and sweep the foyer!"_

"_Yes, Miss Hanniggan. I will get right on that…as soon as I go to the restroom."_

"_No, you ungrateful little brat! You will go and sweep now. You don't get a choice here. Don't make me put you in the choky. (__**a/n lol I had to put that in there. I love Mitilda.**__)_

_I instantly froze. The choky is a small room with no wiggle room. It has spikes jutting up all over on all four sides. If you even move an inch you would stab yourself with a spike. I ran over and picked up the broom and started sweeping. Miss Hanniggan didn't really want the floor swept. She just liked putting things in your way when you weren't looking so you would either squeal with surprise or you would fall over it and hurt yourself. I guess you could call her a Sadist (__**a/n they like to inflict pain on a person.**__)_

_I was almost finished sweeping the foyer when Miss Hanniggan kicked an ataman behind me as I was backing up and I jumped, which caused me to fall backwards over it and making me hit my head. I didn't shed a tear. That was exactly what Miss Hanniggan wanted. She wanted to make you cry._

"_Aw poor Bella, did you hurt yourself? Aren't you going to start crying? You know you want to."_

_I so wanted to slap that dirty grin off of her face, but I was too little to do anything to her. _

"_Girl, you better listen to me."_

_I still ignored her comments. I knew if I said something to her I would end up in the choky for the rest of the day._

"_Fine Bella, you want to be that way let's see how you act when you spend the rest of the day in the choky."_

_I started to panic. In the choky, there was no where to sit, squat. You had to stand otherwise you would bump into a spike._

"_No, no Miss Hanniggan. Ok, I do want to cry, I want cry, just don't put me in the choky, please…._

_END DREAM/FLASHBACK_

"…No, please...not the choky…please Ma'am I won't ignore you, just don't put me in the choky…"

"Bella, Bella! Are you ok? You were having a nightmare I seems."

I felt my face turn a bright shade of crimson. I somehow developed a habit of talking in my sleep. I think Miss Hanniggan was to blame for that. All those times of being sent to the choky scarred me for life I guess.

"No..err…I was..um… "

"You don't have to lie to me. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok. I was having a flashback of when I was in an orphanage. The woman in charge, her name was Miss Hanniggan and she was a callous foul woman who got her "kicks" from causing the other children pain. She even had a place for you if you made her mad. She called it the 'choky'."

"..the choky? What in the world is a 'choky?"

I giggled inwardly, he had no idea I guess. Well, then again, he didn't grow up in that orphanage like I did.

"The choky was a place that Miss Hanniggan, the lady in charge of the orphanage I grew up in, put kids that gave her trouble. It was a broom closet that she had renovated with spikes, and a small square opening so you could look out and wish you could get out. I guess I was dreaming about the last time I was in there. It's not very fun. You have to stand because there's no room for you to sit down unless you wanted to be prodded with a spike."

"Oh my, Bella, I'm so sorry that that happened to you. I also grew up in an orphanage, but luckily I ran into Carlisle, literally and he took me in and legally adopted me, that is until I was eighteen. Then I no longer needed a legal guardian. He still feels like a father to me though."

I was taken aback by this. Edward, _my_ Edward.._wait Bella! He's not yours, so you have no claim on him_...Edward did not have the upbringing that I assumed he did. This changed my perspective of him now. I no longer thought that _he_ thought that he was above everyone else. I liked this. It made him seem more human to me and not as much god-like he still seems to me.

"Bella? Are you ok? You look like you're deep in thought or either you're sick."

I laughed a bit then started to turn a slight shade of pink. "No, you just dazzled me…that's all."

"…I dazzle you?"

I couldn't talk I felt self-conscious now. Did I offend him? He did in fact dazzle me, especially when he smiled his crooked smile. Once he smiled I melted and I could no longer form proper sentences.

"Yes Edward, you do."

He smiled that darn crooked smile and I instantly melted. I giggled to myself. He was doing it on purpose now.

Just as I was about to add to my reply a man was walking up and down the isles announcing

"_Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Berlin, Germany. Those who are leaving then need to start gathering all of their belongings and be ready to depart."_

That was our cue to get our things ready. Carlisle helped me with my baggage, since he only had one suitcase and I had two. We waited for permission to leave the train. Once that came we hurriedly got up and made our way towards the nearest exit. I was behind Carlisle and Edward and I passed the same group of people and I saw the gorgeous blonde grab a short brown-haired girl by the arm. Her hair cut was almost like a pixie, I remember reading a book that Miss Hanniggan didn't know about that we snuck in. It was about them when I was in the orphanage.

I had to laugh at that. Apparently she wasn't suppose to leave the train yet. And that girl didn't know it. She looked like me a little…I shrugged it off and proceeded to leave the train. I let out a sigh once we were off the train. Now we only needed to wait for a train that would take us to Paris. Once we were there I could find the missing pieces to my puzzle that is called my life.

I went and sat down. Sassy came trotting after me and attempted to hop up and sit next to me. I ended up helping her the rest of the way up. I decided to take a nap, considering that the next train was due to arrive in about 2 hours.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

We were finally on our way. Now don't get me wrong. It's not that I want Bella gone, I just want her to find who she really is and be happy, even if it's not with me…_Why am I thinking this way? Stop it Edward, she's too good for you, she might be royalty. Which in that case, means she is entirely and completely out of your league._

I got up and went to check on her and heard crying, yelling and moaning. I rushed in and saw her thrashing around in her bed mumbling in between tears and screams something about a 'Miss Hanniggan', 'the choky', and that she didn't want to go in. was she having a random dream? This just didn't make any since. I then proceeded to nudge her trying to wake her up.

"Bella, Bella! Are you ok? You were having a nightmare I seems."

I then saw her face turn from fear to relief instantaneously. This made my heart skip a beat. I made her fear go away. _Get a hold of yourself Edward, she was probably relieved that it was just a dream and not a reality. _

"No..err…I was..um… " I could tell that she was struggling to come up with a lie. She was a horrid liar. Which I guess is a good thing. This showed that she was an honest person.

"You don't have to lie to me. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok. I was having a flashback of when I was in an orphanage. The woman in charge, her name was Miss Hanniggan and she was a callous foul woman who got her "kicks" from causing the other children pain. She even had a place for you if you made her mad. She called it the 'choky'."

This dumbfounded me. This nasty woman got her thrills by causing the little children there pain. This was one sadistic person. I had no clue what a 'choky' but it sounded unpleasant.

"..the choky? What in the world is a 'choky?"

"The choky was a place that Miss Hanniggan, the lady in charge of the orphanage I grew up in, put kids that gave her trouble. It was a broom closet that she had renovated with spikes, and a small square opening so you could look out and wish you could get out. I guess I was dreaming about the last time I was in there. It's not very fun. You have to stand because there's no room for you to sit down unless you wanted to be prodded with a spike."

I was taken aback by this. How in the world would someone not notice a scary room when they went to go and attempt to adopt a child from there. That made me remember my days of being in the orphanage. I was lucky enough to have Carlisle find me by running into me. Literally of course.

"Oh my, Bella, I'm so sorry that that happened to you. I also grew up in an orphanage, but luckily I ran into Carlisle, literally and he took me in and legally adopted me, that is until I was eighteen. I now no longer needed a legal guardian. He still feels like a father to me though."

She was still staring at me and I couldn't tell if she was listening or if she was spacing out on me.

"Bella? Are you ok? You look like you're deep in thought or either you're sick."

"No, you're just dazzling me right now."

"…I dazzle you?"

I was surprised, but in a good way of course. It took all I had not to jump up and down for joy when I heard this.

"Yes Edward, you do."

I smiled again, and this made her blush even more when I did this again. Apparently it's when I smile. I was about to say something else, but I was cut off by a man walking up and down our isle.

"_Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Berlin, Germany. Those who are leaving then need to start gathering all of their belongings and be ready to depart."_

That was our cue to get our things ready. Carlisle helped Bella with her baggage, since he only had one suitcase and she had two. We waited for permission to leave the train. Once that came we hurriedly got up and made our way towards the nearest exit. I was behind Carlisle and Bella was behind me and Sassy was following behind us. We passed the same group of people and I saw the same rude and self-absorbed blonde grab a short brown-haired girl by the arm. Her hair cut was almost like a pixie.

I had to laugh at that. She obviously wasn't suppose to get off at this stop because the rest of her company was still sitting down. I chuckled at this thought and I continued walking out off of the train.

"Finally, We're almost to France, just one more train. We've already been on two not counting the one we just got off of."

I laughed out loud at this. Since Bella was getting closer to finding out who she really is, but at the same time her enthusiasm was getting a bit annoying. Carlisle was also laughing at loud at this. He was acting as if he was holding something back from me and Bella. Bella especially. Some how I could just tell.

I saw Bella go and sit down on a nearby bench and Sassy proceeded to follow. I took Carlisle aside and politely of course, ask that he tell me what he was hiding from me.

"Carlisle, I've known you for as long as I can remember. You practically raised me. You can tell when I'm lying and I definitely know when you are as well. You're keeping something from me and I want to know what that something is."

I saw him fidget where he was standing and he was about to tell me, but he was interrupted by a high nasally voice stop me in my tracks.

"Oh Eddie-kins, how have you been? You're a hard man to track down. I've missed you."

It couldn't be…could it? Tanya had the nerve to follow me all the way from Russia to Germany. That woman makes my skin crawl. I hadn't a clue why, but she just disgusted me.

"I think that this is my cue to leave you two alone so _you_ can work this out." I understood what he meant. Carlisle wanted to leave me alone with Tanya so I could break it to her gently that I wanted absolutely nothing to do with her.

"Uh…Tanya…what an unexpected _pleasure_ it is to see you. Why are you in Germany?"

"Oh Eddie, I just wanted to break the news to you and that _plain_ girl over there. I was officially deemed Bellastasia! Isn't that fantastic news?"

It took all I had to not let my jaw drop where I stood. _This had to be a trick to somehow make me fall in love with her since she was 'clearly' royalty_.

"Tanya…sweetie, it seems that you must be confused, because if you must know when I was younger I worked in the kitchen for the Romanovs. And I remember what Bellastasia looked like and you are not her. You do not have her lovely shade of brown eyes and hair. You're hair isn't even brown. It's _BLONDE_!"

I could tell that this made her unhappy and I was happy. Maybe now she will get the hint that I have no interest in her.

"Well…I…you didn't have to be so rude Eddie. If you knew I was lying you could've just said something and not cause a scene."

"Oh come on Tanya, you're the one causing a scene. Now if you wouldn't mind I think I hear our next train coming. So if you would be so kind as to let me by."

She knew that she was defeated, but she wouldn't admit it to out loud. I left her with her thoughts which she didn't have much anyway and went back over to Carlisle and Bella and we boarded our final train to France.

* * *

**Carlisle POV:**

I was saved by that horrid woman named Tanya. Now don't get me wrong, I wanted to tell Edward about my nightmares and the flashbacks I'm having about losing my children. Now I know that Renee and Jacob probably took good care of Alice and Emmett, but I would never what really happened to my Bellastasia. All I knew was that Renee gave her up for adoption. Did she not know what would happen if little Bella ever found out, let alone our other two children? Would they hold me responsible? Would they hate me? I couldn't think about that right not though, I couldn't let Edward or Bella notice my façade.

"Carlisle? Who is that strawberry-blonde haired woman talking to Edward?"

"That would be Tanya. She knows Edward from when we were trying to find Bellastasia."

I saw her taking this all in. I couldn't tell if she was upset about Tanya or the fact that we were trying to con the duchess. I was in on it only so I could meet my childhood friend and sweetheart, Esme. She had shoulder-length light wavy brown hair. And had hazel eyes to match her beautiful smile. I remember Esme from when our parents used to 'make' us play together. We even made a promise to each other before I moved away, and that promise was that when we were older we would get married, if we weren't already married to someone. I know that that is an odd thing to promise someone especially so young, but we had a 'close' relationship. I moved away when I was seven and Esme was only five, but we both knew what we were talking about. Part of me wondered if right now she was married to someone. If so, that man as lucky and probably didn't even know it.

"Is everything ok Carlisle? You look preoccupied with something."

She's been around Edward too much. She was starting to pick up on his 'ability' to _read_ people. I couldn't lie to her, so I decided to tell her a half truth half lie. I know I'm not setting a good example but I can't just come out and say _'Well Bella I think that you are my daughter and you also have a brother and twin sister. Sorry about not telling you hope you forgive me.' _No, I couldn't just come out and say that.

"Well no Bella, I've been having nightmares and flashbacks of my children and fiancé that I lost when I went to war. See, she thought that I was dead so she married someone else. So now here I am and I still have no idea if any of them are alright."

"Oh Carlisle, I'm so sorry. That would be terrible not knowing what happened to them. And of course coming home to your fiancé and find out that she married a different gentleman, but you have to move on, no matter how much it hurts. I know I should do the same. But I can't shake the feeling of being so close to finding out who my family is. Just remember Carlisle, you will find someone that cares for you as much as I know you will her."

I could tell that her words were sincere. Which made me feel even worse about not telling her about my suspicions, but I knew now wasn't the right time to tell her. I was trying to figure out the right thing to do. If I told Bella the truth, she wouldn't believe me and probably leave, or she would be angry that I kept it a secret for so long and ask why I would give her up even though I had no say in it. I knew what I had to do. I had to tell her the truth.

"Bella, I want to tell you something. I don't know quite how to put this, but –"

"_Now boarding the train to Lyon, France. Attention all, now boarding the train to Lyon, France."_

That was our train, and then we would take one last train to Paris to meet with the Duchess. That conductor had very bad timing. Maybe now isn't the best time to tell her anyway, but when will it be the right time to tell her?

* * *

_A Few Hours Later._

* * *

We were rapidly approaching Lyon and Bella was asleep with her head resting on Edward's shoulder. Those two made a very adorable couple, even if they didn't know it. Seeing this scene made me take out an old photo of Renee, Emmett, Alice and Bella and I all posing for our newest, at the time, family photo. I was in my uniform in this picture because I was to be sent off to training then off to the front lines to be a corpsman.

"Is that your family Carlisle?"

Hearing that voice startled me. I turned to see Edward looking over my shoulder. I couldn't lie to him now; he had already seen the picture. I had to tell him the truth, but I couldn't give him their names, Edward would ask even more. I hated lying but this was necessary.

"Yes, the young boy would be about twenty-two now. And the twin baby girls that we're holding would be about Bella's age. I never found out what ever happened to them. See, when I came back a year after the war was over I saw my boy out in the front yard playing. And I only saw one little girl. She was attempting to walk over to her brother. I then saw Renee on the front porch sitting in a two seated swing with someone, as I got closer I saw that it was another man. He had long black hair that was slicked back."

Edward was staring intently at me waiting for me to continue. It took everything I had not to stop right then and there.

"Please continue Carlisle. What happened once you got to the front porch?"

"Well, I was greeted with a mixture of relief and disbelief. Relief, because I was alive and well. Disbelief, because she thought that I had died in the war. I also saw guilt. I then pieced everything together to make the assumption that Renee had in fact moved on and found another love. I then asked her how my son and daughters were. After saying that I saw that she was holding just one daughter and not two –"

"Did the other twin girl die at birth or did something else happen Carlisle?"

"Yes, something did happen, but nothing to awful bad. She was alive and well, but she and her _husband_ decided that they only wanted a son and daughter and gave the other girl up for adoption. I later found out that it was the man's idea to give her up. I never found out if she was ever adopted or even if she was ok. I always wonder what ever happened to them all. And to answer your other question, yes, that was what I was holding back from you."

I felt some relief when I told Edward this, but I still didn't know how to attempt to tell Bella that I thought that I was her long-lost father.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry that that happened to you Carlisle. I don't know what I would do if that had ever happened to me. Like I'm sure you do every day, I would feel guilty for not being there, but at the same time I would feel angry about her choice to give up her own daughter for no _real_ reason."

Edward had a good point. I was angry at both Renee for going along with giving up one of her own children for no real reason. I also felt guilty for not being able to do anything and not even try to look for her. But how was I suppose to look for her? I hadn't a clue which orphanage she was placed in.

I decided to let this go for now and get some much needed rest.

* * *

_Meanwhile In Hamburg, Germany, Twilight Memorial Hospital_

* * *

**Alice POV:**

We were finally going to find out why our mother never told us we had another sister. Emmett was just as excited, if not more. I always had a strange feeling as if a part of me was missing and maybe this is would fill that emptiness. We were in the main lobby waiting to see the Chairman of the Board of the hospital. Jasper was getting uncomfortable with all these ill people waiting to see the physicians that were on call right now.

"Jasper, if you're uncomfortable you can wait outside. I don't like to see you in pain."

His grim expression turned to love when I gave him the okay to leave. I know that he wanted to support me and Emmett, but I didn't want him to suffer just for me.

"Are you sure Alice? I can wait here with you if you want."

"Yes Jasper, she's sure. Come on, we'll go out and check out what Hamburg has to offer."

I definitely owe Rose one. Even though she and Jasper never completely got along she at least 'attempted' to be civil. I was grateful for that.

"Ally, when is the Chairman gonna come and get us?"

"If I'm correct, and I usually am, he will come out in about...a minute."

I giggled when Em raised his eyebrow and was about to question me when he was interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Mr. and Miss Swan, I am ready for you two. Come on in." We both got up and I practically ran I was so excited. Emmett was lagging behind me but was just as excited.

"Sir, I'm sorry for being so forward, but what records do you have of our mother? Her name was Renee Swan-Black and she was married to a Jacob Black."

"Your apology is accepted and yes, I do have some information on your mother. She was here when she first gave birth to you son. And then here again three years later with you miss."

"Yes, we both know that, but my sister found an old family photo of me and her and another baby. See, there I am standing next to that man and our mother is holding Alice and another baby, did our mother have twins or not?"

"Yes, your mother had twin girls. So yes Alice, you have a twin sister, but she died from complications. I give you my deepest apologies."

I was taken aback by this, we went all this way to find out what happened to our sister come to find out that she died a few days after birth. I got up and started heading towards the door but was stopped in my tracks by Jasper storming in and yelling

"You're lying sir! I can tell, you know what happened to their sister. I can see the guilt on your face as soon as they were getting ready to leave! Now, you better tell them the truth or I will report you for withholding information."

All I could do was grin like an opossum eating poop (**a/n lol my step dad says this sometimes :P**) Jasper hardly ever raised his voice, and you better stand out of his way when he does. And right now was a prime example of that.

"Yes, I did lie to you two, I hope you both can forgive me. Your mother made me promise if you ever found something that linked to another child I would lie to you. I kept that promise for eighteen years, but no longer. Your mother did in fact give birth to twins, that part is true. That man, Jacob, he some how persuaded your mother to give up one you two for adoption, see, he only wanted one son and one little girl."

I was speechless. How could our mother just give up one of her own children for adoption just to make her husband happy.

"Sir, you must be lying! Our mother would never do such a horrible thing. And our father was a nice hard-working man."

"No Alice, he is in fact telling the truth. I can tell."

Part of me felt miserable for not knowing, but the other half was still furious with our parents.

"Yes, your husband is right Miss Swan. Also your father who raised you is in fact not your biological father. Your father's name is Carlisle Cullen. He was a military medic during the world war. That strange man standing next to you son, that is your father."

"But if that man in the photograph is our biological father, then why wasn't he the one who raised us"

Emmett did have a valid point. If this Carlisle fellow was our true father, then where has he been for the past twenty-one years? Did he even really love us? Did he even know that we existed?

"I know all this, because your mother confessed to me when she came here for advice for what orphanage would be good for your sister. She told me that she did in fact love Carlisle, but Carlisle went off to war and when the war was over he didn't come back for a year she thought that he either died or found another woman." All this information was too much. How could our mother do this? "When Carlisle came back your mother was already married to another man, the man you know as your father, Jacob Black. Your mother was relieved to know that he was ok, but she also felt guilt, for marrying another man so soon and for listening to Jacob for giving your daughter up for adoption."

So Carlisle was not to blame, that much we knew for sure. Our mother had been the culprit. She listened to that man and gave up her own daughter just because he wanted her to.

"Ok, let's say that I believe all of this, what was our sister's name and which orphanage did our mother put her in?"

"Renee didn't have to put her in an orphanage. Turns out that the Tsar of Russia was visiting his mother and wanted to adopt another child for his wife since she could no longer give birth to a child. Your sister's name is Bellastasia, Bella for short."

So our sister was royalty, well not by blood, but it was still royalty. She would get to wear all those gorgeous dresses, get to shop anywhere. Eat exquisite foods and not ever have to clean up after a lazy brother. Oh how great this will be when we go visit her, but we're going to have to bring some proof with us to show her that we aren't demented.

I was brought out of my trance by Jasper asking the most important question…

"You don't mean Charlie Romanov and his family do you? The whole Romanov family died when their estate was ambushed by angry townspeople. It was in all the papers…wait though if you said her name was Bellastasia there are flyers everywhere saying, 'if you know where Bellastasia please encourage her to somehow contact the Grand Duchess in Paris, France.' So there is a slight chance that she would be alive. It was in all the papers, the Grand Duchess was with Bellastasia when the estate was ambushed and they escaped, but no one saw Bellastasia again, just the Duchess."

I was devastated, our sister died…but then my Jazz added that she may be alive. I bet our sister was so afraid with all those angry people storming the mansion. Then to escape with her grandmother, that was so brave of her. It was still sad that she is considered lost, would that mean that we would never see her again? No, I can't act this depressed. We have to go back to France now, we have to meet with the Grand Duchess herself and see if she can give anymore info on our sister.

"Thank you again sir for all the information. We best be going back home, we have to figure out a way to find our long-lost sister. You helped us so much and we didn't even catch your name…."

"Call me Laurent, Dr. Laurent."

* * *

**A/N: yes i know that Laurent is a French name, but I wanted him in the story... OMG this is my longest chapter yet! This is nine pages long!! Thank you to all who review and I hope to have more. Especially on this one since this is my longest chapter…page wise at least. Now Bella, Edward, and Carlisle are on their way to Lyon, France and Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are headed back home, but they're going to stop by and try and visit with the Duchess herself in the next chapter so stay tuned for what happens next in **_**Bellastasia.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Edward POV:

All of this was still a lot to comprehend. I was sure of two things, one being that Carlisle isn't as perfect as I thought. The second being that I knew in the back of my mind that he wasn't. I mean, no one's perfect. I knew that for sure. We were almost to Lyon when all of a sudden our part of the train jerked. I looked around and the only people other than us in this part of the train was a young married couple.

The woman wore dark-rimmed glasses and had her shoulder-length black hair pulled back nicely in a bun. The man had short, but slicked back brown hair. I overheard them talking long enough to know that the woman's name was Angela and the man's was Benjamin. I could tell that they were newlyweds. I could just see it by the way that they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking.

"Edward, I want to let you know that that wasn't me, I didn't fall, at least not yet anyway."

I softly chuckled at this. Bella does have a point she can be a _bit _clumsy at times, but that's what makes her so special to me. _Stop it Edward, get a hold of yourself. If this plan works she will be out of your life and you can stop thinking about her._ I was starting to feel these odd emotions whenever I saw Bella, let alone thought about her.

(**a/n to add to the mood start to listen to Requiem of A Dream by Clint Mansell..try YouTube)**

Just then there was another jolt. What was going on with this train? I decided to figure out and went towards the front and was stopped by the conductor, the weird thing was that this man looked oddly familiar, but I just couldn't place it. He had long onyx hair that was pulled back. His skin had a 'sunk in' look to it. He told me to go back. I tried to get by his _frail_ figure, but he was holding me back. I saw three glowing creature-like figures doing what looked like sawing off what connected the engine to the passenger cars.

What I saw made two things very clear. One being that we wouldn't get to Paris, and two being that we needed to get off this train as soon as possible.

I ran back to Carlisle and Bella to hurry and get them off the train. But then I remembered Benjamin and Angela. I couldn't just leave them here to die on this runaway train. I quickly went over to the couple and told them that we would have to make an emergency evacuation.

"Why do we need to exit the train? We aren't even to Paris yet. And plus I don't even know who you are…"

My name is Edward, and the man over there is Carlisle and the woman's name is-"

"_Angela! _Oh my goodness I thought I would never see you again! I felt so bad when I left you back in the orphanage, but I see that that didn't stop you from finding this gentleman. Hi, I am Bella and you are…."

"I'm Benjamin Cheney, but please call me Ben. It's so great to finally meet the woman my Angie didn't stop talking about. I applaud both you and Angela for surviving that hell-hole of an orphanage."

"Angela, I'm assuming that you of course got adopted right? You hadn't turned eighteen when I was no longer permitted to stay at the orphanage since I was of legal age. I always felt so bad for leaving you and the other younger kids there."

I was shocked. Bella had never mentioned Angela awake or asleep. But I was happy that she had found someone from her past even if it was from a horrible orphanage. _Wait!_ We really need to get off this train before it was too late.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we really need to get off this train."

"Why son, I don't see anything wrong."

"Carlisle, I saw some kind of glowy thing 'sawing' the hitch that connects the passenger train to the locomotive. If we do not get off of this train now we will crash with the next oncoming train."

didn't want to cause panic but I think now is an exception I didn't want anything to happen to Bella, Carlisle or Angela and Benjamin. I hastily grabbed Bella by her elbow and picked up my luggage as well as hers. I was then followed by Carlisle, Angela and Ben.

"Edward, once we get to the back of the train how are we going to get off?"

"Well, I was going to have Carlisle jump first then Angela, Bella then Ben and then me. "

I knew that Bella and Angela would be hard to persuade to jump from a moving train. I had to somehow either 'trick' or force them to jump. Maybe even have them close their eyes.

"Ok, we're past the bridge that was connecting to very high mountains and now we're where we can jump. Carlisle you have to jump first so you can catch Bella and Angela."

He nodded and proceeded to jump out of the open door that took 2 people to open. I told Bella to close her eyes and cover her ears. She of course obeyed and I tossed her out the door and watched as Carlisle Successfully caught her and now waited for Angela.

I asked Ben to calm Angela down, since he of course knew her far longer than I have. She shyly walked up to me and closed her eyes and covered ears. I tossed her out the door next and saw Carlisle also catch her. Now it was Ben's turn. He leaped out of the train and did a tuck and roll. Now all that was left was for me to jump out. Just as I was about to jump I heard an ear-shattering whistle and looked up to see a bright white light slowly but surely coming my way.

It was a train. I had to think fast and I gave myself enough space to take a running leap. And just as I leaped out of the passenger car it was crushed by the train. I had landed head first and did a roll and landed with my feet up against a tree and my top half on the snowy ground.

(**end song**)

"Edward! Are you alright? Any longer in that passenger car you would've died…Never do that to me again you hear me Edward Mason!"

Bella sure had a good right punch. Growing up in that orphanage she would've had to defend herself somehow. I had no idea that Bella cared for me so much. _Quit it Edward, she doesn't care about you. At least not in the way that you hope she feels for you. _

Why am I having these feelings for Bella all of a sudden? I care about her, but when did all of these other emotions start surfacing into my consciousness? It just to happen when I spaced out, not when I was aware and alert.

"Is everyone alright? Edward, are you alright? You landed awfully hard. Plus, you landed head first. Maybe I should check you out to make sure."

Carlisle was always looking for an excuse to use his medical bag, but come to think of it my head was starting to hurt and most of my limbs felt a tad sore. I knew that I would have to take it easy for awhile. I was just happy to know that everyone made it off the train in one piece.

"Edward, why did we even have to jump off the train? It was running just fine."

"Even if I told you, I don't think that you would believe me Carlisle."

"I highly doubt that, son. You know that you can trust me with anything."

I took Carlisle aside and explained what I saw on the train. And how that I knew that that had something to do with the jerks I had felt on the train. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, but He never really showed his emotions...but there was that one time where he opened up about how he lost his three children. I would never know how that felt. I lost the chance to ever meet my parents. I lost my mom and dad when I was about five years old and then spent a year in foster care, but then I was "adopted" by the Tsar of Russia. I wasn't a son, they made me the 'kitchen boy'. I would mop floors, help clean dishes, and sometimes i would get to sleep in a warm bed.

I still remember that night when Rasputin came and wanted revenge on the Romanov family. I was spying on Bellastasia and her grandmother. They were singing her lullaby that her grandmother would sing to her to help her sleep when she would visit Bellastasia. I loved it when Bellastasia's grandmother would visit, because then I would get to hear her angelic voice. I loved the way she sang. It was as if the angels came down from the heavens and blessed her with the heavenly voice.

"Where are we anyway? Are we even close to Lyon? I don't want to walk _all_ the way to Paris."

"I woudn't either Bells, but I dont think we're going to e able to get to Paris today or even tomorrow. It's going to take at least a couple of days."

Sadly, I knew that Ben was right. It was going to take at least a few extra days more than planned. I got up from the ground and walked over to a clearing in the forest to sit and think. I had a lot to think about lately. They were about Bella. To be more specific they were about _are my feelings for Bella more...were they feelings of love_. No! I can't do that to her. I will not let her not follow her dreams of finding her family and finding happiness. She would have happiness with me too, but she still would never know who she really is. I can't be that selfish and take that all away from her. _Stop this Edward! You cannot have feelings for this woman. She might be royalty for you know. And if she is she will never want you. And if she did she would never be able to, so just forget about her. _I knew then what I had to do. I would stay away from Bella, at least emotionally and somewhat physically.

* * *

**Ok, I was able to put what I had completed on here and I hope you all like it. The guy that is going to fix my laptop took it today. Only catch is that he wont be able to work on it this weekend because of the Mini Marathon in Indianapolis this weekend. But i should be getting it back sometime next week. Hopefully he is able to fix my Word. I also recieved my first 'flame' for this story. The reviewer said that I was 'unoriginal' and basically copied the movie Anastasia. But she only read the first chapter. Yes, the first couple chapters are kinda like the movie but as it goes on I put my own twist on it.**

**I want your opinion on if I am being unoriginal. And arent we all 'unoriginal"? I mean, we take the story twilight and try and take the plot of the book and make it our own. I am not annoyed with this review I am just confused on why this person would call me unoriginal when everyone is 'unoriginal' at one point in time and it's really no big deal**

**I also am still trying to find a good title for my Cop story i mentioned in the previous chapter (Author's Note).**

****i typed this A/N in the document manager.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have a new story now too :) it's called STOP!: POLICE! Check it out on my profile. I am on a different computer right now since I still haven't got my laptop back yet. So until then I will only be able to update when I am able to. So without further adueiu here is chapter 15.**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Thank goodness Edward was ok. He scared me back there. Why did he wait until the last possible second to jump? Maybe he likes the _thrill_ of it. But I love that I found Angela again. I thought that I would never see her again. I heard that she got adopted, but while I was out and walking through the local town I saw her sitting on the streets in rags that appeared to be her clothes...the same clothes she left the orphanage with. This confused me. She was fifteen and I was about ten years old at the time.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Angela, is that really you? I thought that you got adopted? What are you doing here?"_

_I saw her quickly look around and then turned back to me and told me that I need to leave now and go find help for her._

"_But...but why are you here Angie? I thought that you got adopted to a nice family that looked as if they really cared about you."_

_I saw her eyes start to water. There was something that she wasn't telling me. I knew that it was either important or something that I wouldn't understand._

"_Bella. I need you to go away now! Go find someone and tell them to come here. I need someone who is an authority figure. Do you know what kind of person that is?"_

"_Ang I might be ten, but I'm not an idiot. Ok. I will go and find someone and tell them. But you know that you can tell me anything Angie."_

_Just then I was shoved out of the way and the next thing I knew I felt black enclose me._

_END FLASHBACK_

I never knew what happened after that, because the next thing I knew I woke up back in the orphanage. I never saw Angie again after that, that is until now. I knew it was her. And she even remembered me too. And take into account that she was five years older than me and hadn't seen her for eight years. I am so happy that she found someone to spend the rest of her life with.

If only I could find that special someone too. I know that he is out there somewhere.

"Does anyone know how far away Lyon is? I don't know if I can walk all that way and not trip over myself."

This earned a chuckle from everyone and then Edward grabbed me by the wrist and told me to hang on tight. He didn't even give me time to say anything and he picked me up and started walking with me in his arms caused me to turn a shade of red. And earned me another chuckle from them, especially Edward. This for some reason made me feel awkward inside. I couldn't tell if it was his velvety laugh that made warm inside or the fact that he felt totally comfortable carrying me all the way to Lyon. How ever far away that is.

Then it came to me. I was fully and completely in love with Edward how would I tell him this? I mean I couldn't tell him, what if he didn't share my feelings. I knew what I had to do I had to keep my feelings to myself, no matter how hard that would be, even if that meant that I had to be _rude_ to make sure of it.

"Edward put me down. I can walk just fine."

"Oh..uh..umm...ok Bella. It's just that I thought you were ok with me carrying you. I mean I was just trying to be nice."

"No Edward Anthony Masen, you didn't think. I am perfectly capable of walking on my own. I am a big girl you know."

I know that that was so mean and I hated to see what my words did to him, but I didn't want to give him the wrong message and him act weird around me. I hated being rude to him, but it needed to be done.

And to add to the hurt I stormed off ahead of everyone else. This caused Angela to jog up to me and walk with me and I could tell that she knew that I was lying about everything I said. She could always tell when I was lying, probably because I was so bad at it but I apparently looked convincing enough for Ben, Carlisle and Edward because I saw all of their jaws drop when I snapped at Edward.

"Are you going to tell me why you went off on Edward really? You know that I know when you're lying right Bella."

She had me. I had to tell her now.

"Yes, you always know when I'm lying, but I had to Angie."

"Let me guess it's because of Edward isn't it?"

"You know me well, yes, it's about Edward. I think I am falling in love with Edward Ang. What am I going to do? I mean I don't even know if he has the same feelings for me as I do for him. And yes I don't know unless I ask him, but it's to complicated right now."

Angela started to laugh. "I'm glad I am still able to amuse you Angela Catherine Weber."

"Sorry Bella, but you didn't even give me a chance to answer your question and besides, you managed to answer some of your questions in the process. You are so funny when you ramble on like that."

I blushed again and I thought back to how rude I was to Edward. I really need to find a better way of avoiding my feelings for Edward rather than being rude to him. If only I knew what he was thinking.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

I cannot believe that Bella let me carry her. I felt as if my life was complete. She felt like a feather instead of a normal girl. It felt as if I was carrying royalty. It was then that I knew that I was completely in love with Bella. I had to proceed with caution with this. If Bella didn't share the same feelings I would be left looking very stupid.

"Edward put me down. I can walk just fine."

This came out of no where. I thought that she was ok with me carrying her. I know that I wasn't complaining.

"Oh..uh..umm...ok Bella. It's just that I thought you were ok with me carrying you. I mean I was just trying to be nice."

This made me feel awkward. Had I just assumed that she wanted me to carry her? Or was it just my imagination.

"No Edward Anthony Masen, you didn't think. I am perfectly capable of walking on my own. I am a big girl you know."

She used my full name. I took this as a sign that she was in fact infuriated that I tried to do something nice for her and I get yelled at. Well I guess this proved a point. She didnt have any feelings for me so I would have to respect her feelings and not try and pursue mine.

I then felt a tug on my arm and I looked to see it was Ben. I didn't know Ben well, but I could tell that he wanted to tell me something so I let him take me to the side and he told me that Angela would get to the bottom of it. Only thing is that she probably wouldn't be able to tell you once she found out because of the pact that she and Bella made while in the orphanage. It wasn't a surprise to me to find out that it was Bella's idea.

"Edward, Ben, I think the girls are on the move. We better keep walking. The girls are already a good distance away from us right now."

I took this opportunity to see that they were in fact a great distance away so the three of us and we started walking again. Then I saw Bella turn to Angela and start laughing. I loved the way she laughed. It sounded as if there was an angel here with us and took over Bella's voice. _Stop it Edward! She made it clear that she doesn't have feelings for you. So don't continue to show feelings for her. If she doesn't have feelings for you that means you're going to have to hide your feelings from her._

After a while we came to a fork in the road. We didn't know which way we should go because there were no signs. The one on the left looked dark and weary, but there was a light towards the end of the way, but the one on the right looked nice and bright, but the complete opposite was at the end, dark and no sign of light.

"Which way should we go? Should we take the sunny way or the dark way?"

I was just as confused as anyone. I had no idea which way we should go. I had to think about this some more, so I went and sat on a nearby tree stump. If we took the dark way we could get to the lighted path, but if we took the lighter path it would turn dark. then it hit me. what if we went one way it would take us in one huge circle. But then again I have never been here so I have no clue.

"Ben, I think I've been here before. It was back when I was 'adopted'. The path that leads us out of here is this way."

Angela was pointing towards the darkened path. I didn't know if I should or shouldn't trust her. But it seems as if everyone else believed her. So I guess that meant that I should too.

* * *

_Meanwhile back in Paris_

_

* * *

_

**Alice POV:**

We finally made it back home. I was a comfort to know that our sister might still be alive. She was royalty by adoption. But royalty none the less. I officially was jealous of her now, and I didn't even know her yet. Rosalie even was jealous. That really means something. She can be the sweetest, meanest, and even the vainest person and that is all in one hour. It was time to go to visit the grandmother of the late Tsar of Russia. This meant that Rosalie and I would have to go shopping again. We had to look our best if we were going to meet with royalty.

"Rosalie, do you want to go shopping with me? We have to get a whole new set of clothes if we are going to meet with the Grand Duchess. I will go grab Jasper, and you 'bribe' my brother please."

"Sure thing."

Rosalie went bouncing off to find my brother. When I say bribe I mean that if Emmett didn't go shopping with us he wouldn't have "relations" for a month. She has been known to do this so it was rather funny to see Emmett try NOT be affected by this. As always Emmett would always cave in.

"Well, Emmett agreed to come with us. I didn't even have to blackmail him. He was actually excited to go. I guess this whole 'having a long-lost sister' thing is making him willing to do anything if it means that he can meet her again.

* * *

_A Few Hours Filled With Shopping Later_

_

* * *

_

I loved the outfits we decided on. **(a/n outfits on profile..towards the bottom of the list) **Jasper's suit made me feel like 'cashing' on him. **(this is actual 1920's lingo i looked it up..it means a kiss) **We already had the train tickets. Our train left in about two hours. This gave me time to spend with my man.

--

"Come on Em, we're going to miss our train. You to Rose."

Once again Jazz and I had to be the 'adults' of the group and round up.

"Come on Ally, you can't blame me for wanting to take advantage of my girl when she's all dolled up. I am a man. I have needs."

This caused me to roll my eyes and i saw Jasper do the same. This earned Emmett a slap on the back of the head from Rosalie.

_"Now Boarding Train to Paris. Attention everyone. The train to Paris is now boarding."_

Well now we are off to visit the Duchess and finally figure out this whole mess once and for all.

------------------

_A Few Boring Hours Later_

------------------

Well we finally got here. It was a rather short train ride. We walked down the busiest street in the city and was amazed how beautiful the Eiffel tower was. **(link on profile) **

"Well, here it is. We are finally here. Who wants to knock on the door first?"

I was about to go knock on the door, but was pushed back into Jasper by Emmett. He was always such a child when it came to this stuff. Sometimes I wonder if he's really the older sibling. Or am I the older one?

* * *

**Emmett POV:**

I wanted to be the one that knocked on the door. So I walked up to the door and pounded rather hard on the door and was greeted by a friendly motherly-type woman with shoulder-length brown hair.

"Oui? how may I 'elp you?"

I was kind of confused with what she said but before I could answer Alice pushed me out of the way. "Hello, my name is Alice Swan, and this is my brother Emmett Swan. The other gentleman over there is my fiance Jasper Whitlock and the lovely woman next to him is Rosalie Hale, she is my brother's fiance as well."

I was perfectly capable of telling this woman all of that, but I do have to agree that Alice does 'talk' a lot better with strangers than I do. I have a tendency to come off rather like a 'brute' or a rough tough man.

" 'ello Alice, je m'appelle Esme (my name is Esme). Mai-je demander pourquoi vous êtes ici?(May I ask why you are here?)

I was completely lost. I had no clue what she was saying and neither did Alice or Jasper.

"Oui, nous sommes ici parce que nous avons une importante question à poser à la Grande-Duchesse." (Yes, we are here because we have an important question to ask the Grand Duchess.)

The three of us were all in shock. None of knew that Rosalie could speak French, and very fluently I might add. The three of us decided to have Rosalie talk to Esme since she is more capable than us. Plus, it seems Esme is more comfortable talking in French.

"Je suis désolé, mais la duchesse ne veut voir personne maintenant."(I am sorry, but the Duchess does not want to see anyone right now.)

"Mais c'est sur Alice et la soeur de Emmett. Elle a été adoptée par son fils Charlie Romanov."(But it's about Alice and Emmett's sister. She was adopted by her son Charlie Romanov.)

"Je suis désolé, mais madame n'est pas d'accepter-"(I am sorry but madam is not accepting-)

"Esme, who are these people? Are these Men trying to say that one of these girls is my Bellastasia?"

So Laurent was right. the Duchess was in fact Bellastasia's grandmother. We had to quickly figure out what happened to our sister.

"Madam, my name is Alice Swan and this is my brother Emmett. We came here from a hospital in Germany and found out that we had a sister. She would be my age. She is in fact my twin sister. Her name was Bellastasia. and We found out about the adoption. Would you please tell us what happened and why are you looking for her."

I have never seen Alice so serious in my entire life. I know that we are trying to find our sister, but Wow, I have to remember never to get Alice angry.

"I see, Esme, would you please escort Alice and her friends to the parlor room. We will also need some tea. It is going to take a while I hope you four have no prior committments."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So what did you think? No, my laptop isn't fixed yet, but I should get it back by this Friday. I finally found the time to type out a chapter. I also have a new story out now. It's called STOP!: POLICE! check it out please I only have one chapter up right now, but I plan to have more coming soon. This took me awhile to type out and I would appreciate it if you pleas reviewed. and please if you have any criticism please make sure it is constructive. I don't mind a 'flame' but I prefer constructive criticism.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward POV:**

We finally made it to Lyon and now all we needed was one more train to get to Paris. Angela and Ben were excited to go as well. This would be like the honeymoon they always wanted. As I found out from Ben. Bella still wasn't talking to me.

We walked through the town and got to the train station and Carlisle asked how much five tickets would cost and come to find out we only had enough for two. Bella came up with the idea of having Angela and Ben take the train tickets, but Angela was having none of that, she just found Bella again and she wasn't going to leave her now.

We would have to sneak onto the train. Hopefully they wouldn't want to check our tickets. This of course was Bella and Angela's idea. This earned a rolling of the eyes from Ben and I.

_A Long Train Ride Later_

I could not believe that we got on the wrong train! I blame myself. I should've been the one who went and checked which train we got on. I then started thinking to myself._ Don't blame yourself or Bella Edward, this could've happened to anyone....but it didn't Edward, it happened to us!_

"How in the world did we end up in Germany? I thought we were suppose to end up in Paris! This cannot be happening. I need to go and think about all of this."

I chuckled to myself. Bella could overreact and stay calm all at the same time. This woman was gifted. I saw as she sat down on a bench away from us.

I wanted so badly to go over and comfort her, but then I remembered that she wanted nothing to do with me and I stayed where I stood. Instead Angela went to talk to her. We decided to take the time and grovel for five very cheap train tickets to Paris.

"Please sir, we have been all over everywhere and all we have been trying to do is to try to get to Paris."

I looked at the man and I knew that he wasn't going to budge, so I came up with a plausible lie.

"Sir, please, you need to give us tickets. See, my friend and his wife, as well as me and my fiancé are trying to go to Paris for our honeymoon. We had money, but we were robbed by some men in black."

I did a pretty good job of twisting the truth. Ben and Angela were married, I just added a little white lie, _I _even almost believed it. I could tell that the man was buying our story. His eyes held sympathy for us and offered our five tickets for free. I was surprised about this. Ben said that he didn't have to do that. But the man insisted. He thought that every marriage needs a romantic honeymoon. Ben and I looked at each other and we both decided to take the tickets. Otherwise we would be stuck in Germany.

I was about to go tell Bella and Angela the news, but I stopped just short. I knew that she wanted nothing to do with me, but I wanted to tell her so bad. I wonder why she overreacted.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I cannot believe that we ended up in Germany, _GERMANY!_ I thought that this train would take us to Paris. I guess I was wrong. I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes. I needed to get control over my emotions before I had another our burst like that again. I felt bad that I had yelled at Edward back in the forest.

"I thought you might want someone to talk to..."

I recognized that voice. It was my best friend. Angela did have a way of making me feel better. I was thankful I had found her again. If not, I would have to go through my feelings alone.

"Bella, I've known you for awhile now, and I can tell when you love someone and that someone is Edward isn't it?"

"Am I really that predictable Ang? Yes, I am completely in love with Edward Masen. But I can't tell him, how do I know if he even has the same feelings for me."

"Well, that's just it Bells. Love is all about taking risks. How will you know if Edward has the same feelings unless you ask him. Yes, you might get hurt, but you have to take the chance. And if you want take on the situation I think Edward loves you too."

I had considered that Edward loved me, but I had always been a bit nervous about it. It would be awkward to continue to travel with Edward and Carlisle.

"So what you're saying is that I need to 'confess my love' for Edward. But I don't know if I could handle the rejection. I-"

"Bella, honey, you need to stop over thinking things and just take a leap of faith."

Just then I saw Edward walking over, with Ben and Carlisle close behind. I saw some pieces of paper in his right hand.

"Bella, Angela, we were able to get five free tickets to Paris. The train should arrive shortly. We should get all of our things together and wait."

I was excited, we were going to be able to go to Paris. And I was able to detain the talk with Edward a bit longer. Or so I thought. I felt a nudge on my side. I saw Angela and she was signaling for me to talk with Edward. I let out a sigh and decided I might as well take him aside and talk to him.

"Edward, may I have a word with you...somewhere 'private'."

"Edward, please let me finish before you say anything. I have had certain feelings concerning you for awhile now and just realized what they meant. Edward," I looked up at him his eyes showed no emotion, "I think I am in love with you."

I looked up at him for some kind of response and then his eyes turned bright and happy. I was hopeful that he felt the same way. Then he looked like he was going to say something. Maybe he was going to tell me that he felt the same way. He looked away for a brief moment and turned around to say.

"Thank goodness the train arrived. Come on Bella, let's get on the train."

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Duchess's Paris home_

* * *

**Alice POV:**

We spent hours upon hours talking with the Duchess and found out that our so called father convinced our mother to give up one of her children because he only wanted one boy and one girl. That much we already knew. We found out that Bellastasia did in fact go to live with the Tsar of Russia. She even told us every little thing that she did when she was growing up.

We found out that she had a tendency to be a bit of a klutz and loved to sing when she thought no one was listening. She also looked a lot like me, but I had darker hair than she did. And hers came down to her waist and mine was a bob cut. We of course are twins, but we don't look 'identical'.

The Duchess also mentioned that what happened on that fateful day. An angry mob stormed the estate and she was with Bella, and they escaped with the help from a kitchen boy with bronze hair.

"Why was their estate ambushed?"

"Ten years ago a horrible man came and interrupted our annual ball and used his 'mystic' powers on her when she tried to protect everyone who attended. I remember that kitchen boy trying to protect her. The mystic's name was Rasputin. He put a curse on all of the Romanov family, that they would all die. He wouldn't say how or when, but he promised that it would happen."

"That must've been terrifying for you both. You have our deepest sympathies."

"Thank you all very much. It seems as if it is time for me to rest. Esme will show you out to the door. Oh and Rosalie, "Votre français est très bonne. Continuer à apprendre et à utiliser, et de prendre sur vous pour apprendre à vos amis." (Your French is very good. Continue to learn and use it, and take it upon yourself to teach your friends.) Whatever the Duchess said made Rosalie blush and giggle. And I thought that only Emmett could do that on certain occasions.

"So now what do we do Aly? We found out more about our sister, but how are we going to find her?"

"That's easy, we stay in the city and wait. Have any of you read the newspapers here. The Duchess is heading a search for her granddaughter, Rosalie you go back and ask Esme if the Duchess will keep us in touch if they find our sister/ her granddaughter."

We knew and the Duchess knew that she wasn't really her granddaughter, but Bella was all she had and we weren't going to take that away from her.

"So what did Esme say Rose?"

"Oui, elle nous permettra de savoir si elle a trouvé sa." (Yes, she will let us know if she finds her)

Everything was set. We would find either an apartment, or a hotel. We would stay here as long as it takes.

**A/N:**

**thank you to all who've reviewed this story so I am dedicating this to all of my reviewers, and even the people who read this story but don't review. I still have no laptop and I am going through some family issues (step dad is slowly dying) right now. I will be able to update when I am able to.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys thank you all for your prayers for my step dad. They are not saying yet if/when he can come home. But we know that he won't be coming home this weekend. In the meantime I would like to take the time to _advertise_my Best Friend in the whole wide world's first fanfiction. She is writing a Rugrats FanFiction. You definitely should check it out. It's not very long, but it's a very good preface/prolouge for her first fanfiction ;) It's called** Return To Paris: A Rugrat Story**. As you can tell it is a Rugrat story. So please check it out and Review it for her. hope you all check it out :) she doesn't have word either but I plan on putting blank chapters on her account so she can work on them in her document manager :D**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I cannot believe that he just ignored what I told him. I was too stunned to even move. Angela came over to me and asked if I was ok, but I was also to stunned to even speak. Was it they way I told him about my feelings? I tried to show my sadness, but it was futile, a tear ran down my cheek and then I started sobbing uncontrollably and was comforted by Carlisle. I was a little shocked and embarrassed that he had to comfort me.

But he had always seemed like a father-type to me lately. Whenever I was around him I felt as if I were safe. He asked me why I was so upset, I wanted to tell him, but he's known Edward longer than I have and he might side with Edward and think that I was just overreacting to his response.

"Bella, you know that you can tell me anything that's bothering you. I am here if you need to talk."

That did it I had to tell Carlisle. I took him aside and told him what I told Edward, and told him what his reply to my statement and if looks could kill, Edward would be dead by now. But Carlisle must've seen my face cause almost immediately his expression changed to show caring and sympathetic.

"I am so sorry for what Edward did Bella, would you like me to talk to him for you?"

If I said yes, Edward might think that I was 'telling on him', but if I told him no, I wouldn't know why he said what he said. I decided to tell Carlisle that it was ok to talk to Edward about what happened.

"So Bella, how did Edward react when you confessed your feelings for him? I assume he said the same to you. Am I right?"

"No Angela, he didn't. The train came and he saw that as a way to get out of whatever he was going to say. I never knew being rejected like this would hurt so much Angela. I think I really am in love with Edward Anthony Masen, but now I will never know if he feels the same because he totally avoided what I said."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, maybe I shouldn't of said-"

"That's just it Ang, you told me to say that I should tell Edward my feelings, and look where it got me. I was better off when I had my feelings to myself. Now, Edward won't even look at me."

"Bella, I'm sorry for pushing you to do something that you clearly wasn't ready for."

She did have a point. But at the same time she was right, I had to eventually tell Edward how I felt. So now I knew his true feelings. I would just had to accept that and move on.

Just then a handsome man came and sat down with Angela and I and started talking to us. We found out that his name was Eric Yorke. He was very sweet, and I felt a connection with him, but strictly friends. I didn't feeling anything else besides friendship. I made this very clear by tell him this. He looked a bit sad by this, but he understood. We still talked the whole train ride. I had to excuse myself because I needed to take a short nap. Just then I saw Edward walking over to me and I walked right past him and continued on my way to our cabin we would be sleeping in on the way there. I must've been exhausted because once my head it the pillow sleep came very easy.

An hour later I was woken by a very loud little girl, with long reddish-blonde hair, she was screaming at her mother to get her something to drink. I felt sorry for the mother. The girl didn't even say please. I could also tell that she had to be spoiled. All she had to do was ask for something and the mother or father would quickly get it for her. I was taken out of my trance by a little boy that looked almost identical to that spoiled girl. He looked at me and my annoyence went away. I could tell by looking at the two of them that they were twins.

"Hi, my name is Alec, that girl over there is my spoiled brat of a sister. As you probably figured out we're twins. Her name is Jane. She is mommy's _favorite_. Daddy loves us both the same. It's mommy that spoils Jane. So when daddy tries to discipline her she goes running to mommy. I guess you could call me a daddy's boy."

I instantly felt sorry for this boy. He had to put of with that annoying brat. I knew that what he said about his mother liking his sister better couldn't be true. I have never met a woman who thinks like that. I mean, that is just a wrong thing to do. they looked about eight years old. I was about to ask him that exact question, but was cut off by Jane screaming for more ice cream. I rolled my eyes at this. This little girl is going to get a rude awakening when she gets older. I ignored her and turned my attention back at Alec.

"So Alec, how old are you two? You look about eight years old, but sound about ten years old."

Alec chuckled of course. I apparently was wrong at how old he is. "We get that a lot but we are actually almost seven years old." I was shocked at this discovery. They were younger than i had anticipated, and Alec was able to hold an intelligent conversation for his age. I was very impressed. And I told him this, this made him blush a bit. He told me that I was very pretty and asked if I had a gentleman caller (a/n: aka a Boyfriend). I told him no, but there was a special someone that I had feelings for.

I think I gave him the wrong idea, because then he started smiling ear to ear. I think he thought I had meant him. I had to think of a way to break it to him gently that it was not him and explain that we had just met and we don't really know each other.

"Alec, I am sorry, but the man I have feelings for is somewhat _older_than I am. I hope you can understand that. And besides, we just met each other and haven't got the chance to get to know each other properly. But I am sure that you will find someone very soon that will have those kinds of feelings. But would it be ok if we were friends still?"

This got him to cheer up some. He nodded his head in agreement. I could still see sadness in his eyes, so i decided to start tickling him. this caused him to of course laugh. Just then Jane apparently was upset because Alec was getting more attention from someone. I greeted her with a handshake, but she did not accept it. I pulled my hand back in and I told her my name and she seemed like she could care less.

"Alec, mommy and daddy said that it is time to go to the dining car and eat, say goodbye to your friend and lets go. Goodbye Isabella."

I cringed at the use of my full name. I knew that that was exactly what Jane wanted. she wanted to cause me pain. She didn't even have to touch me, it was a mental thing. I saw Alec look back in and was silently apologizing for the rudness of his sister. I nodded and got up and went to look for the others. I all of a sudden had a craving for some pie. Hopefully they still had some in the dining car. I quickly got up and I made my way to the dining car.

I found myself a seat and proceeded to order some blueberry pie. I then realized that i was not alone. i turned to see none other then Edward coming in to what I assume was to eat and sat down across from me. The sentence that left his mouth stunned me into silence.

"Bella, I would like to apologize for my answer to what you told me. I was very rude, and I am truly and deeply sorry. I also have a confession of my very own. I have felt this way for awhile as well. Bella, I am in love with you. Would you be so kind as to allow me to court you? I know that this is all sudden and I understand if you need time to-"

"Edward, you know my feelings, I expressed them to you before we got on the train. You totally ignored my declaration. It really hurt me Edward Masen. But considering that you just told me that you feel the same way I would like say this, I have found someone else while we have been on this train. Yes, I know that this is sudden. His name is.." I had to come up with a name and fast. I wanted to see if he really meant what he said or if he just talked to Carlisle and Angela about what happened. "His name is Alec." I saw his face go blank then it turned to what I could only describe as jealousy. I was stunned, that meant that he had told me the truth. I wanted him to say this out loud in front of everyone, and I had the perfect way. "He comes from money and he knows how to respect a woman and does not avoid my questions. I am sorry Edward, but you are-"

Just then Alec came up to me and asked if I wanted to play a game of cards with him. "So what is your name young man?" Just as Alec was about to answer his sister yelled his name and came running over. She introduced herself to Edward first of course. I knew who she was and so she didn't have to tell me. I looked over to see Edward trying not laugh. I was caught. Alec looked over at Edward and scowled. Then his mother called him. So he reluctantly left, leaving me alone with Edward. I knew that I would have to explain myself.

"So do you mind telling me why you lied to me Bella?" I knew exactly why I did what I did, but I wasn't going to tell him. But then I looked at him and knew that I didn't have to tell him. He had just figured it out. "I got it! You lied to me to make me jealous Bella. Well let me tell you something...it worked. I do love you Bella. And I hope you would allow me to court you (its an old term meaning to date someone)."

I was speechless. I just sat there in complete silence. All I could do was just nod. I was about to say something, but was cut off by the conductor announcing that we were finally in Paris, France. I squealed causing Edward to cover his ears and chuckle at my excitement. I quickly ran to tell Angela before the Conductor had the chance. I knew that she would be excited too.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

_Nice going Edward, you totally avoided a response to Bella's declaration of love to you. _She must really hate me now. I know that I would hate me. I quickly got on the train. I turned to call Carlisle and I saw Carlisle consoling Bella. I strangely felt jealous of him just then. _It's because you are in love with her you idiot! You had your chance to tell her and you blew it._

We boarded the train, Bella and Angela went and sat off away from us. Ben was mad at me too. I knew Carlisle wasn't he was 'disappointed' in me which is even worse. THe three of us sat down and made small talk. we were wanting to get to Paris so badly that we even started talking about what we would do once we finally got there. I also found out that Ben came from a very wealthy family. His mother was happy for him finding love, but his father was not pleased that he married someone who didn't have very much money. He wanted his son to marry money, and not marrry someone _beneath _him.

He also had a younger sister, Sydney, she would have been of age this year. She died from the flu. Sydney had been visiting with their aunt and uncle when there was a flu outbreak. The last time he saw her was when they were arguing about who would go visit their relatives. See, apparently neither of them liked to stay with their parents for very long. He said that if would've gone he would've been the one that would have died. That was both good and bad. He felt somewhat guilty. Carlisle said that that is what they call survivor's guilt. He said that that was normal for close relatives. Ben told me that his mother and father were hardly ever around. They were raised by different nannies and governesses. When Ben was old enough to leave his home he left and said goodbye to his parents. He wanted them to be apart of his life, but his mother and father would not budge on the fact that he was marrying Angela and not someone that came from money.

He has never regretted it and never will. He is completely in love with Angela. I saw the way that they looked at each other, that was the way I looked at Bella. Well how i _used_ to look at her. She wouldn't even stay in the same room with me for longer than ten minutes. Just then I saw Bella get up and go lie down. I wanted to go with her so badly, but i knew that that was frowned upon, plus she wasn't speaking to me.

I decided that I needed to talk to Angela. I was making my way towards her when i bump into a small little boy, who looked no older than three years old. I looked around for his mother, but he was no where to be seen.

"Hi there little guy, do you know where your mother is?"

"Je ne sais pas?"

I had no clue what he said and I turned to Carlisle he had no idea either. Ben was the one to tell me that he said that he had no idea where his mother was.

"Quelle a été la dernière chose que votre mère vous a dit?" (What was the last thing your mother told you?)

"Maman a dit d'attendre ici et qu'elle serait bientôt de retour. Mais maman ne sont jamais revenus." (Mommy said to wait here and she would be back soon. But mommy never came back.)

Ben was able to translate for us. I was appauled at the fact that this little boy was abandoned by his mother. And to add pain to insult this poor little boy had no idea. I asked Ben to leave the boy with Angela and have Carlisle help him look around for his mother. I had to go talk to Bella. I had no idea why I was so sensless to her and what she had said. I was so happy she had in fact loved me. I was such an idiot for avoiding it. I asked Angela where Bella went and she said that she went to go lie down, I walked back towards our cabin and I saw Bella walking towards the Dining car.

I yelled for her but she aparently didn't hear me. I gave up and sat down in the sleeping cabin and I started coming up with what to tell her when I got there. I knew that I loved Bella, and I found out earlier that she felt the same way. I was just a complete idiot and avoided the whole thing. I had no idea how I was going to tell her.

"Edward, I need this room. Noel, needs to be changed and I assume needs to be fed. So can you go to the dining car and get something a three year old can eat."

"Sure thing, do you want me to bring back anything for you?"

"No, and make sure that the food is easy for a toddler to eat."

I rolled my eyes. I knew what food a toddler is able to eat and digest well. I helped out the infants when I was in the orphanage. I made my way to the dining car. I saw Bella talking to a little boy. He seemed _taken_with her very fast. He really liked her. Then I saw a little girl that looked a lot like the little boy. She seemed very self-absorbed. I rolled my eyes. I quickly made my way around and found a waiter. I told the man that i needed a small plate of food that is ok enough for a three year old to eat. The waiter nodded and hurriedly made a plate of food and I made my way back to our sleeping cabin.

As I made my way into the cabin I darted out of the way of a stream of yellow fluid. I peeked in and saw that the fluid came from the toddler. Angela and I started laughing.

"That boy sure has some aim on him doesn't he?"

"We should be more careful with him. Oh and here is his plate of food. I need to go talk to Bella."

"Are you sure that is a good idea Edward? I overheard Bella and Carlisle and I have to say, you sure screwed things up. Why didn't you just tell her you were in love with her? I mean, you are in love with her aren't you?"

"Yes Angela, I am in love with Bella, I have been for awhile now. I was just so shocked that she told me she was in love with me that I panicked. I can't explain why, but I just was."

"Well Edward, you made a big mess out of things I'l give you that. You need to go fix things and I mean you have to tell Bella that you love her right now, before something else happens that derails that."

I nodded and I practically ran to go talk to Bella.

I finally made my way back to Bella and I saw that she was in fact alone. I was ginning from ear to ear and had to compose myself. I sat down across from her. I took a deep breath and I knew that I would have to tell her how I feel.

"Bella, I would like to apologize for my answer to what you told me. I was very rude, and I am truly and deeply sorry. I also have a confession of my very own. I have felt this way for awhile as well. Bella, I am in love with you. Would you be so kind as to allow me to court you? I know that this is all sudden and I understand if you need time to-"

"Edward, you know my feelings, I expressed them to you before we got on the train. You totally ignored my declaration. It really hurt me Edward Masen. But considering that you just told me that you feel the same way I would like say this, I have found someone else while we have been on this train. Yes, I know that this is sudden. His name is.." I had to come up with a name and fast. I wanted to see if he really meant what he said or if he just talked to Carlisle and Angela about what happened. "His name is Alec." I saw his face go blank then it turned to what I could only describe as jealousy. I was stunned, that meant that he had told me the truth. I wanted him to say this out loud in front of everyone, and I had the perfect way. "He comes from money and he knows how to respect a woman and does not avoid my questions. I am sorry Edward, but you are-"

Just then a little boy came up to Bella and asked if she wanted to play a game of cards with him. "So what is your name young man?"I asked the little boy. Just as he was about to answer his sister yelled his name and came running over. She introduced herself to me as Jane. She didn't even look at Bella. That made m upset. I looked over to see Bella looking very nervous. I was courious as to why she was. Just then I heard their mother calling for them.

"Jane, Alec, come my darlings lets go sit down. We should be arriving soon."

"So do you mind telling me why you lied to me Bella?" I knew exactly why I did what I did, but I wasn't going to tell him. But then I looked at him and knew that I didn't have to tell him. He had just figured it out. "I got it! You lied to me to make me jealous Bella. Well let me tell you something...it worked. I do love you Bella. And I hope you would allow me to court you.

All Bella could do was nod. I smiled and I knew that She forgave me for being very dense. Just then the conductor came through the dining car and announched that we are approaching Paris and we should all go to the passenger car and gather all of our things. Bella didn't need to be told twice. She practically ran. I chuckled to myself when she tripped over her feet, but was able to catch herself. I chuckled again. I knew that everything was going to be ok. No, scratch that, i could _sense_ that everything was going to ok.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: I wanted to take the time to apologize for my late updating lately...I am fighting a cold/bronchitis. I finished my medicine and should get better soon which will allow me to update faster ;) I also would like to tell you all that in the last chapter I had subtle clues for a potential sequel for this story. Let me know what you think. But I also want to mention that I have a poll up for some potential stories other than this possible sequel. Let me know if you want a sequel or not. Also put in your review of who you think the sequel will be a****bout. Plus I have a poll up on my profile on which story do you want me to start next. (summaries are on my profile ;))**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I was so happy that we were finally in Paris! After all of the struggles we encountered. I still remember when I was attacked by Mikhail all because I wouldn't go with him to have some 'fun'. And then there was the whole kidnapping by James. We saw him around The market before we left for the first train with a woman with firey-red hair on his arm. They looked like they were in love with each other. I was happy for him. Yes, I know that he tried to kidnap me, but I overheard him tell Carlisle that he was ordered to do it, but didn't really want to. I oddly held no anger towards him. Edward on the other hand, he was still rather mad even at the mention of his name. I was flattered that Edward was so protective of me lately, but it did feel a bit sufficating.

As we were walking down the streets of Paris Angela and I came across a quaint little store for young children. We told the boys that we were going to go shopping for clothes for Noel. I mean we had nothing for this little guy. He was three, abandoned on a train, and had nothing that we could try and identify his parents or guardians. I think Noel also liked this idea because we passed a toy store he got very antsy and wiggled out of Ang's arms and into the store. We ran in to try and catch him and we bumped into another couple who was also trying to catch their daughter. Turns out her name is Jacqueline. She had blonde hair that curled into little ringlets. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. I could tell that her and Noel liked playing with one another rather well.

"Il semble que nos enfants aiment jouer avec l'un l'autre. Mon nom est Maureen et c'est mon mari Julius."(It seems that our children like playing with one another. My name is Maureen and this is my husband Julius.)

Bonjour, mon nom est Angela, et c'est mon ami, Bella. Ce garçon est nommé Noel. Nous avons trouvé abandonné sur le train. Mon mari et moi-même de décider ou non de l'adopter." (Hello, my name is Angela, and this is my friend Bella. This boy here is named Noel. We found him abandoned on our train. My husband and I are deciding on whether or not to adopt him.)

"I see that your french is rather good Angela, but if it is easier talking in English we wouldn't be offended."

I chuckled to myself. Julius was a very sweet and caring man. He reminded me alot of Edward, speaking of Edward. Where did they run off to? They probably went to find temporary hotel rooms for all of us. Once we left the toy store we went shopping for clothes. After that Noel was getting sleepy and cranky so we decided to go back to the hotel. Angela let me put Noel to sleep.

I got to mine and Edward's room and laid Noel down on a bed and as I turned around I found Carlisle. He looked like he wanted to tell me something that was very important.

"Bella, I have been thinking about alot of things lately and I would like to tell you something that you probably didn't know about me."

I was confused. What did he mean by that? Carlisle was a man that I could trust, was there something that would break that. I took a seat next to Noel and waited for Carlilse to shut the door and then he took a seat on the bed across from me.

"Bella, I of course had a family. I had a fiance that I planned on marrying. But I was called to serve as corpsman in the military. I spent a year there then it took at least another year to get back. By that time my fiance, Renee, had married another man. Before I left I had a son, his name was Emmett. Also the day I left she gave birth to twins. One was Alice, and the other was-"

"Carlisle, Bella, we ordered food for all of us and something for Noel when he wakes up."

I was confused. Why was he telling me this now? It came out of no where. But I could tell that Carlisle really wanted to tell me, but he shook that feeling and got up from the bed and followed me out to the sitting room. Oh, did I forget to mention that Edward and Ben managed to ge a suite for little money. They wouldn't tell us how they managed it, but Carlisle whispered in my ear telling me that they promised to act as waiters for this evening's dinner, and to do all the dishes. I giggled to myself and imagined Edward and Ben in hairnets doing the dishes.

We were getting to dessert, when I heard Noel start crying. I offered to go check on him, but then remembered that he understood French better so Angela went to go check on him. I wish I had a little one to take care of that was mine.

Then Angela came running back in with Noel in her arms and him shouting, _"Maman! Maman!" _It didn't take much to realize that Noel thought Angela as a mom to him. Noel then turned to Ben and shouted, "_Papa! Papa!_" My heart swelled at that adorable picture. Now all Ang and Ben had to do now would be to adopt him.

"Aww, Benny, can we keep him? He already thinks of us as his parents, we can't just leave him with someone else." I snuggled into Edward's shoulder to hide my laughter. Angela was acting as if this little boy were a lost puppy. I knew that Ben would eventually cave in and agree. I knew Angela she could be the sweetest person, but if she wants something bad enough she will stop at nothing to get it.

"Give me time to think about it Angie, I mean yes, I love the boy dearly, but taking care of a boy is a lot of work." Oh boy I could sense a fight coming and I advised Edward and Carlisle quietly that we should leave the room. I told Angela that we were leaving and we were going to take Noel with us. She shrugged us off and handed me his diaper bag **(idk if they had diaper bags in the 1920's but oh well)**.

I decided I would shop for more baby oriented things while I was out and would drag Edward and Carlilse along to help.

We stopped at a local diner and as we walked in we ran into a group of people who were exiting. One looked very similar to me, but at the same time she didn't. I could tell that the blonde hair resembled Carlisle some. Then I remembered what Carlisle was trying to tell me back at the hotel. He had a son named Emmett, and he also had blonde hair. I shook off the thought though, I mean it must just be a coensidence. There a lot of blonde hair men in the world, and am I just suppose to assume that the first one I see is Carlisle's son.

"Bella, do you really think Noel, here needs anymore clothes."

"No, but I do know that I didn't want to stay in that hotel suite and have to listen to Angela and Ben argue, and plus I don't think Noel would want to hear his potential parents already arguing."

Edward nodded in agreement and we continued our walk around the busy part of Paris we were at. After a while we decided that we gave Angela and Ben enough time to vent and make up so we deicded to go back and relax. Carlisle said that he wanted to walk around some more and look around. We accepted his wanting to be alone and the three of us headed into the hotel, but I couldn't shake the idea that he was hiding something that would change the way I looked at him.

* * *

**Carlisle POV:**

I wanted to tell her that I might be her father. I cannot believe that I was cut off by Edward saying that they had ordered food. I was somewhat relieved, but at the same time I was upset. I was about to tell her the whole story. I just thought to myself that maybe it just wasn't the right way for her to find out right now. We were relaxing in the sitting room when all of a sudden Noel started crying. Angela and Bella decided that Angela should be the one who sees what he needs since she understands French better.

Turns out that Noel was just very lonely. I started thinking about my childhood crush/best friend. Esme Platt. I still remember when...

_FLASHBACK_

_We were in her front yard and we decided that we were going to play hide and go seek. Esme would count to twenty and I was going to go hide. I had decided that I would hide underneath the front porch. I thought that she wouldn't be able to find me there. _

_"...18...19....20. Ready or not Carlisle Cullen here I come." _

_She ran straight for my hiding spot. I was a bit mad. How did she know where I was so fast? Then it occurred to me that she must've peeked._

_"You peeked Esme Platt! You are a cheater."_

_"And you are a sore loser Carlisle Cullen." She then stuck her tongue out at me and I decided to run after her. Which caused her to squeal. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I was brought out of my flashback by Angela and Ben arguing over what to do with Noel. I was all for him being adopted. I knew that that boy would not like living in an orphanage. There were three people here who knew that. But I also understood Ben's situation. They just got married, and hadn't had a chance to settle down. But I knew that they were capable of taking care of the little boy.

Next thing I knew Bella picked up Noel and told Angela and Ben that she was leaving to take Noel out for some fun. I knew that she really didn't want the little boy around the arguing, and I couldn't blame her. I was about to leave myself. She told them that the four of us were going. Angela shrugged us off and we were out the door.

We walked for what felt like hours. We didn't even go into baby stores.

"Bella, do you really think Noel here, needs anymore clothes?"

No, Edward, but I do know that I didn't want to stay in that hotel suite and have to listen to Angela and Ben argue, plus I don't think Noel would want to hear his potential parents already arguing."

Bella did have a point. We walked into a diner, come to find out that the place was completely full and on our way out we bumped into a group of four yougn kids. Two of them looked oddly familar. I couldn't quite place it though. The pixie-like girl and the burly blonde boy reminded me of one of my daughters and my son. I shook the idea out of my head.

Bella and Edward wanted to head back to the hotel suite. I on the other hand had a little task of my own to try out. I had to go and talk to the duchess. I needed to know if she had found Bellastasia. That would mean that my daughter was ok.

I took a trolly all the way to her townhouse and started walking up towards the door. I knocked and I was shocked at who answered the door.

"Is that really you Carlisle? I mean I haven't seen you for what seems like forever!" It was Esme Platt! I couldn't believe it! I thought that I would never see her again after I moved.

"Yes Esme, it's me. I cannot believe that this is you! The last time I saw you, you weren't very tall."

"Well, I was a child last time we saw each other. You look very handsome Carlisle."

"And you look very beautiful Esme. But if I may ask what are you doing here at the Duchess's townhouse?"

Esme explained that she worked for Madam, because when she was about sixteen her mother and father had passed away from the flu. Madam was visiting and she was looking for someone who could be her maid/butler. Basically her right-hand woman. The duchess knew that I was rather young for what she wanted, but She also felt sorry for Esme because of her parents' sudden death. So that's how Esme, my childhood friend, my childhood sweetheart, my _amour. _I never stopped thinking about her. After Renee had married I went to look for her, but I had no luck. That is why I moved to St. Petersburg.

"Carlilse, would you like to come in and have a seat? Also, if you don't minde my asking, but why _are _you here in Paris?"

I explained the entire story to her. How we found this girl that resembles Bellastasia. Her hair is the same. Her voice is the same. Her name is close to hers as well. I also told her about how my fiance turned around and got married while I was in the military. And had the never to give up one of her daughters for adoption.

"I couldn't help but over hear that your daughter was given up for adoption, did she happen to look like this?" The elderly woman held up an old photograph of my baby girl!

"How did you find this photograph ma'am?" She sat down in a nearby chair and offered for me to do the same. "Yes, how did you get this? Why do you have it?"

"I have it to remind me of my Bellastasia. But it seems that she is also your daughter. I also remember a group of young people coming here and saying that they were looking for their sister. There was a short yougn woman with short brown hair that reminded me of Bellastasia, and her older brother. Her brother had blonde hair. About the same color as yours now that I think about it."

It couldn't be!? They sounded so much like my Alice and Emmett. They are alive and well that is so good to hear! "Were you by any chance able to catch their names?"

"I remember them saying that their names were Alice and Emmett Swan. They had a family photograph with them. The woman mentioned that she was only just born, and Emmett was about three years old."

Then that wasn't them. But then I remembered that Alice and Emmett never really got to know me, and Renee and I never got to get married. Jacob's last name was Black, so Renee must've kept their lasts names her own since Alice and Emmett weren't really Jacob's children. This made my heart swell. This meant that they were here in Paris. This also meant that I would hopefully be able to see them.

"Esme, did they say where they would be staying before they left?"

"No, but I can go and track them down, they said that they were going to find a place nearby. There was an empty apartment down the ways. I will be back shortyly."

I was thankful for Esme. That was another reason I loved her. She was so selfless. That was one of the many qualities that made her the perfect woman for me. _Stop thinking like that Carlisle! She probably moved on after you left all those years ago._ But I still couldn't help but hope that she still loves me like I love her. I mean when I first laid eyes on her after all these years, all of my childhood feelings came rushing back to me. I hope that she could convince the group to come here and we could settle this all once and for all.

* * *

**Esme POV:**

I was shocked when I opened the door. I was not expecting Carlisle Cullen to be at the front door. I felt as if I would melt right then and there just looking at him. I was just speechless. I offered to go and find the group of children I knew now resembled Carlisle. Especially the tall burly fellow. He had Carlisle's smile, I confirmed that in my head when I saw Carlisle on the front step. I shook those thoughts from my head. I was fastly approaching their apartment and hoped that they in fact were there. I wanted them to find their 'biological' father and have a 'family' once again. I just hope they are willing to put the past behind them.

I knocked on the door a couple of times. No one answered. I felt sad by this. I mean, Carlisle would be a sad. I shouldn't be feeling sad, I barely knew them, but I did know Carlisle and I do know that it would make him happy to find his family once again.

"Esme? What are you doing here?"

I turned to see Emmett standing in the doorway leaning against the frame.

"I came here to tell you and Alice that there is a man at Madam's and he looks a lot like the man in your old photograph."

"What! You mean there's a man over there that is our father! What are we still standing here for let's go!"

Alice was very excited, and she had every right to be. I mean she was going to meet her father. But in the back of my mind I was a little worried, I mean what if something goes wrong and they get upset and hate Carlisle. I know that I am not their mother, but I see them as my own. I hope that would be ok with Carlisle. I don't know what to think anymore lately. I thought I no longer had feelings for Carlisle, at least romantically. But seeing him again made those feelings come back. I wasn't complaining, but I wasn't expecting this.

Before I knew it we were back at the duchess's townhouse and walked in. I was met by Carlisle and he started walking over to me and suddenly stopped when he saw Alice and Emmett behind me. I could tell that he was shocked.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I knew your mother. I was going to marry her, but was called off to war. I came back to marry Renee, but she had already married someone else-"

"Jacob..."

"Yes, I wanted to fight for you, but when I found out that your mother gave one of you up for adoption I was hurt, and confused. I am so sorry for not coming and finding you later, then I heard that Renee and Jacob died from flu I assumed that you died as well. I moved to Russia to try and find my other daughter, Bellastasia. I hope you both can forgive me."

I walked over to Carlisle and comforted him. It must've taken a lot of courage to come out with the truth.

"Are you really our father? I mean I always _felt_ that Jacob wasn't really our dad. I mean we didn't resemble him in the slightest. When I look at you I see Emmett. But how do we know you really are our father?"

Just then Carlisle pulled out a family photograph. It resembled the one that Alice had shown us just days ago. Alice gasped and covered her mouth. Emmett's mouth was just hanging open. I giggled a bit, but covered my mouth to try and stop it.

"Daddy?!..." That broke my heart, Carlisle was almost in tears and slowly walked over to Alice and took her in his arms in a hug. Emmett walked over to him as well and hugged him. I was so grateful that he was able to be reunited with his family. He had missed almost twenty-one years of their lives. And all because Renee wanted Jacob to be happy. I could almost relate. I mean I would do almost anything to keep Carlisle happy, but to give up one of my children, I don't think I would've been able to give up my own children. Just thinking about that made my heart ache for my little Brayden.

I left the room as did Madam. We wanted the reunited family to have some time alone to reconnect.

**A/n: well what did you all think? I think that for me being sick, and this being a rather long chapter, deserves me reviews ;) :P I also would like to take the time to thank you all and again tell me your gueses about the characters you think the possible sequel would be about. Also take the time to check out my poll on my profile. also please read STOP: POLICE! and give me your thoughts on that story as well.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I would like to take the time to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story :D I know that my updates have been a bit scattered, but you all still seem to review :D and for that I thank you :) I know that in the beginning I had rasputin in this story, but gradually He left the story, and I don't plan on putting him back in. Sorry if this disappoints anyone...he was fun to write, but he gew out of the story...**

**I can safely say that there will PROBABLY be a sequel to this..and it's going to be about Angela, Ben, and Noel. Of course there will be plenty of Bella and Edward. I haven't decided the plot for the sequel yet, so ideas are welcome. :D and I do plan on getting the other stories mentioned on my profile started soon :) **

**so now here is chapter 19 :) I think after this one there will be a few more chapters and then sadly I will have to stop this story. But THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL ;) just give me ideas of Story Titles and plots for Angela, Ben, Noel, and of course there will be Edward and Bella.**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

It had been over hours since Carlisle said that he would come back. I hope that nothing horrible happened to him. Edward comforted me and told me that Carlisle was capable of taking care of himself, and would be back whenever he saw fit. I tried to accept that, but I couldn't get the thought out of my mind that he was hiding something from me that was important. I decided to ignore my feelings and concentrate on what was in front of me and was happening now. Noel was playing blocks with Ben and Noel decided that he wanted Edward to join. He made this evident when he threw a block that almost hit him in the head. But Edward had fast reflexes and caught it. It was a split-second move. one minute his hand was in lap and the next it was in front of his face with a caught block.

"Noel, that isn't very nice, you go over and apologize to Edward. And ask him nicely to help you with blocks." Noel in the meantime wasn't going to but Ben must've said something that got him worried in French because he practically ran over and apologized to Edward. I of course giggled at Noel. He was so handsome. He had blonde color hair, with little curls **(a/n: example of hair style look at Joe Jonas in the video Paranoid)**. He had those piercing blue eyes that could melt your heart when he wanted something. But who could resist such an adorable little boy.

"Papa, je veux aller jouer dehors. Puis-je aller jouer dehors père?" (Dad, I want to go play outside. Can I play outside dad?) Angela and Ben hadn't really had any alone time since they had found Noel so I offered to take him to a park just down the street. Edward wanted to come with me, but I told him to stay here and relax a bit. And I told him that when Carlisle came back tell him that I wanted to talk to him.

I grabbed all the essentials for Noel and myself. I grabbed a few books to read, and some little toys for Noel to play with if he got bored at the park. I put all of these things in a bag and picked up Noel and was on my way to the park. After we got there there were a few other families there as well. I got an occasional stare that I could see out of the corner of my eyes, then it hit me. I was at the park with Noel, but no husband in sight, and this was made obvious by myself not having a wedding ring on my left hand. I self-consciously was rubbing my hands, not knowing how to show that this child was not really mine. Maybe I was just imagining this all.

After awhile of playing this cute little girl who looked oddly familar came up to Noel and started playing with him. Then it dawned on me. This was Jacqueline. She had her hair pulled back so she looked slightly different. Then her mother came over and asked if it were alright that she sat next to me. We made small talk. We talked about how the weather was, and we talked about how it seemed that Noel and Jacqueline were getting along rather nicely.

Out of no where she told me that Jacquline was not really Julius's daughter. Maureen then told me that her biological father had died from the flu epedemic. Julius was Jacquline's uncle. He and her consoled one another after his passing Things started to get more passionate, for a lack of a better word. But as they got closer Julius started feeling guilty, as if he were going behind his brother's back. Maureen knew that she did love her first husband, but she also grew to care for Julius. I thought that it was rather romantic, but at the same time I could understand the guilt. I knew that I would feel the same if something were to happen to Edward....I couldn't even think about being with anyone other than him. It wouldn't feel right. I knew that much.

'Maman, je veux une collation." (Mommy, I want a snack.) I chuckled at this, it was so cute to see her come up to her mother But then Noel came up to me and asked me for something to snack on. I searched through the nap sack and saw that i had some crackers. I told him to take a few and what he didn't eat he could give them to the birds. He gave me a big grin and ran off with one cracker in his mouth and the other he crumbled up and threw out for the birds to come down and eat.

"Jacqueline and I better be going Bella, it was nice talking with you, and I hope we meet again soon." She said with a genuine smile. I stood up and gave her a hug and I told her that I hoped for the same. Maureen had called for Jacquline and told her it was time for them to go home and see Papa. It was adorable how Noel ran up to Jacquline and gave her a hug. He then slowly walked over to me and asked me why she had to leave. They were having fun. I told him that everyone has to leave at some point in time and that we will eventually see that person again, but we never really know when.

He still didn't comprehend it so I picked him up and started rocking him and rubbing his back trying to soothe him. I apparently was very good, because the next thing I knew he was asleep. I took this a sign that I needed to get him home and put him in his bed. Which technically was my bed. Edward offered me his bed, he would sleep on the couch that was in the room. I got up from the bench and grabbed both my pack and Noel's and was stopped by a man that was acting rather strangely.

"Donnez-moi votre argent dès maintenant!" (Give me your money now!) He was slurring his words. He must be drunk. Then I heard a smal hiccup. I went searching through both bags and come up with no money. He took this rather badly. He grabbed Noel and he told me that if I didn't have any money he would take Noel. Just then a booming voice behind me and turned to see that Carlisle had kept his promise and came to visit.

He told the man to put Noel down. His voice almost scared me. I think I would've cowered away if I didn't already know him. Carlisle closed the gap between him and the man and handed him some money from his pocket.

The man threw Noel down and he landed rather hard on his left arm, and he was holding it. I ran to him to make sure he was alright. He just had a few scrapes. I wiped the dirt off of him and gave me one of the cookies I packed for him to calm him down. I saw him on the bench and turne back to Carlisle and the man and saw that Carlisle gave the man a little more money. That's what I loved about Carlisle. Even though the man threatened someone he cared about he still was compassionate towards them.

"How's Noel? Is he alright? Better yet, are _you_ alright?"

"We're both fine. Noel is a bit shook up but other than that he's fine. That man didn't hurt him, thank goodness."

"Well, that's good to hear. Now I heard that you wanted to talk to me. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

I told him that I wanted him to finish what he was trying to tell me earlier. He hesitated a bit but then told me that I reminded him of one of his daughters that he lost. I felt sympathy for him, I mean knowing that you have a family somewhere, but not knowing if they're alright or even if they know you. Considering that they were really young. I asked him if it bothered him that I reminded him of his daughter, and he told me no. It made him feel as if he never even lost them. I was comforted to know that I brought him comfort in that, but at the same time I still felt sorrow for that.

We all sat there for a while longer and when the sun started going down we took this as a sign that it was time to go home. I grabbed a sleepy Noel and I carried him and walked with Carlisle off towards the hotel. We both decided that it would be best if we didn't tell Edward and the others about what happened. I couldn't wait until tomorrow, I would be meeting with the Duchess and finally find out who I am.

**A/N: so what did you all think? Yes, I know that I took my sweet time updating...but i've been busy with helping out at summer band, and I was outside for 5 hours yesterday helping my mom plant her garden...it wasn't fun....I hope you all take the chance to check out my pol that is still up on my profile...and to check out some of my other stories....I plan on updating **Stop: Police! **in the next couple of days. So bare with me while I work on that. I also have to work on the next chapter of my NCIS story...again all of these are on my profile so please look at them al and check out the poll.**

**also thank you to VolturiGirl for pointing out that i had a duplicate chapter so this is not chapter 19...this is chapter 18 :-/ and also thanks go to her as well for helping change the name of this story...she pointed out that it was a bit childish...and i agreed..i just couldn't think of a name so i went with what popped into my head...so this is still Bellastasia ;) but with a differe name :D


	19. Chapter 19

**So I didn't hardly any reviews for any of my stories...but I am still going to write :D Now don't think that I don't care about reviews, because I do. I like to see what other people think about my stories..what I could change, what I could keep, what I could add. Stuff like that :) I'm not like some people who asks for a certain amount of reviews or they won't update. I think that that is being a bit too bossy, and I don't want to DEMAND reviews, if you review that's fine, if you don't then thats fine too.**

***plus I have a surprise for you all at the end of this chapter ;) **

****plus I need more people voting on my poll :) I want to know what everyone thinks please!****

* * *

**Bella POV:**

"Auntie Bella, I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?"

It was so adorable that he wanted me to comfort him. I picked him up and he cuddled next to me and I started humming a song that helps me when I can't sleep or relaxes me. I was humming it, but that didn't seem to help him either, so I decided to sing the words. I still don't remember how I know this lullaby, but what I do know is that it can calm the nerves.

--

_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And The song, someone sings,_

_Once Upon A December._

_--_

Before I knew it Noel was asleep and snuggled in tight next to me. It felt good. Almost right to have a young child in my arms asleep. I was just about to fall back asleep when a velvety voice chimed in, "Has anyone ever told you that you are good with little kids?" I was a loss for words when I looked up to see that breathtaking crooked grin of his. I do not know why or even how I became speechless, but I guess it's because ever since I 'declared' my feelings for Edward I took more notice about the way he looked at me. I wondered to myself how long his piercing emerald eyes have been staring at me.

"I'm not sure, it's just a song that has stuck with me for as long as I could remember." This was true, for as long as I can remember I've always sang this song when I feel stressed or if I was in a happy mood. It had a calming effect when someone was scared. Noel was the example of how well it works. I felt somewhat special to know that Noel could be calmed with my lullaby. I reluctantly got up and gently picked up Noel and walked over to his bed and as I made my way over I lost my balance and saw the floor fastly approaching. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came.

I felt two strong hands stand me up and steady me. I looked up and saw the two most beautiful emerald eyes. I was dumb-struck for a minute and I managed to form some kind of sentence that involved a 'thank you'. I made sure that Noel was still in fact asleep and to my luck he was, so I gently laid him in Edward's bed. Edward had offered his bed to Noel. Angela wanted Noel with her and Ben, but at the same time Noel wanted to sleep with his 'Auntie Bella'. Angela reluctantly agreed. So Noel was in my room, Ben and Angela shared a bed, Carlisle had the spare bed in their room and Edward had the couch. I wasn't happy that Edward had to sleep on the couch.

I told Edward that I would be out there in a minute. He nodded and walked back out to the sitting room. I laid Noel down onto his bed. He looked so peaceful lying there asleep. I made sure that he was in fact asleep before making my way out of the room. I nearly fell again tripping what looked to be one of many toys that Angela has bought for Noel. I would have to kill her later. I wanted to get back to Edward. I finally made it to the sitting room that Edward currently occupied after cleaning up the toys. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him up.

"I take it that Noel is fast asleep now." I was take aback by Edward's sudden statement. I walked around to the other side of the couch and sat down next to him. I snuggled up against his side on the couch. Sitting with him felt right, it was as if he were my missing puzzle piece. He made me feel whole. I almost didn't want to go see the Duchess tomorrow, I wanted to stay cuddled up to Edward forever. I took the this opportunity to look outside, night was becoming day. I always did love watching the sun rise, but twilight was still my favorite time of day. It wasn't quite night, yet it wasn't quite day either.

"Love, maybe you should go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Don't you mean later today?" Wait a minute, did he just call me _Love_? I was oddly happy with this nickname he had for me, it showed that he did care for me. I blushed a bit at the thought of this but Edward didn't seem to notice. I looked up to look at him and saw that he had fallen asleep. I attempted to quietly get up, and was almost successful. That is, until I tripped over thin air and hit my head on the corner of the coffee table.

Luckily I didn't make to much noise to wake Edward or anyone else for that matter. Or so I thought.

"Bella! Are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up? Are you feeling faint or dizziness at all? Ar-"

"Carlisle, I'm fine. I just tripped over my own two feet and bumped my head on the coffee table. The worse thing I could have is a bump on my head the size of a goose egg."

I could tell that this calmed him some, but being a man of medicine he wanted to make sure. He helped me up and took me into the bathroom and had me sit on the toilet seat and proceeded to check how my pupils reacted to light, and made sure that I had no other injuries other than the already forming bruise on my head. I was Lucky enough to have a lot hair that I would be able to hide it somewhat.

After my 'examination' I told Carlisle that I was fine and that I needed to get some sleep if I was going to be meeting with the Duchess. I carefully and quietly made my way back to my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I felt sleep instantly coming.

* * *

**Carlisle POV:**

_DREAM_

_[takes place at the Duchess's home]_

_I was in the main room with Esme and the Duchess. Bella was preparing herself to be able meet with her. Edward was with her, which I was feeling rather protective of her being alone with a man. But I had to remember that she is an adult and that she doesn't even know that I am her estranged father. She didn't even know that she had a brother and a twin sister out there too. I was holding Esme's hand trying to calm myself when I see Bella walking in with the most beautiful gown on (link on profile) It was black and when the sun shined on it it glittered to an almost silver._

_"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you. I've heard a lot about you, all good of course. And who might this gentlemen be?"_

_"Hello Madam, this is Edward. He's my gentlemen caller." (**idk what they called their boyfriends and girlfriends in the 1920's but this is good enough ;)**)_

_"Well It's nice to meet you both. Bella Why should I believe that you are in fact my long-lost granddaughter?" I had thought that Madam would be somewhat nicer to Bella, but I could also understand why she had to be so strict and 'cold'._

_"I don't think I have a good enough response to your question, but you do look oddly familiar to me." _

_Bella turned and stared at a photograph that was hanging on the wall. I couldn't quite understand her fascination with the picture. To me it looked like a hippopotamus. But the more I looked at it, the more it started to look like a person. A little girl to be more precise._

_"Love, are you alright? you were spacing out. Does it have to do with that drawing on the wall?"_

_"That picture on the wall over there looks like something I vaguely remember drawing. I remember giving it to someone that resembled you. Then we sang a song that sounds a lot like my lullaby I sing to myself."_

_"What lullaby would that be?" _

_Just then Bella started humming the strange melody that I heard when Edward and I first came across her._

_Dancing Bears, Painted Wings,_

_Things, I almost remember _

_And the song, someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_That had to be the most beautiful song I have ever come across. I was taken aback by this. Then Emmett and Alice came bursting through into the living room and Emmett started in on Bella by giving her a bear hug. This completely freaked her out._

_"Um I'm sorry, but do I know you two?"_

_"Bella, darling these are your brother and twin sister. Carlisle is your biological father."_

_I was rather shocked that Madam had told her up front. Bella couldn't believe it either. Because the next thing we all knew Bella was running out the door and out of our lives._

_END DREAM_

I woke up from that nightmare. It felt so real I could feel the sadness coming off of Bella. I could almost feel her pain and betrayl. I had to remind myself a couple of times that it was in fact just a dream. I had just heard a loud _THUD!_ I quickly got up out of bed and rushed to the sitting room to see Bella on the floor rubbing her head. My medical instincts kicked in and I grabbed my medical bag and assessed the damage. Nothing looked broken, no bruises other than the one on her head.

"Bella! Are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up? Are you feeling faint or dizziness at all? Ar-"

"Carlisle, I'm fine. I just tripped over my own two feet and bumped my head on the coffee table. The worse thing I could have is a bump on my head the size of a goose egg."

I quickly took her to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet seat. I flashed my flashlight across her eyes, checking to make sure her pupils reacted normally. I wanted to rule out a concussion. I was right, she didn't have a concussion, but she would have a pretty nasty bruise above her right eye. I reluctantly let her go back to sleep. I would also have to get some sleep as well.

* * *

_Later That Morning_

* * *

It was around 11:00 and we were eating an early lunch so when we arrived to Madam's we wouldn't be too famished and look unkempt. Edward and I had fried chicken and egg salad. Bella had a ceasar salad with two deviled eggs. Ben had a baked ham with Parker House rolls. Angela also had a ceasar salad, but instead had three bread sticks. Bella got stuck with making sure that Noel ate his fruit cocktail and his pickle slices. Bella did look very motherly when she was with Noel, but Noel isn't hers to take of forever. Angela and Ben plan on adopting Noel in the coming days.

"So once we are all done eating should we go ahead and head over to the Duchess's townhouse?" I nodded a 'yes' and proceeded to get my things together. I didn't even hear somone walkin and put their hand on my shoulder. I turned and I saw that Bella looked as if she had a question to ask me.

"Carlisle, what if I'm really not this Bellastasia that this elderly woman lost? I don't want to put her through all of this just to be disappointed, heck, I don't want to be disappointed." Bella was always the caring type. She could be so selfless. But to a fault. She was so selfless that she didn't even care what would happen to her in the process. In the back of my head I knew that she was my daughter that Renee was persueded to give up for adoption. I had all the proof I needed for when the time comes.

And that proof was the statement from madam saying that she was adopted, the doctor in Germany that Alice and Emmett went to visit. And the photograph that both Alice and I have that I've kept with and that she had found in her hall closet. I hope that with all of the proof that I have collected she will not run out like she did in my dream. I would NOT let that happen. I would not let my dream become a reality.

"Well Angela and I have an annoucement." There was a slight pause. I assume to add suspense and effect. "Angela and I have decided that we are going to adopt Noel today. So I apologize to you Bella, we are not going to be able to go with you, Edward and Carlisle to meet with the duchess."

"Oh Ben that's teriffic news though! I know that you and Ang will be wonderful parents. And it's no big deal if you are there or not. I know that Noel is lucky to have you as parents."

I was rather shocked at Bella's response to Ben's news. I would have thought that she would have wanted everyone she cared about there. But I also had to remember that she was a very selfless person. And wanted to have everyone happy no matter how everyone else feels. We said our goodbyes to Ben and Angela and promised to meet up later for coffee and Bella had promised that she would give Angela every detail that went on while they were gone.

We got changed and Edward was wearing a grey suit that had very faint pinstripes. I on the other hand with a black suit with faint pinstripes.(**both suits on profile**) I was stunned into silence when I saw Bella walk out of her room wearing the exact dress like what was in my dream. I started to get a little panicked. Would the same thing happen like in my dream? No, I was wearing a completely suit and so was Eward than in my dream.

"Carlisle are you alright? I'm ready to go when you both are."

"Love, you lovely. That silver dress looks stunning on you. You will impress her I know it." I had to contain my emotions when he got romantic with my daughter. Neither of them new that I was in fact her father. So I had to keep my emotions in check.

We walked down the street trying to catch the trolly and were finally able to once we practically ran down the trolly. Edward held onto Bella's hand and every once in a while looking back to make sure that Bella was still standing up right. I was glad that he hadn't noticed her giant goose-egg of a bruise yet. Edward, like I do, had a tendency to overreact when it came to Bella's injuries.

After a semi-short trolly ride we finally made it to Madam's front door and I knocked on it three times and was greeted by my own angel, Esme Platt. I became tongue-tied when I laid eyes on her. It was as if I was a young boy again.

"Carlisle, aren't you going to introduce me to this handsome man and lovely woman standing behind you?"

"Oh, y-yes, Esme I would like you to meet Edward and Bella."

"Lovely to meet you both. Come on in. Carlisle you should have told me that you were bringing two more people. I would have let the cook know. But no worries. As luck would have it he hasn't started brunch yet anyway."

I looked back and saw that both Edward and Bella to become stunned into silence at how glamorous everything looked in this house. Esme led us all to the conservatory and sat us down near the window so we could watch the birds flutter around. Just then we heard a commotion come from upstairs.

"Qu'est-ce que le nom de Dieu que tu fais dans ma chambre! Sortez de là! Sean Paul s'il vous plaît escorte Miss Denali de ma maison." (What in heavens name are you doing in my room! Get out of here now! Sean Paul please escort Miss Denali out of my house.)

We were all shocked to see Tanya being carried out by what looked to be Madam's body guard. I pitied the girl. She had to give up on the idea of becoming Bellastasia. She wasn't her and I knew that for a fact. After everything settled down Madam walked in and sat down and started sipping her tea as if nothing has happened.

"So Bella, is it. Please tell me about you self."

* * *

**Ok so what did you all think of this chapter? I apologize a thousands time for keeping you all waiting. I just felt uninspired to update since I barely got any reviews so I took my time writing this. so this is a rather long chapter. I do have an idea for a sequel and I am in the process of planning it out. I have a title and I have a summary which I will show you all now. :)**

**Title: **Saying Goodbye Is Never An Easy Thing To Do (might be shortened to Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy)

**Summary: **17 years later Noel is now 19 and decided that he wants to protect his country by enlisting in the French Army. He leaves behind his mother and father, Angela and Ben. His 'Aunt' and 'Uncle', Bella and Edward. Before he leaves for war Noel visits his childhood sweetheart, Jacqueline. What will Jacqueline do when Noel has so say goodbye? One thing for sure is, Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy.

**this is a rough summary. I plan on having it more detailed when I post this again in the final chapter. Which is coming up soon. Please leave your thoughts of this chapter and your thoughts of the Sequel title and rough Summary.**

**R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I can't believe that this story is almost over. I still remember when I first Published this story. It was back in February. I looked back and reread this story and I cannot believe how different my first few chapters are compared to the more recent ones. I also am getting a late start on this chapter because I am getting over a stomach virus I had. It was from my own stupidity. I wanted Taco Bell and it was Midnight and decided to go get it. My mistake was, as soon as I ate it I went to bed. Not giving my stomach a chance to digest some of it. Smart me :P**

**But if you are bored and you want something 'fresh' to read you should check out my friend's (familyguyfreak101) stories. She's fairly new to the whole fanfiction idea and could use some reviews ;) she might be reading this but she knows that i'm right ;) At the end of this chapter I will have the 'Offical' summary for my sequel for this story :D**

**So here is chapter 20. **

****plus last chapter I said that I would post the sequel's summary in the final chapter, but I think you all deserve it sooner :D**

*****also this Friday at 12:00am I will be closing my poll. So you better make sure your story wins by voting for it.**

* * *

_Previously: Madam walked in and sat down and started sipping her tea as if nothing has happened. "So Bella, is it. Please tell me about you self."_

**Bella POV:**

I was inroduced to Esme, Madam's maid and practically a best friend. I would have to convince her as well that I was Bellastasia, but how could I if I wasn't sure of that. told her about how I don't remember much. But that I do remember growing up in an orphanage until I was eighteen years old. I was about eight or nine when I was put there. The Mistress in charge there was a horrible vile woman that I detested. I didn't go into detail. I didn't want to horrify Madam or miss Esme with the horrific going ons at that orphanage. I told her that one good thing came out of it. I had made a friend. Her name is Angela Weber, now Angela Cheney. I explained that we met again after all these years.

I told her that she had escaped from the orphanage, but only to be sold into slavery. Ben later came across her and offered to 'buy' her. He took her into his home and bandaged her up and cleaned her wounds and allowed her privacy to clean her more private areas. I basically told her how Ben and Angela fell in love. I then mentioned how Noel 'found' us. She was confused by my wording. I told her the story about how Noel was left alone on the train. His mom told him that she would be back, but she never came back.

"How awful. Speaking of Noel, where is Ben, Angela and Noel?"

"They're down at city hall to adopt Noel, and become his legal guardians/parents."

"Comment merveilleux. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle!" (How wonderful. That is wonderful news!)

I was happy that Madam and Esme were just as excited Edward and I were for Angela and Ben.

I looked around the room. I hadn't taken the time to actually take in her townhouse. everything looked absolutely facinating. She had a lot of victorian era paintings and furniture. I excused myself and took this opportunity to look around. I looked at al the paintings on the wall and stopped in front a picture that looked to have been hand-drawn. I felt oddly drawn to it. I couldn't put my finger on it. I just had this feeling.

"Love, why are you staring at the picture of a hippopotamos?"

"It's not a hippo it's a picture of a girl sitting on a bench."

"How do you see that Love? I don't see it."

"Don't be rude. I drew that when I was a little girl."

_WAIT! _Why did I just say that? I don't remember ever drawing something like that. I was never real fond of drawing, then again that might be because Miss Hanniggan never let us draw much. And When we were allowed to we were giving used paper and old crayons and pencils. But this picture felt so familiar.

"Bella, did you say you drew this? That can't be true, because this was drawn by my granddaughter, Bellastasia."

"But, I distinctly remember this picture."

--

_FLASHBACK_

_"My darling Bellastasia here is the gift that I have brought for you." I took the beautiful gold oval box and was in awe of how extraordinary it was. "Grandma ma, I love this jewelry box." "My dear Bellastasia, this is not jewelry box, here let me show you." My grandma ma took the beautiful box from me and took out a necklace with a small key-like pennant dangling from it. She then proceeded to put the key into a small slot on the side of the box and then the top of the box popped up and started playing the most wonderful tune, then it hit me, "OH grandma ma, it's our lullaby!" _

**_(Once Upon A December)_**

**_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And the song someone sings,  
once upon a December._**

_I quickly hugged my grandma ma after we finished singing our lullaby. "Oh grandma ma, I love it so much!" "Then you will love this even more my Bellastasia." She took the necklace that had the key and told me to read what the key had written on it. "Together in Paris"._

_END FLASHBACK_

--

'Togeher in Paris'. I Started to rub my necklace subconsciously. I had no idea why. Then I started humming my lullaby again. I swayed with the music. My lullaby had such a soothing feel to it. I finished and opened my eyes to see everyone just standing there and looking at me as if I had a second head.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I had no idea that you had such a wonderful voice Bella, it was purely magic."

"Oui, Bella, qui était vraiment magnifique!" (Yes, Bella, that was truly splendid!)

"Love, you truly have the voice of an angel."

I thanked Edward, Carlisle and Esme for their compliments and turned to see the Duchess looking at me in both confusion and awe.

"That is the same song I used to sing to my Bellastasia when I went to visit her. I made that song up. How did you come across it?"

"I'm not sure. It has always stuck with me for as long as I can remember." I started rubbing my necklace between my thumb and index finger constantly. I read the inscription that I felt and it said, 'Together In Paris'. I was the girl in that flashback I had to be Bellastasia. I wasn't sure how I would be able to tell Madam this, but I knew I would have to.

"Bella, that necklace you have around your neck, I have the same, see." She pulled out the necklace and showed it to me. It looked just like mine. "If you have the same pennant as I do, that could only mean that you are, in fact, my Bellastasia, my granddaughter."

It all made since then. I knew her lullaby that she sang to her granddaughter. We had the same necklace that said the exact same thing. But the thing that stopped me from believing just that was that we looked nothing alike. I mean doesn't family resemble one another at least a bit? I looked nothing like her.

"Excuse me for saying this Madam, but I don't know if you are my grandmother. I mean, we look nothing alike. I've seen photographs around your home and I look nothing like you."

"That would be because you are my granddaughter, but not by blood. See, you were adopted by my son and his wife when you were just a baby. My son raised you from infancy. You ended up in that orphange, because of Rasputin. He cursed the Romanov family. Mainly my Charlie and his entire family. You and I were able to escape through a door in the wall. If it weren't for that servant boy we wouldn't have gotten away."

I was stunned. I was 'The Lost Bellastasia'. I was the one that people are dying to be. _I _am the Bellastasia?! But then I also just found out that I was adopted. My father that I thought I had, wasn't even my real father. This is just too much information to take in at one time.

"Madam, if it makes you feel better, I was that servant boy who helped you and Bellastasia escape."

And to add more information, the man I loved was that servant boy, and he knew who I was and didn't even tell me!

"Ok, let me get this straight. I am Bellastasia, the princess of Russia. I was adopted into royalty, I was saved by a servant who turns out to be the man that I love. Edward, if you knew about this, why didn't you tell me?! I had a right to know."

"Bella, I-"

"Save it Edward. I need to go and think things through."

I stormed off and out the door. I heard the sound of Esme's shoes following. I didn't want to talk, but I knew that I would need someone to set things straight. Why am I just finding out that I wasn't even really technically royalty, but I was adopted. Didn't my parents want me? I stopped outside the door and I started feeling rather weird. My mind is swirling and my vision is becoming blurry. I trip over my feet and expect to feel the cold hard pavement, but instead I feel two big strong arms catch me and then I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

**A/N: ok what did you all think? ;) i'm trying to stretch this story out a little longer. I think that this story might have 1 or 2 more chapters then I will be starting on the sequel. By the way Bella fainted. She had too much information and her mind couldn't take it all and she fainted. I don't know if that can happen in real life, but in this story for Bella it does.**

***if you can tell me who the strong arms belong to, you will get a shoutout :D**

**(and here is the OFFICIAL SUMMARY TO THE SEQUEL :D) Saying **

**--**

**Goodbye Is Never Easy**

It has been over seventeen years since Noel has been adopted by Angela and Bem Cheney. He has loved his mother and father and wants to keep them safe. That's why he has enlisted in the French Army. It is 1938 and war against the Axis powers has began. Angela is sad to give her son up to the army, but happy that he has found something that he is passionate about; Keeping people he love safe. When he's waiting for his train at the station everyone is there to say their goodybyes. This includes both Edward & Bella, and their children, Willie and Violet and Vivian. He says his goodbyes and is about to get on when he hears a voice call out to him. He turns to see that the voice belongs to Jacqueline, his childhood sweetheart. She still wants Noel to take the job that Jacqueline's father has linef up for him at the bank he owns. He tells Jacqueline that he wants to serve his country and keep the ones he loves safe. With this said he gives her a quick kiss and gets on the train. Months pass by and Noel still sends letters home. He goes to the make-shift post office and sees Willie working the counter. He finds out that he has inspired Willie, as well as Violet and Vivian to join the cause and protect their loved ones. Violet and Vivian are trained nurses at the infirmary. He is shocked to see almost all of his childhood friends here in the line of fire. He thinks that this is his parents and theirs way of making sure that he is alright, but comes to terms with the idea that they just want to do what he wants to do as well.

More months pass and they get word that Germany has repeatedly bombed France, including where they lived. They have no way of getting news if anyone survived, who died, or who was wounded. Long months of not knowing pass and they learn that they have received extended leave and they go home to find their town in ruins. But they get a telegram informing that their parents are in fact alive and well and were evacuated to England. But their happiness is short lived, because when they arrive at the shelter their parents are staying at they learn that someone close to them is severely wounded and will probably not live through the night. They have to do the hardest thing that anyone with a dying loved one has to do. They have to say goodbye, and as everyone knows 'saying goodbye is never easy'.

**(i know that the bombing of France was first in the WWII timeline, but for this story I made it last. its A/H **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: OMG i can't believe that this story is almost over :( but don't worry I am working on the sequel ;) I hope you all have enjoyed this story :D and I think that after this chapter I will have either 1 or 2 chapters...and if there is a high enough demand an epilogue i will have one :D and the poll has been closed and you all have chosen to have **Parent Trap: With A Twilight Twist**btw this is a working title and I am open to NEW and BETTER title ideas for that one :D and I also have a new story called Gifted, you should check it out :) i have a new chapter up and everything. please let me know how i'm doing with it. So enough of my rambling here is chapter 21 **

****BTW here are the people who guessed the right answer to my question I asked in the last chapter or who have been awesome reviewers :D**

- Zombies Run This Town, you are fun to talk to and you always manage to give me great advice :D

- flower123, always the positive reviewer you always make me smile when I see your reviews

- familyguyfreak101, you are like the sister I never had and for that I am grateful :D

- Tink ()

- boconnor8675, you inspired me to involve who you thought it was :D so you still get your shout out :)

- VolturiGirl, you helped me make my title look more 'Professional' and I thank you :D

- To all of you who read this story, even if you don't review I thank you that you find my story good enough to read. I shouldn't complain about not getting a lot of reviews. I don't always review all the stories I read.

*****BREAKING NEWS: I HAVE DECIDED TO HAVE MORE CHAPTERS, INCLUDING WEDDINGS (read to find out), FLUFF, AND MORE FLUFF, THEN I WILL START THE SEQUEL*****

* * *

**Carlisle POV:**

I can't belive Bella ran out. But I was more shocked at why she ran out. It happened almost exactly in my dream. Minus her finding out that I was in fact her father. I wanted to be the one to tell her that it wasn't my decision to give her up for adoption. I came back from the world war and her mother had already given her up for adoption, being influenced by Jacob didn't win him many points for 'father of the year' either. I blame myself. I never took the initiative to go and find her. Any by the time I did I was too late, the Romanov family had passed away. It was quite tragic. To have the oldest son die from hemophilia, which was later found out at the autopsy. He had gotten into a fight while defending his father's name. He had bruises and they didn't clot correctly and he ended up bleeding to death.

Later on the Romanov estate was ambushed by an angry mob. They wanted Charlie Romanov out of power and they thought that his was they only way. I later found out that the grandmother and granddaughter were able to get out alive, but no one has seen the graddaughter. That is until now. I found out from a doctor in Germany that my daughter in fact was alive and was adopted by the Romanovs. That's when I decided to go to Russia. While in Russia I came across Edward wandering the streets. I took him in and took care of him like a son. A few years went by and we found Bella. Or I should say Bella found us. I couldn't help but feel connected to her somehow. Only to find out much later that she was in fact my daughter that I had lost. As well as my other son and daughter, Emmett and Alice.

"Carlisle, I mean dad, who is this girl and why is she passed out?"

I looked at the woman and saw that it was in fact Bellastasia, my daughter. She must have fainted due to too much information at one time. I assume from the overload of information must've been too much for her.

"Emmett, this is Bella. She is here with me and Edward Masen. She is here to speak with the Duchess. She just found out that she was royalty, and that she was adopted. Wouldn't you agree that all that information in one sitting would be a bit of an overload?"

"Yes, and if she found out that she's royalty, and that she was adopted, that makes her....No!"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

'Yes, Alice."

"And does she-"

"Not yet."

"When are you-?"

"Soon."

"Do you think-"

"Not sure."

"Would someone please clue in Emmett here!? Because I am lost."

"It doesn't take much Emmett. Did you not catch that this woman found out that she was royalty, _and_ that she was adopted. That could only mean that that woman on the bench over there is in fact our sister! Our sister that mom and Jacob gave away to Charlie Romanov of Russia. And that father here is going to tell her. Which means when he does we're going to have to go inside and chat with Esme, who I hear is smitten with you dad."

I chuckled as the light bulb in Emmett's head clicked on. I blushed a bit when I heard Alice mention that Esme _liked_ me. I would have to ask her about that herself. I often wondered what it would have been like to see Emmett growing up. I bet I would have had a few good laughs. I hated that I was not apart of their lives growing up, I was even more ashamed that I let my Bellastasia be whisked off and adopted. I often wondered if I were ever going to see her again, but here I was with her and my other daughter and son. I don't know if they will ever understand how much I regret ever leaving. I should've fought for them. I was just to depressed I guess. But that stil doesn't excuse what I did.

"Carlisle, I mean dad, do not think that we blame you for not being there when we were growing up, we didn't even know that you exisited until I came across a photograph in the hall closet. You do not deserve to hold onto that guilt any longer."

"How did you-"

"Do you even have to ask that question dad?"

I grinned. That made since, I mean she was my daughter after all. This meant that she had those weird dreams as well. I thought that is was just me losing my mind due to guilt. This made me feel somewhat better. I still felt somewhat guilty.

Just then I heard a soft moan from behind Alice and I and I saw that Bella was starting to come around. Alice and Emmett excused themselves into the house. Leaving me to tend to Bella. As she was regaining consciousness I checked to make sure that she did not hit her head. Other than her bruise, which might I add wasn't as big as I had anticipated. She looked to be fine, just faint from the information overload.

"Bella, do you remember what happened?"

"Unfortunatly. I remember being told that I was royalty. I was actually happy that I had found out who I am, but then to find out that I was adopted. Yes Carlisle, I'm just peachy. What could make this day any worse?!"

I had to tell her, she had been in the dark about this long enough. I just had to delicatly tell her that I was her father, and explain that it wasn't my idea to give her up for adoption. Then after I gauge her reaction I would tell her about Alice and Emmett. I new that she wanted to learn more about her parents who 'gave her up' for adoption and would want to learn why.

"Bella, do you remember when Madam mentioned that you were adopted? Well I also knew about that."

"You knew?! And you didn't even bother to mention this to me? I thought that we were friends Carlisle."

"We were- I mean ARE friends Bella. I didn't tell you because I thought that you wouldn't believe me. Or worse, hate me for knowing and not telling you."

"You know that I would never hate you Carlisle, even if you were my father, the one who gave me up for adoption. I mean they must've had an excellent reason for giving me up. Maybe they couldn't afford me and wanted to give me to a family that could take care of me."

I was slightly happy that she wouldn't mind me being her father. This was my chance to tell her the truth.

"Bella, I know who your real parents are. I know this because well, I'm your father."

"You're my father?! Are you just trying to make me feel better Carlisle, because it's not working."

"No, Bella, I am your father. It wasn't my choice to give you up for adoption though. That was your mother's doing. Or should I say her new husband's idea. What I mean is that I was in the world war and when I came home to you and your brother and sister your mother had already married someone else, because she thought that I had died. I should've fought for you Bella, or should I say Bellastasia."

I waited what felt like hours, but were merely minutes to hear Bella's response. I was afraid of what she would say, would she hate me or would she not like she said before. Before, she didn't know that I really was her father."

"So you are my father. Why didn't you fight for me? Didn't you love me?"

"I did-do love you Bella, I was to upset to find out from your mother where she gave you to. I didn't find out that you were alive again until just recently. I have been going over how to tell you in my mind. I didn't want to NOT tell you, I just never found the right time. That is, until yesterday. Remember I wanted to tell you something, but we got interrupted by Edward. I did want to tell you believe me."

"I believe you Carlisle, or should I be calling you dad now." She was smiling, this was not the reaction I was expecting, but I would glading take this rather than the other. "I am just happy to find out who I really am. To tell you the truth I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of becoming royalty. Wait! Did you say that I have a brother and sister?!"

"Yes, you have a twin sister named Alice, and an older brother named Emmett. Emmett was the one who caught you and stopped you from hitting your head. They are here, so when ever you feel fit we can go inside and meet them and we can tell the others the great news."

I was happy for this. She was as well. I could understand why, she had been lost for so long and to find out that she did in fact have someone that cared about her, and to top it all off she had her family back. I wonder how Madam would take it though. I explained that both Alice and Emmett wanted to meet her and that if she didn't feel up to it that was totally fine. She told that that she wanted to meet them and get to know them. They were her brother and sister after all. I wish I knew what was going on inside my daughter's head.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I can't believe that all in one day I find out that I am royalty, then find out that I was adopted into it and then finding my birth father all in one day. I woke up and looked at my surroundings. I was lying down on a bench and I saw Carlisle talking to a rather big, burly looking man and a pixie-like woman. When they saw that I was in fact awake they hurried off inside. I still can't get over the fact that all this time I was with my family the entire time. I felt fooish, but relieved all at once. I followed Carlisle into the house and I was greeted by three familiar faces, and two new ones. The burly man and the pixie woman were here. These must be my brother and sister. I was starting to tear up, but I was able to push them back. I walked up to my siblings and was stunned at how beautiful they were. Was Carlisle sure that they were my siblings? I paled in comparision to them.

"Hello, you must be Bella, my name is Alice and this is my brother, I mean _our_ brother Emmett. I assume that Carlisle, I mean our father explained that you are our sister. And that just like you we both didn't know that we had another sister or that you were given up for adoption. But I can tell that we are going to be like best friends."

She was so energetic, you couldn't help, but be excited when you were around her. I was then taken into a bear hug by who I assumed to be Emmett.

"Emmett, let's not squish our sister now that we have her back."

"Oh, sorry Bells. Is it alright that I call you Bells?"

"Yes, Bells is fine. My friend Angela calls me that, but as long as you let me call you Teddy."

"Why Teddy?"

"Cause you remind me of a teddy bear."

"That's sweet, but my fiance, Rosalie calls me that, how about Em?"

"Em...I like that." I said with a grin. I was getting along great with them.

I looked around and Edward was no where to be seen. I excused myself and went to go find him. I came to the ball room door and heard what sounded like my lullaby. But what Edward was playing sounded so much better. I quietly walked in and sat beside him. I thought that I would have startled him, but he just turned and smiled his crooked smile at me. I all but melted at his gaze.

"Is that my lullaby you're playing?"

"Yes it is. Do you not like the way I've interpreted it, because I can change-" I put a finger to his lips to quiet him. He had no idea that I loved the way he put my lullaby to music other than by voice. I loved it, and I loved him.

"Edward, I love it! I couldn't ask for anything else. I love it and I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes Edward, I love you, I've always loved you, I thought you knew that."

He chuckled and gave me a crooked smile. "I know that you love me, I just like hearing it out loud." I playfuly shoved him and he pretended to look hurt. He then grabbed me and took me into a hug. I looked up at him from this hug into his eyes and I was caught. His eyes had a hold on me. We inched closer and closer til our lips met. Once our lips met I felt a spark of electricity, I assume that he did as well because he jerked a bit, but didn't move to stop this kiss.

Once we pulled away we were both in awe at how passionate that one kiss was. It left us both breathless.

"Bella, I-"

"Bella! You didn't tell me you have a dog, what's its name?"

"Oh her name is Sassy. She's a Beagle mix. Alice, I would like you to meet my gentlemen caller, Edward. Edward, this is my sister Alice."

"I didn't know that you would find your real parents or not that fast, but I'm being rude. My name is Edward, nice to meet you Alice."

Instead of taking his hand and shaking it Alice ran up to him and gave him a hug. I couldn't help but laugh. Alice had evedentally taken Edward by surprise. I excused myself from them, I had to go talk to Carlisle, I mean my father. This whole 'calling Carlisle father' was going to be a bit hard. Not that I didn't want him to be my father, it's just I've been without one for so long it just feels weird to say, but at the same time it felt right. I walked into the sitting room and just as I got to the doorway I saw Carlisle sitting with who I remembered as Esme. I hid myself from their veiw and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Esme, you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you, but then again we were just children when I moved away. It's been a long time hasn't it."

"Yes, Carlisle, it has. I still remember that rousing game of hide and seek. You cheated by hiding under the house, and your mother about whipped your bottom for getting your good clothes very dirty."

Carlisle chuckled at the memory. I had to hide my laughter. I didn't want them to know that I was listening.

"Yes, mother looked as if she wanted to strangle me. I also remember having been very smitten with you Esme Platt."

I let out a gasp and quickly covered my mouth and got out of their line of sight. I peeked around the corner and they were looking around, but went back to their conversation. It wasn't that I didn't want them together, it was just that Carlisle had been a bit more forward than I thought he would be. I thought that it was adorable how they still had romantic feelings for each other even after not seeing one another for years.

"Oh Carlisle, you still know how to make a girl blush. I have to admit that I still have feelings for you too Carlisle. I always have, and always will."

I wanted to cry it was so romantic that father has finally found his love again. Even though he loved my birth mother, Esme was his first love. I looked back around and I saw them leaning in for a kiss. It was so sweet. I hope Carlisle and Esme get married. They deserve each other.

"You know, it's not very nice to spy on other people."

I jumped about a foot in the air and had to cover my mouth to hide my scream. I turned to see that Emmett was behind me. I playfully smacked him. Big mistake, instead of him being 'hurt' I was hurt. I shook my hand trying to get rid of the pain and rub it.

"Emmett, it's not very nice to sneak up on someone who's spying."

"Well, it's not nice to spy. Oh what am I saying, who are we spying on anyway?"

He leaned over me and saw Carlisle and Esme snuggled up on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Well this isn't any fun, they aren't even doing anything fun."

"Em, do you not see that father and Esme are in love. And if things keep going the way things are now we will have..."

"A new baby brother and sister?!"

"No Emmett, we will have a new mother, Esme to be precise."

I laughed at the light bulb clicking on in his head. Emmett could be pretty smart when he wanted. But apparently today he didn't feel like it I guess. I left Carlisle and Esme alone and dragged Emmett with me. We were walking through the foyer when the door slammed open and in came a excited Noel and walking in after him was a smiling Angela and Ben.

"Auntie Bella, Angela et Ben sont maintenant ma nouvelle maman et papa!" (Auntie Bella, Angela and Ben are now my new mommy and daddy!)

"That's wonderful news Noel. Noel I would like you to meet my older brother Emmett. Emmett his is my 'nephew' Noel."

"Hey Noel, want to go see if the cook has anything ready to eat?"

Noel of course nodded yes and scurried off to the kitchen. I greeted Ben and Angela and asked how it went. It went faster than they expected.

"They were in such a hurry to close for the day they didn't linger on any detail. But don't worry all the correct papers have been signed. Noel is offically our son!"

"That is such wonderful news Angela! I am so happy for you both. Oh and I would like you two to know that that burly man that ran off with Noel is my older brother Emmett." And just then Alice and Edward came into the foyer. "And this is my twin sister, Alice. Alice I would ike you to meet my friend Angela and her husband, Ben. They just adopted Noel. The boy we found abandoned on the train."

"He was abandoned on the train?! How horrible."

"Alice, didn't I tell you?"

"Yes, but it's still horrible that someone would leave their child on the train and to top it off tell them that they would be back.

I chuckled to myself. Everything was beginning to look good for me and my family. I just had to colaborate with Alice on how to get Carlisle and Esme together. Just then Esme came running in and Carlisle was running in behind her.

"Carlisle just asked me to marry him!!"

* * *

**A/N: I know what a mean place to stop, but this is so much longer than I anticipated. Not that I'm complaining. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. **

****Let me know what you all think of this chapter? This was rather long for me :D considering I've only been willing to only do 1,000 words at least. I thought that you all deserved this. considering I am taking my sweet time updating :-\ i apologize. The next story I will update will be STOP: POLICE, then I will start chapter 2 of Gifted. **

*** you all should check out **familyguyfreak101 **(on my profile under favorite authors) stories, they are actually pretty good and I am going to see if she would want to do a twilight fanfiction ;) since a lot of ppl review those. She's looking for constructive criticism, she want's to be a better writer :)**

**R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella POV:**

I was shocked that my new found father had already found a new wife, my soon to be stepmother. I liked Esme, but I hardly knew her. I hardly knew my father so I shouldn't start judging. Alice was the first to run up and congratulate them both. I was happy for them, but why wasn't I happer? I said my congratulations and excused myself. Edward tried to follow, but I told him that I needed to be alone. I had to figure out why I felt the way I was feeling. I walked out to the garden and found a bench to sit on.

I am genuinely happy for them both, but I can't help but feel-jealousy? WHy would I be jealous of Carlisle and Esme? I was happy for them. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a man walking towards me. He was about my age as well. He had dark blond hair that looked as if he hadn't brushed it this morning, but on him it looked good.

"Hello, ma'am. Are you alright?"

I told him that I was fine, but he didn't buy it.

"You don't seem fine. Do you feel like telling me what happened?"

I felt very comfortable with him. Like I could tell him anything.

"Do you want the long story, or the short story?"

"I've got time."

I decided to tell him my entire journey on how I got here. Once we got that out of the way I explained how I found out that I was royalty, then found out that I was adopted into royalty. Then how I was able to find my birth father all in the same day. I also told him that I felt jealous of my new father and his new wife, who were childhood sweethearts got engaged. I then told him how I was happy for them both, but was confused as to why I felt jealous.

"Is that normal? I mean, to feel this way."

"I think you are afraid that since you found your father that once he gets married, you'll lose him again. That's not going to happen. You and I both know that. So just remember that he is still your father, and he's not going anywhere. From what you told me about him, he's not going anywhere either."

He had a point. I didn't want to lose my father after I had found him, but I knew that he was happy. I would just have to keep in mind that Carlisle wasn't going anywhere.

"I aslo sense a hint of jealousy, you didn't explain that. Why would you be jealous of your father and his fiance?"

"How did you get that from me nt wanting to lose my father?!"

"I am very intune with people's emotions and I know how to read people."

I wasn't sure if I believed him, but something about him said otherwise. Ithink it was also the fact that he sounded so sincere when he told me all of this.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?"

I jumped a bit. I didn't notice that Alice had snuck out here.

"Alice, I was coming over here to see if everything was alright. I mean you came over here with Emmett hours ago. Rosalie and I were getting worried."

"Oh, so you're the Jasper Alice has been talking about. I'm Bella, Alice's sister."

His reaction wasn't exactly what I was expecting. Apparently Alice and Emmett told him and Rosalie about me. This was evident when he proceeded to bow to me. I had to make him stop. I wasn't even sure If I wanted to become royalty.

"There's no need to do that. I'm not even sure that I want to continue being royalty."

This took both Alice and Jasper by surprise. Alice was sputtering something like, "You would get all the best clothing, get to see all the cute men, not that you aren't cute Jazzy." I laughed. Alice talked herself into that one. Jasper wasn't too happy, but Alice was able to convince that he was the only man for her.

"I talked to Madam earlier about this. She understands why I want this and she accepts it. She also gave me the option that if I ever wanted to become royalty all I have to do is to contact her."

"Oh Bella, that is so sweet that you put your new family first," She then slapped me on the shoulder, "but you are stupid when it comes to free clothing! Think of all the wonderful clothing you could have."

This made Jasper and I both laugh. Alice had a serious problem when it came to clothes. I think Emmett and I would have to hold an intervention. But something tells me that that was going to be a waste of time.

I excused myself and continued to walk through the garden I need to clear my head a bit, plus I wanted to give Alice and Jasper some alone time.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

I was at the piano again. I just couldn't stop think of Bella. Or should I be calling her Bellastasia? I don't know what to call her. But what I do know is that I am completely, head over heels in love with Bella Cullen. I knew that from the moment I heard her voice, but only recently confirmed it. I found out on the train that she felt the same way. I was sure of one thing. I wanted to marry her. I would have to talk to Carlisle.

I mean she was his daughter after all.

"You play beautifully Edward."

"Thanks Carlisle, by the way congratulations with Esme. I'm happy for the both of you." This was true. I was happy for them, but I felt kind of jealous that Carlisle was able to gather the courage to ask the woman that he loved to marry him.

"Edward, we've been traveling together for a long time, long enough to know when the other is hiding something. You know that you can talk to me about anything."

"Well it has to do with Bella. First off should I be calling her Princess Bellastasia, Bellastasia, or Bella now? I do love her Carlisle. I care about her a lot, but do you think she will still care for me after finding this out? I mean, I was that servant boy Carlisle, I was the one who helped her and her grandmother escape the castle."

He looked content and was there relieve mixed in? Maybe this was a good sign.

"Edward, I'm glad you told me this. I was beginning to wonder when you would tell me that you were in love with my daughter. And by the way I approve. And I would like you, Emmett, Jasper and Ben to be my groomsmen. Esme would also like Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Angela to be her bridesmaids. She will ask them herself so don't go spoiling the surprise."

"To late Carlisle, and you have my blessing to have the wedding here in my home. Esme is like a daughter to me, I would do anything for her."

I was happy that I had Carlisle blessing. Now I just had to pick the right moment to tell her. I also had to see if Angela, Alice, and Emmett approved of me proposing to Bella.

I saw Alice and Jasper sitting on a bench near the garden. I decided I would deal with the biological sister first. Then see how Angela would react. I'm sure somewhere in there Emmett would find out, but I was still going to teel him.

"Alice, Jasper, I would like to talk to you about Bella."

"You better not tell me that you plan on either leaving her or ignoring her like you did in Germany! Or so help me Edward Masen I will-"

"What I'm trying to say is that not right now, but very soon I would like to ask Bella to marry me. I want to make sure that it is alright with you."

Her expression turned from anger to excitement in a split second.

"That is wonderful news, and yes, I do approve. I apologize for that little outburst a few seconds ago. Bella told me about her entire journey, including the whole ignoring eacher other. Which if you ask me is completely childish."

Alice jumped up and gave me a hug that practically suffocated me. For a small statured woman she sure had a death grip on her. Jasper said his congrats and clapped me on the back.

One down, two to go.

I walked back inside and I looked for Angela, but instead I found Emmett, he was in the kitchen.

"Hey Eddie, want something to eat? I'm sure the cehf wouldn't mind whipping something up for you."

I had to control my temper. If I wanted Emmett's approval of proposing to Bella I needed to be nice.

"My name isn't _Eddie, _It's Edward. I don't like Eddie. That what the person running the orphanage called me whenever he wanted me to do something for him that often got me into trouble."

"Ok sorry, calm down. DO you have a beef with me?"

"No, I just don't like being reminded of my crappy childhood. Sorry."

"No problem man. So what did you want to ask me?"

"How did you know that I wanted to ask you something?"

"Well you were looking for me weren't ya?"

"Yes, but it's rather serious. It's about Bella."

His expression turned cold. Worried I think. "What's wrong with Bells?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just want to ask you if you don't mind me asking your approval for asking Bella to marry me."

His expression turned bright. He smiled from ear to ear when he heard that. He got up from his seat and gave me a bear hug. I had to remind him that I still needed to breathe and asked this meant yes.

"Well of course it does silly. Bells is crazy about you I can tell, but if you ever hurt her you'll have to answer to me." Strangely enough I knew that he was serious. I told him that I wasn't going to ask right now, so it needed to be kept a secret from Bella. I now had to go ask Angela. I think that she will be a bit easier. She is very friendly and open.

I looked around and I heard Noel's laughter from upstairs so that meant that they had to be upstairs talking and playing with Noel. I got to their room and knocked on the door. Ben answered.

"Hello, I heard the good news concerning Noel. Congratulations are in order." He accepted and let me into the room. I saw Noel on the floor playing with some of his toys. He looked so carefree. It was so adorable. But I was getting off track I was here for a reason.

"Angela, I know that you and Bella have been friends for as long as you both can remember. I want to make her happy, and that's why I would like to ask her to marry me, but not right now. I am here to ask you for your approval."

"Edward, I've seen the way you two look at each other. You two are meant for each other. You've had my blessing all along. There was no need to ask. But I do appreciate that you care enough to make sure that all her relatives and friends approve." She said with a wink. Apparently word travels fast in this house.

Things are looking very good. Now that I have all that out of the way, we can start preparing for Carlisle and Esme's wedding that is in a few days.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know that I got this out faster than I usually do so yay to you ;) also, let me know if you would want the next chapter to be Carlisle and Esme's wedding or would you want a couple of chapters of all the preparations leading up to it...let me know in your REVIEWS**

**R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alice POV:**

I was looking forward to the wedding. I couldn't see how anyone couldn't be. A wedding was to show to everyone just how much you cared for them. That's why I plan on marrying Jasper Whitlock soon. He already proposed and everything. It was a diamond ring. An actual diamond ring set in platinum with an old european cut center diamond was about .65cts the ring was also decorated with three smaler diamonds on either side (link on profile).

Today Esme invited all of us to go dress shopping with her. I was glad that she was making the effort to include all of us in this, but she didn't have to tell me twice. I was obsessed with shopping. Well, that was according to Emmett. I just didn't see the point of wearing the sames clothes more than once. I wanted a variety.

"Thank you Esme for inviting me, but I'm not much for shopping. I know that whatever dress you pick out for me will be great." I could tell that this was Bella's way of getting out of shopping. I also knew that she apparently didn't 'do' shopping. This would have to change if we were going to be sisters.

"Please Bella? You know that it won't be any fun without you there. I promise that I will not drag you all over downtown Paris for shopping....today." I whispered the last part. I was fortunate enough that she didn't hear that. I think this was working. I could tell because she was chewing on her bottom lip.

"Are you sure, that if I go dress shopping, you won't drag me all over town?"

"Yes, at least for today Bella. You know that Esme wants you to come with us. And I know that you want to as well. I know that we will all have a fun time." I knew that she would go now. Bella was still chewing on her lower lip, contimplating whether or not to agree or not.

She agreed to it, as long as Angela was allowed to bring Noel as well. I told her that he was already invited, Esme wanted him to get fitted for his tux for when he walked down the isle as the ring barrer. We still needed to find a flower girl to walk down with him. I vocally let this be known. Angela and Bella had the perfect idea. Apparently Noel had a little friend who he liked to play with, who happened to be a girl. Angela excused herself and went to make a phone call to Maureen and Julius.

"Good news, it looks like Jacqueline will be Esme's flower girl. Maureen said that we can pick her up from their home."

The planning for the wedding was going according to plan. Now we just have to let the men know that we _would_ be gone for most of the day and that we would be taking Noel with us.

* * *

_A Few Hours Filled with Shopping Later..._

* * *

Esme picked out the most beautiful dress for the brides maids. They were a powder pink with matching pearl necklaces. They were beyond words to describe (Link on profile). Noel's tuxedo was so adorable on him. He picked it out himself. I was proud of him. He had good taste for a three year old (link on profile). Jacqueline's dress was adorable on her as well. Bella picked it out for her. She obviously missed her afternoon nap (link on profile). We were now going to drop off Jacqueline and Noel off with Maureen and Julius.

We now were off in search of Esme's dress.

After what was merely only two hours Esme found the perfect dress for herself. It was an off-white dress and embroidered with what seemed to be gold trim (link on profile). Esme said that this was 'her' dress and that no other dress could compare. I agreed entirely. This dress expressed Esme perfectly. Even though I barely know her, I feel as if we have a connection.

"So, did you girls have fun dress shopping?"

Emmett wanted to be the one to see the dresses, but we kept them a secret. Esme and I wanted to have all of the boys surprised for the wedding. I cannot believe that the wedding is already tomorrow. I know that traditional weddings take months to plan, but with the duchess as a close friend of Esme's planning was already done practically. All was left was to find a minister, and decide where to hold the reception.

"Sorry honey, but we can't disclose that information at this time." I rolled my eyes. Just because Rosalie was studying to become a lawyer didn't mean she had to confuse Emmett with 'lawyer jargon'. Emmett would be confused enough without that.

"That's fine, besides Jasper, Edward and I have decided to throw Carlisle a bachelor party of our own." I was glad that they were getting into the 'wedding spirit', but I just hoped that my brother wouldn't go overboard and embarrass Carlisle.

"Emmett Ryder Cullen, you will not embarrass your new father on his wedding night! Just don't do anything that he'll regret in the morning."

If I knew Emmett, and I did, I knew that he wanted to invite a 'flapper girl' to the party. Or even take him to a speakeasy. I just hoped that they wouldn't end up in jail. But it would be funny to see Emmett in jail behind bars. Jasper, not so much. I mean he can hold his own, but I wouldn't want to see what the other guy would look like afterwards.

"I don't care what you do Emmett, as long as you do not get thrown in jail. Do you hear me?!"

Emmett mocked saluted me and was off to what I assume was to tel the others. Talking with Emmett about the bachelor party gave me an idea for Esme's bachelorette party. It would have to be something fun and exciting, but nothing that would be too over the top, even for me.

"Rose, I was thinking, since the boys are throwing Carlisle a bachelor party, why don't we throw a bachelorette party for Esme?"

"That's a perfect idea. But where would we go?"

This was going to be rather hard to think of. Esme wasn't much for parties, but she was all for self-pampering. That gave me the best idea, we would have a home spa day. While the boys were out the girls would stay home and pamer ourselves.

I mentioned this to the others and they were all for it. ANgle and I would go and get the required items, and on the way home we would pick up Noel. I could tell that this was going to be a great night for all of us to bond and get to know one another better, but I couldn't help but feel that something would go wrong tonight.

* * *

**Emmett POV:**

Tonight is going to so much fun. Carlisle had no idea that we were going to take him to a speakeasy. Then again I didn't even really tell Jasper, Edward and Ben the truth. They wouldn't have approved and we would've been stuck at home doing nothing. Carlisle needed that traditional 'last night of freedom' that every man got when he was going to get married. We, we meaning I went and found the perfect speakeasy on the other side of Paris.

It had everything that I knew would make for a great bachelor Party. It had acohol, women who were 'liberated' or flappers as some people liked to call them, and then there was the fact that we could be caught in here at any minute. Which I think added to the fun level.

We arrived at the place. To people who didn't know what was behind these doors, it would just seem as if it were abandoned.

"Emmett, please tell that you didn't want to go rumaging through an abandoned building."

"Calm down Jazz, it's not an abandoned building. It's Le Trou Dans Le Mur."

It was hard to keep a straight face when I saw their expressions. Haven't these guys ever heard of a speakeasy? It was rather funny. I shook my head and turned around and I knocked on the door three times.

"Emmett, my french is very good, and le trou dans mur, translated into English means, 'The Hole In The Wall."

Then this man peered out through a rectangular opening.

"Mot de passe?"

I was confused. What was he talking about? The man that told me about this place told me they spoke English here as well.

"Emmett, the man wants some kind of password." I knew it was a smart thing bringing Benjamin along. Besides, I bet he needed a night away from the wife and kid. Just wouldn't tell him that's why, because I'm pretty word would get back to Rosie. She is not a person to mess with if she's angry.

"Oh, ok Joe sent me."

The man slammed the rectangular opening shut and there was a brief moment where I thought I had gotten the places mixed up. But I was redeemed when I saw the door slowly open, and we were instantly greeted with loud jazz music as well as a cloud of smoke close to the ceiling. We were then greeted by a group of women in rather short skirts, bobbed haircuts, and heavy makup. This was going to be a great bachelor party.

"Hi there fellas, my name's Sophia, but please call me Sophie." She was the one who had the reddish-brown hair. "This is Evelyn, Irene, Grace, and that is Ruby." Evelyn had blond hair, Irene had jet-black hair, it was very shiny as well. Grace had long brown hair that came to her shoulder blades, but she had it up in a bun. And finally, Ruby had fiery red hair and had lipstick to match.

"Can we get you boys anything?" I asked for a round for the five of us. The four others tagged along with Sophie.

"Emmett, why in god's name did you bring us to a speakeasy for Carlisle's bachelor party?"

"Geez Eddie, relax. I broght Carlisle here because I thought that he should have some fun before the big day."

"Ok, do _not_ call me Eddie, my name is Edward. And what will Rosie say when she finds out where you took Carlisle for his bachelor party?!"

I was thinking about this, Rosie wouldn't mind, as long as I never hit on other woman. "She won't mind. Besides this is so all of us can kick back and relax some."

* * *

_A Few Rounds Of Whiskey Later_

* * *

Ruby was sitting on my lap, Carlisle had Evelyn and Sophie on his, Ben had Irene on his, and Grace was on Jasper's. Edward was being a spoiled sport. He didn't want to betray Bella, apparently he and her were dating. I would have to talk with Bella later about this. I didn't want my new little sister to get in over her head.

"So I hear that you big boy are getting married in the morning. She's a lucky woman." I chuckled. Sophie was making Carlisle uncomfortable, and that was the way she liked it apparently. I turned to see how Jasper and Benjamin were doing. Jasper was trying to control Grace. Apparently Grace was trying to kiss Jasper. Jasper kept telling her that he had a fiance at home, but Grace wouldn't budge, or maybe she didn't believe him.

"I don't see a 'handcuff' on your finger. She can't be that special."

"That's where you're wrong Grace, I love Alice, and she loves me. And we're getting married in the spring." I loved it when Jasper stood up for himself. He had a tendency to be somewhat of a wet blanket.

Ben was having a fun time. Apparently he told Irene that he was married, and she saw the ring so all she was doing was making herslef comfortable.

"What in the hell are you doing to my girl you lousy piece of trash?!"

We all jumped and I turned to see that a man, who was taller than I was. He was even more built than I was. He pulled the girls off of Carlisle's lap and threw them behind him, as if he were laying claim on them.

"Sir, we're only here for a bachelor party, we don't want an-"

And out of no where a man came up and punched Carlisle. He fell backwards over the chair and onto the ground. Edward helped him up. Carlisle was rubbing his jaw, thank goodness it wasn't broken.

"I don't care what you were or what you weren't doing, you leave my girl and her friend alone. You don't want to mes with Sidney."

I laughed to myself, and was able to hide it, or so I thought.

"You find my name funny do you now? Well, my mother gave it to me. It was my grandfather's name. You got a problem with that?"

I shook my head no. I was trying to so hard not to laugh, and I looked out of the corner of my eye and Ben was trying hard as well not to laugh. Edward was busy making sure Carlisle was ok, and Jasper was busy trying to stay calm.

"I don't have a problem with it, I just never knew a sane person would name their son Sidney."

Edward smacked his forehead. I just then realized what I had said.

"You calling my mother crazy? You know who you're talking to?"

"No, not really. Should I know?"

I guess it was this guy's turn to laugh.

"Does Big Sid, ring a bell?"

I didn't know any Big Sid, Hell, I didn't know anyone that went by that name. But it was Jasper's time to talk. "You're that gangster that got tagged for grand theft auto, as well as robbing a few banks. How did you manage to not get caught?"

That's when it clicked. He was in all the newspaper recently. No one knew where he disappeared to, after a few months the plice gave up search, but there was still a reward out for his whereabouts.

"Yes, you would correct, but now that you know who I am and what I've done it seems that I'm going to have to get rid of you five."

We weren't going down without a fight. And apparently neither was Sidney. What started as an exchange of words turned into an all out brawl. Girls were screaming and begging for everything to stop.

Just then the doors to the speakeasy were slammed open and a mob of police officers were instantly inside and putting a stop the the fight. They obviously didn't care who started the brawl. We were being escorted to Jail. I wondered who would have to make that call to home to let the girls know so they could come down and bail us all out.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Back At the Manor _

* * *

**Bella POV:**

We moved onto manicures and pedicures while we waited on the facials. Noel had passed out on the couch next to me. Just then the phone rang in the other room. I offered to grab the phone. I was going to put Noel to sleep anyways. I carefully carefully picked up Noel so that he stayed asleep as I quickly walked over to the phone.

"Hello."

"Yes, hello is this the residence of Madam Romanov."

"Yes, may I ask who is asking." This was very odd, who would be calling madam so late at night?

"You have an incoming call from the local Police station. It's a young Mr. Masen calling for you, will you accept?"

"Yes, I'll accept."

"Ok, I'm connecting you now."

I heard a click and instantly heard what sounded like a fight going on on the other side of the phone line.

"Bella?! Is that you?" The voice belonged to Edward. Why was my Edward calling from the police station?

"Yes, it's me, why am I getting a phone call from the police station?"

There was silence for a second. As if he were trying to find a way of telling me so that I wouldn't be upset, or was it angry.

"We were out celebrating Carlisle's bachelor party, and well..."

More silence.

"Edward Anthony Masen, you better tell what's going on right now!"

"Bells, we're in jail, would you please come bail us out? Please come alone. We don't want the girls to know what happened."

"And why's that Emmett? Were you doing something that you shouldn't have?" I was met with more silence. They were keeping something from me, and I wanted to know exactly what that was. I was going to get it out of them no matter what.

"Bells, we were at a speakeasy, and well got into a fight with a ganster, who goes by the name Big Sid."

"Who in god's name is Big Sid."

I obviously didn't know I was yelling at this point. I found this out when Noel woke up and started to fuss, I hushed him and he laid his head back down and went to sleep. Apparently my voice traveled into the other room because I was met with four mud-covered faces and were all asking at once 'Who's Big Sid', 'Why did they run into him?', 'Is he as cute in person as he is in pictures?', and 'What's going on?'.

I had to tell them. But I wouldn't let the boys know.

"Edward, I'll come and bail you all out. Just sit tight and I'll be there soon."

And with that I hung up the phone and I was greeted with four annoyed women wanting a response. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Ok, the guys are in jail. They're fine, they got into a fight with Big Sid in a speakeasy and they want me to come down and bail them out...alone."

I was met with stunned silence. This wasn't going to be pretty when the guys came home.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so what do you all think? I apologize for not updating, but I've been busy, and still am busy with marching band. lol i got used to not having anything to do, I forgot how time consuming marching band is. So let me know what you think of this chapter. And give me suggestions as to how the girls should react to the news when the guys get home.**

**again, please R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Ok, so I think after this chapter the wedding for Carlisle and Esme will be in the next. Then there will be a whole chapter dedicated to edward finally proposing to Bella ;)**

**If you're looking for a new story of mine, you should check out **God Blessed Texas **It's really sweet and it's about Bella and Jasper falling in love, but Jasper saves her from Maria when she's five years old :)**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I can't believe I had to lie to my friends and my future mother. Emmett better have a god explanation as to why he got all of them in jail.

"Who was that on the phone Bella?"

I lied and told them that it was someone wanting the number for the police department, but I told them that they had the wrong extension. I hated lying, but what made it worse was that they actualy believed me. I made an excuse to leave the house. I told them that I wanted something to snack on and said that I would be back in a little bit.

After a long cab ride down to the station I was told that I would have to wait for the arresting officer to escort me to the jail cell.

After what felt forever, the officer finally showed up and told me that they were in the last holding cell on the left. I thought that I would be escorted to the cell itself, but I was just told where they were. I could've done that by myself, I didn't need to wait over thirty minutes. I walked down and as I walked down I started getting cat calls directed at me. I can't believe Emmett even guilted me into this.

"Hey, leave the lady alone, she's here to see the stiffs in the last cell." I internally thanked the older man in the first cell. Even if he still creeped me out.

"Bella, is that you? Oh thank goodness you're here alone, I don't want Rosalie to see me like this."

"Oh don't worry Em, I didn't let any of the girls know. Besides, if I did tell them, do you think I'd be here alone."

"That's true, at least my Rosie won't be here to see this. She would kill me."

"Oh you never know Emmett Swan! I might do something worse wishing you were dead."

I jumped. I turned around and at the door I saw Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Angela. I was so sure that I had been secret enough, that none of them would follow me. I guess I was wrong. I asked them how they knew where I was.

"Oh Bella, did you really think we believed your story of wanting to go for a snack. Please. We weren't born yesterday."

I sighed. Alice had a point, I was never really good at lying.

"Emmett, please explain why my future husband is here in this jail cell on the night before his wedding?"

"Funny story Esme, you see we decided-"

"You mean _you_ decided to take us all to a speakeasy. Then _you_ decided to pick a fight with Big Sid."

"Who?"

"He's talking about me miss. The name's Sidney actually. It was my grandfather's name."

We all turned our attention to the man in the cell to the let of the guys. "I apologize for causing the fight, but the man you call Emmett insulted my mother. I was just protecting the family name."

Rosalie's expression turned from annoyance to that of rage. Family means a lot to her. And to add fuel to the fire Emmett knew that as well. I offered to go post the boys' bail and when I came back with an officer Rosalie had Emmett by his hair and was forcing him to apologize to Sidney. I giggled at this sight. It was so funny.

"I see who wears the pants in the relationship."

"No...well maybe sometimes. That's her way of making Emmett apologizing when he doesn't want to apparently."

The officer didn't really understand Rosalie's intentions. Sometimes you needd to be blunt and forceful with Emmett apparently. I haven't known him long enough to know for sure, but with what I saw in front of me showed different.

"Well, here comes the officer, Esme we better get you home, it's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding."

Esme tried to protest, but Alice was already pulling her away. Rosalie gave Emmett a quick kiss and quickly helped Alice with Esme. I standing there. I would most likely have to supervise the four of them, but mainly Emmett.

"Bella, I just want to say thank you for bailing us out of jail. And I also-"

I shushed him with a finger to his lips. And I gave him a passionate, but short kiss. In the kiss felt as if I was electrocuted, but in a good way. There was so much chemestry and passion in that one kiss. I pulled back and we were both in shock.

"I-you-...."

"I'll take that as a thank you, and you're welcome Edward." I blushed a few shades of red when behind me I could heard Emmett teasing us. I had forgotten that we were still in the police station. That seemed to be a reoccuring thing with us. Every time we were around each other it was as if nothing else mattered.

That's when I knew that I was falling deeply in love with Edward Anthony Masen.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so thank you so much for reading and yes I know it's a lil short, but I will make the next chapter longer, especially since it will be the wedding day for Carlisle and Esme. Please give me suggestions on how YOU think Edward should propose to Bella. ;) I have a few ideas, but I want to hear your thoughts as well.**

****Also if it's at all possible I want to break 100 on reviews for this story ;) so I need AT LEAST 9. And I they have to be from different people ;) thank you all :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Ok, thank you all again for loving my story so much that I've finally broken 100 reviews :D and the lucky 100th reviewer was **Norah the Poet**!. She also has two great stories ;) and one of them being **What Happens Next. **It's about Edward and Bella, they've been friends for as long as they could remember and Edward moves away. Later on Edward comes back into Bella's life. How will things go? well go check it out ;) her prolife is under 'favorite authors' on MY profile.**

**Plus, please check out my poll. It's a three-way tie...Now, come on and vote for what you want to happen ;)**

* * *

**Esme POV:**

I'm getting married today.

Oh my god, I'm getting married today! I was both nervous and excited all at the same time.

I had nothing to be nervous about. Alice and the girls have helped me so much, I don't know how to repay them. I'm grateful that both Alice and Bella have come to accept me as their new mother. Especially Alice, because she was raised by her birth mother. She was the first one actually that welcomed me with open arms.

Bella was a bit tougher, she'd grown up in a completely different environment, first in the lap of luxuary, but then to be thrown into an orphanage at the age of nine. By the time she became of age she had forgotten her entire past.

As an infant Bella was given away. I was furious at the thought of someone just giving up one of their own children because the other spouse wanted them to. But I was being bias, I had lost my son at a young age, so I couldn't really say.

I got out of bed. The bed felt empty, I looked over and saw that Carlisle was no where to be seen. But then it clicked that he must have been taken away so I couldn't see or speak to him until we said our 'i do's'. In my book this was so mean and unfair, but I did say that I wanted a traditional wedding. And as tradition the bride was not allowed to speak to or see the groom until then. Whoever thought up that rule, apparently wasn't completely and truly in love with the other person.

I needed to see my soon-to-be husband. I only saw him for a few minutes on the way home from the jail. I wasn't angry with Emmett for taking him to the speakeasy, because I knew Carlisle wouldn't ever go back again. Not after the incident involving Big Sid.

"Esme, I need you to come downstairs so I can get started on your make up if you want to get to get married today."

I chuckled, if I didn't know any better I would say that Alice had a slight obsession with fashion and make up.

I trudged downstairs and into the parlor and what I saw once I got there was somewhat disturbing, but more funny than anything. Alice was putting some last minute touches on my dress and had Emmett modeling it for her. Not wanting to stretch the dress, she didn't have him zip it up.

"And I thought I was the one getting married today."

Emmett about jumped out of his skin when he heard my voice.

"Esme..mom...mommy, it's not what it looks like, it was Alice's idea."

Alice gave Emmett a glare. He seemed unphased by it, apparently she's glared at him too many times.

"It's quite all right honey, I thought I was only going to have two daughters, but three is quite nice." I couldn't hold my straight face for very long before I was overcome with laughter. Emmett looked both relieved and annoyed, but he really didn't mean it. At least I hoped not.

"yea, no wonder mom always used to call you Emmie. Everything makes sense now."

I covered my mouth as I laughed. Alice was doing an awful good job of poking fun at Emmett, because soon Emmett was chasing Alice around the room. After a while it started getting a bit old. I was trying to calm them down.

"Oh, who's winning?" I looked down and saw that Noel was now standing next to me laughing at Emmett chasing Alice around the room.

I was trying to settle them down, when Alice faked Emmett out and hopped over the couch. Emmett of course followed then I heard a sound I didn't want to hear on my wedding day.

_RRRIIIIPPPPP!_

I shut my eyes, afraid to look and see what had happened.

I reluctantly peeked through my hands and my fears were confirmed. Emmett had ripped my dress almost completely.

Let's just say that I was speechless.

But Noel wasn't, "Uh oh." That pretty much summed up how I felt. I wasn't mad at either one of them. I just wish my dress didn't have to pay the price. "I-I-um....I'm sorry about that Esme. It was a complete accident. I didn't mea-"

"Emmett, it's fine. I just have to either try and sew this one back together, or just go out and buy a brand new dress. I do not blame you hon." I took the tattered dress from him and walked away with it and went upstairs to get my sewing kit.

I attempted to sew it back together, but it was too far gone. I sighed and got up and went downstairs to give everyone the bad news. Alice on the other hand saw it as an excuse to go shopping again. She dragged Bella, Angela and Rosalie with her. I told her what I wanted, I knew that ALice would respect what I wanted.

I walked into the kitchen to start breakfast when I felt a tug on my skirt. I looked down and saw that Noel was standing next to me. "Ezme, I'm hungry. My tummy's talking to me." I asked him how waffles sounded to him and his face brightened. I knew I had found his favorite food.

While I was fixing breakfast I found out that Ben and Jasper were keeping Carlisle occupied until the wedding. I was semi disappointed. I wanted to try and sneak a visit in, but it looked that wasn't going to happen. I finished up the waffles and I sat Noel down on a chair, that of course had a booster seat. But all it really was was a stack of books that no one read anymore. As I sat down to eat my stack of waffles Edward walked in.

I don't know Edward all that well, but I do know that he is courting Bella and I for one couldn't be more pleased that they found each other. It was very obvious that when they were around one another they were happier. It was as if they each had found their missing half.

"Esme, I would like to talk to you about Bella. I love her, and I realize that you already know that. I haven't been courting Bella for a long, but I know that she is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Would it be to forward of me to ask for your permission to marry your soon-to-be daughter?"

I was literally jumping up and down in my mind. But I would have to remain collected. I didn't want Edward to know this until he spoke to Carlisle. I didn't want to get him excited, and have Carlisle potentially shut him down. Not that he would, but I just don't know what he would do since he just reconnected with his family again.

"Edward, I could tell when I first met both you and Bella that you love her. But shouldn't you be asking me this. You should be asking Carlisle."

"This is true, but I wanted to make sure that it was ok with you too."

"Edward, of course you have my permission. I see the way you look at her. And I know that you two will be happy together."

I wish he would just accept that Bella will in fact return the love.

He accepted this and was out the door and off to see Carlisle. If only I was able to do the same, but I was being held prisoner.

This was starting to get rather tedious to just stay here and do nothing besides look after Noel, but I wasn't complaining there. When I looked at Noel I saw my newborn son that died. I get upset and start to cry, but then I remember that I have a new family that loves me.

---

"Esme, we're back and you're going to love your dress."

I slowly walked into the foyer and stopped in awe of what I saw. It was as if the wedding dress from my dreams came to life and was now here in the present. Now, I liked the dress that Alice and I decided on, but that looked to modern for my taste. This dress was more of a classic style. The vail was a bit long, but it made the dress even better, but I will have to try and talk Alice into shortening the vail some.

I mean, I don't want anyone tripping over the vail, or having it rip. (Btw, the link is on the profile if you want to see it)

I took the dress from and went to go try it on. A few minutes later I came back out and was met with a jaw-dropped audience. "Is the dress that bad? Come on everyone, I get married in a few hours and you staring at me isn't helping any."

"It's just....the dress...it looks so much better than it did in the store. Esme, you're the most drop dead gorgeous bride of all time in that dress."

Rosalie's comment made me smile, they were just trying to be nice. But when I looked in the full-length mirror to look for myself I was shocked with what I saw. I looked breath-taking. It looked as if it cost them so much money. I couldn't wear this, but looking back in the mirror I decided that I could wear it.

"Oh my goodness, you only have a couple of hours til the ceremony. We need to do your make up and hair. Everyone go get ready, we need to get to the church in an hour."

I smiled, Alice of course loved planning weddings, I'm pretty sure that she could make a career out of this. I could tell that doing this always made her quite content. I would have to talk to Peirre and see if he needed any new wedding planners.

I know Peirre from before I worked for Madam. I was working in Interior Designing, but when I was asked to work for the Grand Duchess I had to give Peirre my resignation. But he told me that if I ever needed a favor, never hesitate to ask. When I had a free moment I would have to call and ask him.

"Ok Esme, you're done. We now need to make sure that the others are ready to leave."

I checked myself in the mirror and saw that I looke like a totally different person. But as I looked closer I saw myself. I guess I was so used to my natural hair, that something new surprised me. But the more I looked at my hair, the more I loved it.

---

After a short ride to the church we got to a room off the sanctuary doors without being spotted by the guys. Emmett wasn't allowed to see the new dress so when Alice went shopping he went and joined the others.

I started getting nervous. Maybe we were getting married to fast. I mean we've only just reconnected a few days ago. That's not a lot of time to get to know someone enough to want to marry them. But then we've known each other when we were kids. I loved him then...just like I love him now. That calmed my nerves some. I just had to remind myself that we loved each other since we were little.

I was starting to calm somewhat down, that is, until Angela came running in and started panicking. "Ok, I can't find Jacqueline anywhere. I just picked her up from Maureen's and brought her here. She was playing with Noel when I last checked."

I walked over to Angela, and told her that everything was going to be ok. Bella offered to go look for her, as did Rosalie. Alice and I were in charge of calming Angela down. We finally had her all calmed down, when Rosalie came rushing back in and said that she couldn't find Jacqueline. This of course set Angela off again. We finally got her all calmed down, and Bella came walking in with an annoyed looking Jacqueline. "She was sitting next to Ben, and Ben didn't even notice until I went and picked her up."

Angela sighed with relief. and took Jacqueline from Bella and sat her back down with Noel. Noel didn't even notice that she had left.

"Ladies, the ceremony is about to start take your places."

Angela took Noel and Jacqueline to get ready. She explained to them that they were suppose to walk behind Bella and Edward and stay in front of me. Noel nodded yes, but Jacqueline wanted to stand next to Ben. Angela told her that after Carlisle and I both say 'I do' she could stand next to him. She looked up and smiled big and nodded yes. I helped Noel into his tuxedo jacket and gave him the pillow where the rings would be, but he didn't know that they were really in Emmett's pocket.

We got in line. Rosalie and Emmett walked towards each other then walked arm in arm down the isle. About half way down Alice and Jasper met and walked down. Then it was Angela and Ben, finally came Bella and Edward; they walked down the isle and about half way I came into the doorway. Noel and Jacqueline were walking down and Noel tried to hold Jacqueline's hand but she stopped and turned to him and said 'No' awfully loud. This caused everyone to stop and laugh.

Canon in D started playing, which was my cue to start to slowly walk down the isle. I was the center of attention, and today I loved every minute of it.

I looked around at the gorgeous layout of the church and all the decorations that I assume were all Alice. I looked at Carlisle. The smile on his face reminded me of the little boy who I used to play tag with. Looking at him now made me realize just how much in love I am with him.

I was in a trance of love that the minister had to say 'Do you Esme Platt, take Carlisle Cullen, as your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?' twice. I snapped out of it and grinned at Carlisle and said, "I do."

The room erupted in applause and cheers, but I was lost in the kiss. The kiss that sealed the fact that I was now and will forever be Esme Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: thank you again for reading :D and the next chapter will be the reception ;) haven't decided when to bring this story to a close. It's been going on for about 6 months. OMG It doesn't feel as if it's been that long. Again though CONGRATUALTIONS to **Norah the Poet** for being the 100th reviewer!**

**Also check out her stories, especially **What Happens Next**. It can be found on my profile under 'favorite stories'. **

**While you're there check out my poll PLEASE!!!!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you to all who've reviewed this story :D and thank you to all of you who take the time to read this story. Once again, please go check out **Norah the Poet**'s story **What Happens Next**. It's on my profile ;) This chapter is going to be Esme and Carlisle's wedding reception.**

* * *

**Esme POV:**

_'I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.'_

That would forever play over and over in my head.

I was now Mrs. Esme Cullen. I could definitely get use to that. Once we broke from our kiss we both realized just how many people we invited to the wedding. I blushed and giggled softly. We made our way back up the isle, and as we did people were applauding and holding out their hands so we could either give them a hug or a hand shake.

We got to the east room of the church and greeted and chatted with the guests as they left. The rest of the bridal party soon followed in as well. I had to laugh though. Noel was chasing around Jacqueline. As I looked I realized that Noel must've picked his nose and was chasing Jacqueline around trying to show her. Angela quickly grabbed Noel by his hand and took out a handkerchief and wiped his nose and his finger off.

Noel wasn't happy about it. Apparently he was really attached to whatever he had on his figner. I giggled softly to myself.

Once everyone had finally left and either went to the reception on went ahead and gone home we had to stay and had to get our photographs taken.

First of course was Carlisle and I. We went to the front of the sanctuary. We stood in front of the alter and faced the pews. The photographer took a few pictures, then it was just the immediate family, then finally it was the entire bridal party. Noel was cute, he was in Angela's arms and Jacqueline was in Bella's. He reacher over and tugged down on her hair making her cry. She turned around and slapped him.

"Ok, ok, you two better settle. We still need to get to the reception. You'll all get to dance and meet some other kids."

That instanty quieted the kids. We got into our cars and went to the reception back at the Grand Duchess' home. I was still in awe that she even offered to do this, she didn't even have to be asked. I would always be grateful to her.

After the short ride back to the townhouse we arrived and walked into the house and we were met with a roar of applause and cheers. I was overwhelmed, but I was too invovled in the fact that Carlisle hadn't let go of my waist since he helped me out of the car when we got here.

"Congratulations."

"Esme you look ravishing."

"You two look so beautiful together."

"I know that you both be happy together, god bless."

"Thank you reverend."

I thanked him once again, and then the band leader announced that it was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as husband and wife. Carlisle held out his hand, and I took it and he led me out to the center of the dance floor. As we started to dance Always started to play. (Link on the profile for the song.)

When we danced, I felt as if nothing else in the world mattered. All that mattered was that I would be with the man that I love for the rest of my breathing days. After we finished dancing it was time or the entire bridal party to take the floor. As we all took the floor Guitar Boogie by Blind Roosevelt Graves & Brothers started up by the band. I loved that song. (again, link on the profile for that song)

-----

It now came to the cutting of the cake. I originally didn't want a to ostentatious, but after looking at it for the first time, I fell in love with the cake. It was a five-tier cake with what looked to be real flowers decorating the cake. It was a white cake with a light baby pink piping. We both took a hold of the knife and cut a small piece of the cake and split the piece and gave it to one another. When I bit into the cake I felt as if I were in heaven, the cake was light, fluffy, and the icing was good as well as the fondant.

I was just completely in love with the cake. I would have to go and thank Alice later.

And after many hours of dancing and mingling, it was getting towards the end of the traditional dancing, and time for the toasts.

First up of course Carlisle's son, Emmett.

_"What can I say about my father. Well I have very few memories of him. But that's an entirely different story. Carlisle & Esme I just want you both to know that I think, as well as everyone here that you both are going to be together for years to come. I know that I haven't known you for as long as we both would've liked, but since we've found each other again I feel as if we never got separated. I haven't felt that way about someone other than my own fiance, Rosalie. And Esme, even though I've only just met you I know that we are going to get along just great. I can also tell you all that I am going to enjoy getting to know Esme more." _

Emmett is such a sweet young man. I know that he can be somewhat of a goof off, but his speech has totally changed my perspective of him. I snuck a peek at Rose and she was blushing. I giggles softly to myself. This was the first time I'd actually seen her blush.

_"But again, to Carlisle and Esme, I wish you both a long and happy marriage." _He raised his glass and said, _"To Carlisle and Esme!"_ and we all raised our glasses and repeated it.

There was a loud applause and cheers. I had to give Emmett credit, his best man speech was really good. I have to also admit that I was expecting him to goof around and say inappropriate thins, but he completely proved me wrong.

-----

After a few more speeches things were starting to calm down a bit. A few people were dancing, Noel and Jacqueline were able to find some other kids to play with. Angela and Bella ended up having to corral them up when they started started towards the cake and almost knocked it over. The cook that was in charge about had a heart attack. I couldn't blame him. That cake was worth a lot of euros to be shipped from London to Paris.

Noel was starting to get a bit fussy and that was Angela's cue to take him upstairs and put him to bed. Ben escorted her upstairs and that left us with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Carlisle and myelf. Oh, I almost fogot Jaqueline. She was asleep in Bella's arms.

Bella looked so natural holding her, even if she couldn't see it. It was getting late and we were gathering everything up, and Bella went to put Jaqueline upstairs as well. Alice told me that Maureen had given the ok for her to spend the night here. It would give her and Julius time to themselves for the night.

When we were packing things up when we started hearing a familiar song start to play. We turned and saw that Edward was up on the stage with the band that Alice was able to find.

_Blue skies  
Smiling at me  
Nothing but blue skies  
Do I see_

_Bluebirds  
Singing a song  
Nothing but bluebirds  
All day long_

_Never saw the sun shining so bright  
Never saw things going so right  
Noticing the days hurrying by  
When you're in love, my how they fly_

_Blue days  
All of them gone  
Nothing but blue skies  
From now on_

Then there was a small improved tenor sax solo as Edward was getting into the song. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Bella the entire time she was walking down the stairs. I couldn't help but smile, they were so much in love.

_Blue skies  
Smiling at me  
Nothing but blue skies  
Do I see_

_Bluebirds  
Singing a song  
Nothing but bluebirds  
All day long_

_Never saw the sun shining so bright  
Never saw things going so right  
Noticing the days hurrying by  
When you're in love, my my how they fly_

_Blue days  
All of them gone  
Nothing but blue skies  
From now on_

_Nothing but blue skies  
From now on_

_Nothing but blue skies  
From now on_

As Edward cut off his final note. There was complete silence. I took a look over at Bella and I saw that she had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. I could tell that she loved the song just as much as we did, but probably even more.

Bella was frozen on the staircase. Edward quickly ran to her side and whispered in her ear. She was crying, but whatever he whispered made her laugh. Then he got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his coat pocket. Rosalie, Alice and I were practically jumping up and down. We knew exactly what was going on. Carlisle did as well, but Emmett was a bit clueless.

I couldn't imagine what was going through Bella's head right now.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I had just put Jacqueline to bed when I started to hear faint music playing downstairs. I stepped out of the room and saw Angela talking to Ben. I asked if they heard anything coming from downstairs they froze, but quickly shook their head no.

I raised an eyebrow, something odd was going on. I started down the stairs and stopped in my tracks as I listened to Edward singing the most beautiful song I've ever heard.

_Blue days  
All of them gone  
Nothing but blue skies  
From now on._

Just he finished that verse, then there was a tenor sax solo. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Edward. Our gazes locked, and he continues to sing.

I was starting to get tears in my eyes as he was nearing the end of the song, not because the song was terrible, but that he had sang it beautifully. I was frozen in my spot. I was so moved that I felt the tears start to roll down my cheeks.

Once Edward had finished the song he sprinted over to me and whispered in my ear, "The song was for you Bella. The song is about how my life is when I'm around you." I couldn't help but chuckle. Not because I didn't believe him, but I was so happy he felt this way. This was exactly how I felt.

Edward then took a step back and got down on one knee. I immediately started to panic. He seriously couldn't be doing this, could he? He pulled a small black box out of his coat pocket and opened it up.

"Bella Marie Cullen, would you do me the honor of becoming my lawfully wedded wife?"

He stood up and put the ring onto my hand. I held my left hand by the wrist looking at the ring. I didn't know what to say, I was at a loss for words.

"Edward, I don't know what to say?..."

"SAY YES!!"

I jumped and saw that everyone was now looking at us. I blushed a bright shade of red and said, "Edward, I would love to marry you."

He embraced me with a hug and we didn't let go. My friends and family and the few extra people who stuck around started applauding. Even the band started to play a jazz version of 'Here Comes the Bride'. I couldn't stop smiling I was so excited and overwhelmed.

I was finally going to marry this man, the man that I loved. The one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I was then all but tackled by my sister, Alice. "Oh my goodness Bella, you need to let me plan your wedding too. I have a knack for this kind of thing. I see you and Edward getting married in the spring...."

She started rambling what was nonsense to me. Esme and Carlisle came over to Edward and I and gave us hugs and handshakes.

"Oh, and Alice, I almost forgot to mention, I called in a favor at the bridal shop I use to work at before I worked with Madam. How would you feel about getting paid to do what you love?"

Alice let out a loud squeal and bounced over to Esme and gave her a big hug.

It looked as if everything was going as planned. I would soon marry the man I love, and spend the rest of my life with him.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so what did you all think? I think that this is the final chapter for Lost Daughter of Russia :( but the FINAL chapter will be the next one and that wil be the Epilogue. I can't believe that this story is already just about done :) I still remember struggling for reviews in February, and now I get so many I dont know what to do with myself ;)**

**Also, you all should check out **Norah the Poet**'s story **What Happens Next**. It's really good and I know that you'll be hooked once you start reading. I know I was ;)**

**And the reason this is the last 'real' chapter for this story is cause I don't have enough energy for the other wedding, besides this ending will lead into the Epilogue, and that will lead into the sequel ;)**

**I'm sad to say that this story is coming to an end, but this will ease my update load a bit ;), and I won't be able to post the sequel up right away, I need to start brainstorming for that more before I do that.**

**I hope you all have enjoyed this story.**

**BTW this was a last minute decision and I feel that this was a good decision on my part. **

**If you're impatient for the sequel you can read my other stories, or any of my favorites on my profile.**

**Oh and next weekend is my birthday and I won't be updating on that day just FYI**

*******the song Blue Skies will be posted on my profile soon if you would like to hear the version I have Edward singing ;)********


	27. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you to all who have loved this story from beginning to end, and thank you to those who have just now come to this story ;) thank you all. This is the epilogue and the FINAL chapter of Lost Daughter of Russia.**

* * *

"Aunt Alice, tell us the story again."

"Well Violet, your mom and dad had known one another when they were both younger, but they didn't have any idea that when they met later on that they would fall in love."

I smiled at the sight of my sister, Alice, telling Violet and Vivian the story of how Edward and I met. I still had to remind myself that we were in fact married, and had three beautiful children.  
Willie was almost eighteen years old, Vivian was about seventeen years old and Violet had just turned sixteen old. I couldn't believe that they were growing up so fast. It seems as if it were only yesterday that I had given birth to Willie.

"Aw Aunt Alice, please tell us the whole story again."

"Now now, Aunt Alice needs to get to work on time today. We don't want a repeat of yesterday."

Violet pouted but reluctantly gave in, and went to play with Vivian, Johnnie, Peggy, Annie and Leo. They all belonged to Jasper and Alice. Our ront door rang and Edward offered to get it and whe he opened the door and Ruby, Robert, Dale, Martin, Hazel, Darlene, and trailing in behind them was the youngest, Lillie. The seven of them all belonged to Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie did always want a big family, and she was able to get her wish.

"I see that Rosalie and Emmett are here, and they brought the kids with them."

I rolled my eyes at Edward, he could be such a goof. We knew once the stampede came running in that they were here. I just hope that Esme made enough food. I always did love this time of year. I loved how the snow covered the grass just enough so that the kids could make snowmen. I always did love it when they were outside, that way it was a little more quiet, but I must admit that I wouldn't change anything of how my life has gone so far. I was married to the man I loved and gave birth to three adorably sweet children.

The wedding night was when Willie was conceived. I didn't find out until about three months later when I went for a normal check up. I was shocked, not that I didn't want Willie, I was just shocked in general. I later told Edward, he gave me one the most passionate kisses I have ever gotten. He was more that excited, he was estatic. When I told the others the news Alice started jumping up and down wanting to be the one to throw me a baby shower, but I told her that it was too soon. Of course, being Alice, that didn't stop her. I ended up having over twenty-five guests come to my shower. I didn't think I knew this many people, but they were all very nice. I ended up getting a lot of nice useful baby gifts.

Luckily when both Alice and Rosalie started to have children I gave them some of my gifts. I kept a few of my shower gifts, like the blankets, and night lights. Just the non essesntial things that I knew they already had.

"Love, you better go to your doctor's appointment, you don't want to get caught in a freak snow storm." I mentally smacked myself, of course I had a doctor's appointment today. I haven't been feeling well lately. Edward's first thought was that I was pregnant again. I would love to bring another life into this world, but my last birth was a bit rough. Vivian came out just fine, but Violet was breeched. The doctors say that I most likely wouldn't be able to get pregnant again after my last birth.

I kissed Edward on the cheek and hurried to the car. Violet came running over to me. "Mommy, do you know if Noel is coming? Willie says that he'll be here, but we don't think so."

I laughed a bit, Noel was almost eighteen now. And according to Angela Noel and Jacqueline have been dating for about three weeks now. We weren't surprised when he finally asked her parents if he could start dating her. Maureen and Jullian weren't surprised either, in fact they were waiting for it to happen. Ever since they were little they were practically inseperable.

"Girls, Angela and Ben are coming, as well as both Noel and Jacqueline. Now you two better get inside, dinner is almost ready. Let Willie know as well." They both nooded and ran into the house.

I got into the car and drove off to the doctor's office.

When I got to the doctor's office there wasn't very many people in the waiting room. May be I wouldn't have to wait very long. "Mrs. Masen, Dr. Laurent will see you now."

I remembered that name, that was the name of the doctor that Alice and Emmett went to go see to learn more about me. But the last I'd heard he still had his office in Germany, he must've transferred.

I walked back with a nurse to an exam room, and was led into the first one.

I waited for only a few minutes when the door opened and in came the doctor.

"Hello Mrs. Masen, I hope your children are doing well."

I told him that they were doing just fine, and that we were about to celebrate christmas eve with all of the family. He had a shocked expression on his face. He chuckled a bit and said, "Are you sure all of your family can fit in one house?" I knew that he was kidding of course and I would have to agree, there was Edward, the kids and I, then Alice ad Jasepr and their children, Emmett and Rosalie and their seven children, and finally that left Carlisle and Esme and their two children. I never did figure out how We managed all of us in one small place, but we did.

Dr. Laurent took a blood sample, and checked my vitals. He checked my breathing and my ears. Apparently everything checked out. He told me that I might just have some indigestion. I shrugged that off and signed the appropriate papers so that I could leave and get back home.

"Oh Mrs. Masen, I'll put a rush on the blood samples and will let you know as soon as they are ready."

~*~*~*~*~

Once I got home I was bombarded with questions and hugs. I looked around and saw that everyone had in fact made it. I made my way through the crowd and was able to find Edward, he was 'hiding' out in the kitchen and helping Esme prepare the main course.

"Hello love, how did the doctor's appointment go?"

I told him that the doctor said that there was nothing wrong with me, and that I must have indigestion. He crinkled his nose and didn't think that was a logical diagnoisis, but he let it slide. I told him that I would be find and that we should get the table ready.

I took some of the side dishes out and put them on the table. When I got to the dining room I about died from happiness, I had forgetten how gorgeous this room was. Especially since Esme was the one who designed it herself. I sat down a plate of each side dish on either end. I loved that Esme was able to have enough room for the 'kid table'. This way some of the older children could sit with us, but the younger kids could have their own fun. Plus there's just to many kids and not enough seats for all of the kids we all have.

I was walking back into the kitchen and all of a sudden I was feeling a bit dizzy. I was able to catch myself against the door jame and leaned up against it. I was able to conceal this from everyone. I didn't need anyone to worry about me. I grabed the last of the side dishes and put them on the table. Once everything was on the table Carlisle called everyone to the dinning room. We took our seats, and Lillie was about to eat some of her food, but Ruby slapped her hand.

Carlisle stood at the head of the table and asked us to bow our heads in prayer.

_'Dear lord, we are thankful that you were able to bring us all together on the night of your son's birth. We thank you for the food you have provided for us. In your name we pray, Amen.'_

We repeated Amen and raised our heads. I must've raised my head too fast, because when I raised my head, I got the same dizzy feeling. Unfortunately I wasn't able to hide it from Edward. I told him that I was fine and that he shouldn't have to worry about me.

"Here's the kid's translation, 'Good food, good grief, good god let's eat!"

This caused all the children to laugh at Emmett. Rosalie of course slapped him on the back of the head, but couldn't hide the fact that she was laughing as well.

I rolled my eyes, I swear. Emmett acts more like a child than his does a grown man.

As we passed around the plates of both turkey, and ham and the mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, stuffing, and green bean casserole the phone rang. Willie offered to get the phone. I had just eaten a piece of turkey and Willie came running in saying, "Mom, Dr. Laurent is on the phone. He says that he has some preliminary test results from the blood sample."

Right as he said that, everyone turned to look at me. I immdiately blushed and quickly got up and went to pick up the phone.

_"Hello Mrs. Masen, I hope that I am not disturbing you at this late hour, but I got some preliminary test results from the blood sample you gave earlier today."_

I started to panic, was I sick? Did I have some disease? Did I have something wrong with me?

_"Mrs. Masen, I have some news, you are pregnant. Congratulations!"_

I stopped breathing. I was excited for this, but then I quickly remembered what happened when I gave birth to Violet. I didn't want to have a miscarriage. I didn't want to harm my baby either.

_"Mrs. Masen, did you hear me? I said that you're pregnant."_

That's when I blacked out.

*~*~*~*~*

When I came to I was lying in my bed and was being looked at with two of the most gorgeous emerald eyes. "Love, are you alright? And by the way, I am thrilled to hear that we're having another child."

So he heard the doctor on the phone. I was both relieved and nervous. I was nerous because I didn't want anything to go wrong. "Bella, the doctor says that you're going to be just fine, and so is the baby."

I wanted to believe Edward so much, but I couldn't shake what happened with Violet. I almost lost Violet, I don't think I could handle actually losing a child.

I went to get up from the bed, but Edward made me lie back down. I was apparently suppose to stay in bed for awhile, or at least until I was feeling better. I wasn't too happy, but I would apparently have to endure it.

"Auntie Bella, Peggy, Johnnie, and Annie won't let me play with them. What should I do?"

"Well Leo, why don't you go and play with some of the other kids. I'm sure that they will get jealous and want you to play with him."

Leo smiled scampered off.

I thought back to Violet and Vivian and how I almost lost them both. Then that reminded me that thier seventeenth birthday party is coming up soon. I would have to consult Alice on the party arrangements, but right now, I would have to get back to that later, right now I needed to get back downstairs and with the rest of my family. I walked down the stairs and made it about halfway before I was stopped by both Rosalie and Alice.

"Are you sure you should be up and moving around? I mean we don't want you to pass out and hurt yourself, or our new niece or nephew."

I rolled my eyes and told them that I was completely fine and that I was feeling so much better. I could tell that the didn't fully believe me, but they let me pass, and go downstairs. Edward met me at the stairs. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look furious. More like he was worried, but I couldn't blame him. I mean I did pass out in the kitchen. But I think that was from the shock of finding out that I was pregnant again. And I guess the dizziness was from the pregnancy.

I explained this to Edward and he walked with me to the living room and when we got there everyone was gathered around the grand piano that Edward had gotten as a generous wedding present from Madam. He played practically everyday. I loved waking up to the sound of his playing. I especially loved his version of my lullaby that he composed himself. It's that lullaby that helps my girls fall asleep. Wilie fell asleep on his own, he didn't need a lullaby. I suppose that's a trait in Masen women. We love being serenaded to sleep.

Everyone was waiting for Edward and I so that we could start singing christmas carols. After a while we called it quits and we started to do our own little thing. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett went and turned on 'Check And Double Check'. Amos and Andy were a hoot. I love listening to them on the radio. They even had a christmas special every year.

I had just finished cleaning up the dishes when Noel came in and said, "Aunt Bella, I need your opinion on something, but you can't tell my mother about this."

I knew something was up. I took at seat at the dinning table and Noel took a seat next to me and turned to me and said, "Bella, I don't know how to go about telling my mom and dad this, but I want to join the army. I've been listening to all the radio news, as well as reading the newspapers. I know that there's a war coming, and I want to protect my country. I just don't know how they will react to this news."

"Well Noel, have you thought about telling them what you've told me? Im sure if you tell them what you've told me just now, that they'll understand. They might not like it, but they'll understand it. Now I have to ask, have you talked to Jacqueline about this yet? I assume you plan to tell her either once you'e told your mother and father, or tell the three of them together."

"I haven't told her yet, I haven't decided if I should tell her seperately or just wait and tell her when I tell my parents."

"I think it doesn't matter when you tell her, as long as you tell her."

Noel nodded his head in agreement and decided that he would tell Angela and Ben first, then take Jacqueline aside and tell her. I felt both sorrow and I felt proud. He has come such a long way. I still remember when we found him on the train all alone, because his birth mother had abandoned him. He grew up so fast. It took me by surprise that he wanted to go into the army.

But I knew that he would have a ton of life experiences while he would be there. I just hope that he would come home safely.

**A/N: Ok, so this is the FINAL chapter, what did you think? I know it's a bit a of a cliffy, but this will help me lead into the sequel, that I won't be posting this week, probably late next week if that. I also want you to check out my other stories while you're waiting for the sequel ;) and FYI the summary to the sequel is on my profile :D**

**Special thanks to:**

flower123

Zombies Run This Town

Norah the Poet

familyguyfreak101

VolturiGirl

and many more of you

**These were just some of the people who really kept me going on this story, and I thank you for that :D**

**Also to clear up the age questions:**

**_Angela and Ben's kid (s):_**

**Noel Cheney - 18**

----

**_Maureen and Jullian's kid (s):_**

**Jacqueline - 17**

----

**_Bella and Edward's children:_**

**Willie - 18**

**Vivian - 17**

**Violet - 16**

-----

**_ALice and Jasper's Children:_**

**Johnnie - 13**

**Peggy - 14**

**Annie - 11**

**Leo - 8**

-----

**_Emmett and Rosalie's Children:_**

**Ruby - 12**

**Robert - 10**

**Dale - 15**

**Martin - 8**

***Hazel - 6**

***Darlene - 6**

**Lillie - 3**

**_*Hazel and Darlene are Fraternal Twins._**

_-------_

**Thank you again for reading this story and I hope you all will enjoy the sequel :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS LAST CHAPTER :D**

**_Story Stats:_**

**_Words _**

81,693

**_Chapters_**

27

**_Reviews_**

113

**_Hits_**

9,264

**_Community_**

1

**_Favs _**

34

**_Alerts_**

43

**This of course is subject to change, but this is the stats as of the final chapter :D**

**I THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY AND LOVE IT :D**


End file.
